


Karma

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 59,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: A toda acción corresponde una reacción, una mentira desencadena otra mentira y una traición desencadena otra traición. Maria Cadenzavna Eve y Kazanari Tsubasa tras reencontrarse años después de terminar su relación comprenderán que nadie puede escapar de la ley causa y efecto.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe, Amou Kanade/Serena Cadenzavna Eve, Elfnein/Yukine Chris, Kazanari Genjuurou/Sakurai Ryouko, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Karma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005129) by [RandomTranslations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTranslations/pseuds/RandomTranslations)



Muchos le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado, que lo suyo había sido demasiado rápido. Tsubasa, joven, idiota y enamorada, ignoró dichas advertencias, porque quería creer que aquello que hacía bombear su pecho no podía estar equivocado acerca de la persona que había escogido. Hoy día, Kazanari Tsubasa, una mujer hecha y derecha a sus veintiséis años, sólo miraba al pasado y escupía sobre la cara de ambas, es decir, la suya y la de ella, María Cadenzavna Eve, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, y a la vez, la que más odiaba también. 

Bebió otro trago de vodka casi de golpe y se recostó sobre la barra de su mini-bar. Cerró los ojos al sentirlos llorosos, queriendo así que ninguna lagrima desbordase, pero falló, esto causó que estrellara el vaso contra la pared, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. 

— ¿Por qué apareces cuando estoy por sepultarte? —Reclamó a los fragmentos del vaso, como si ellos tuviesen la culpa, como si ellos fuesen María. 

Cinco años habían pasado ya desde que María le utilizó a su antojo por el único motivo de quedarse con su dinero, y ella se veía tan libre de todo remordimiento que le asqueaba, ¿a cuántos más había engañado para que al volver tuviese el mismo renombre que tenía ella, si cuando se conocieron no era nadie?

¿Por qué ella fue la única estúpida que no podía olvidarse de todo aquello?

Ah, es verdad, porque Tsubasa olvido que María era una excelente actriz, tanto como para convencerla de que los "te amo" eran reales, que esos brillos en su mirada eran por su causa. 

¡Idiota! Se gritaba una y otra vez, las señales de su próxima traición también eran demasiado evidentes, pero de nuevo, estaba ciega y continuaría siéndolo si dejaba que sus viejos sentimientos decidieran cómo actuar en lugar de su razón. 

—Control, Tsubasa... Control—Se dijo mientras recargaba su frente contra su puño. 

Había podido actuar con total indiferencia hace un par de horas, pero su autocontrol había mermado en cuanto la velada terminó. Su familiar más preciado, su prima, Amou Kanade, había anunciado su compromiso con aquella misteriosa mujer que conoció mientras viajaba, grande fue sorpresa al notar que se trataba de la hermana menor de María, Serena Cadenzavna Eve. María apareció solo unos minutos después, viéndose nerviosa, y como no, si ahora resultaba que sería familiar de la mujer a la que engañó descaradamente. 

"Espero que nos llevemos bien ahora que seremos cuñadas"

Tsubasa había puesto su mejor sonrisa y acató aquello cuando lo que quería hacer era gritarle y reprocharle, pero tenía que comportarse como siempre, calmada y elegante. 

Tomó otro vaso y bebió más todavía. 

—No es justo que solo yo me sienta así. —Dijo— ¿Porque a ella le va tan bien? 

Su queja se ahogó en una risa. 

—Cierto, ella nunca me amó—Se burló. 

¿Y si ella le hubiera amado? Si le hubiera amado tal vez no se le hubiera acercado, nadie es capaz de hacer tales bajezas con una persona a la que ama. 

— ¿A cuántos más habrá seducido? —Se preguntó perdiendo la movilidad correcta de su cuerpo y cayendo sobre la barra y comenzándose a reír. — ¿Qué número habré sido?

Las risas continuaron unos minutos más. 

— ¿Qué sentirá destruir los sentimientos de una persona que sabes que te ama? —Preguntó en voz alta una vez sus risas se apaciguaron. 

—Tsubasa-san, aquí estaba. —una joven de dieciséis años entró a escena, sintiéndose extraña de ver a la heredera de los Kazanari en tal deplorable estado. 

— ¡Akatsuki, ven, siéntate! —Palmeó la silla a un lado suyo, la rubia de orbes jade le hizo caso, escuchándole murmurar un montón de cosas sin sentido hasta que se quedó dormida, y mejor así, Tsubasa al recobrar la conciencia agradecería que nadie más que ella sabía de lo que su mente estaba maquillando. 


	2. Capítulo 1

La cruda que experimentó Tsubasa a la mañana siguiente no se comparó en nada a crudas anteriores. Simplemente se sentía mareada y con una ligera irritación por tanta luz que se colaba a su habitación, nada realmente preocupante de no ser por la presencia frente a ella. Su kouhai dos años menor a ella, Yukine Chris, le miraba con reproche mientras le estiraba un vaso de agua y una aspirina, normalmente la Kazanari no tomaba, pero cuando lo hacía si tendía a medio exagerar, particularmente porque cuando lo hacía era cuando algo le afectaba demasiado.

— ¿De qué se trató esta vez, senpai? —Cuestionó la albina una vez la peli-azul tomó de la pastilla; sus ojos lavanda estudiaron por completo a los índigos de su contraria buscando algún rasgo de mentira; aunque no lo pareciera, por lo honorable que Tsubasa llegara a ser, su senpai era una excelente mentirosa.

—Presión. —Contestó con simpleza, Chris no le creyó aquello y Tsubasa se dio cuenta de ello; podían leerse bastante bien a decir verdad—Oficialmente la dirección de los dojos ya es mi responsabilidad; y como si no fuera suficiente, debo ayudar a Kanade con su boda, comenzar con la séptima parte del entrenamiento de Akatsuki para que Tsukuyomi no entre en peligro, ayudarte a ti con…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí. —Interrumpió Chris—Tienes muchas cosas encima, lo que sigo sin entender es porque continúas llamando a Shirabe “ _Tsukuyomi”_ cuando ese no es su apellido real.

—Cuestión de seguridad, Yukine. Sabes que el comandante es demasiado odiado, nunca se sabe quién podría ir tras su familia. —Dijo como cosa obvia. Kazanari Genjuuro no había heredado el respetable Dojo de la familia Kazanari, el hizo su legado como policía y guarda espaldas privado; uno bastante odiado por la efectividad de su trabajo—Aparte también sentiría raro decirle “Kazanari” siendo como si me hablara a mí misma—Bromeó.

Chris sonrió al ver que su senpai ya estaba como siempre, un tanto fría y tosca, pero gentil y un tanto bromista con sus allegados.

—Bueno señorita extraña; yo debo ir a atender mis clases de violín así que, con tu debido permiso, me marcho. Más te vale ducharte, no queremos que atiendas a tus alumnos oliendo alcohol.

—Demonios, me quitaste mi objetivo en la vida. —Se quejó falsamente, Chris sonrió nuevamente y dejó la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el rostro de Tsubasa igualmente lo hizo.

Sacó las ropas que usaría en el día y se introdujo al baño en su habitación. Sacó una toalla de su cajonera, se desvistió y finalmente entró a la ducha, abriendo la llave del agua caliente primero, posteriormente la fría –solo un poco–, prefería que el agua estuviera más caliente que fría.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba ante el contacto y como sin querer, su mente le traía aquel primer encuentro.

Era un día en el que Tsubasa había sido obligada a dejar la comodidad del Dojo y la danza tradicional, por deseos de su abuelo, tenía que aprender a apreciar el teatro, o de lo contrario el conocimiento de su próxima heredera estaría incompleto.

No es como si Tsubasa detestara dicho arte, simplemente no era de sus favoritos.

Iba a ver una obra de comedia ya que no era muy fanática del romance o del drama, y dado a que no quería entristecerse con una tragedia, fue por esto que se decidió por una de esas comedias contemporáneas.

No vamos a detallar de que iba la obra, porque honestamente no es importante y Tsubasa ya no recuerda gran parte de ella, recuerda que el guión era excelente y cumplió su cometido de hacerla reír, pero a partir del tercer acto la Kazanari se desconectó completamente del mundo gracias a la preciosa mujer que se robó el espectáculo con solo unas frases, era el único personaje racional dentro las disparadas mentes de los demás y eso sólo complementaba el extraño cuadro que se esmeraron en crear.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue su cabello, era de un claro rosado que resaltaba inmediatamente, y que con aquel entallado vestido negro marcaba a la perfección aquel cuerpo esculpido por el mejor de los escultores. Su sonrisa era bastante elegante y su mirada reflejaba bastante fortaleza. Su voz era armoniosa, de un color hermoso y un volumen adecuado; esa mujer era perfecta, así lo pensó ese día y los siguientes que se la pasó asistiendo siempre en primera fila solo para verla.

Para Tsubasa, en algún momento verla se volvió insuficiente, quería ser observada también, pero tenía miedo; así que comenzó con detalles simples a su camerino de manera anónima, pero de vez en cuando, la mirada verde/azulada se desviaba a ella en sus ocasiones, y por fin de tres meses, tomando el valor que tanto le costó reunir, comenzó un pequeño juego que conduciría a ella, dejándole así la oportunidad de encarar los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer o huir de ellos.

— ¡Solo dime quién es el responsable de tus suspiros! ¡¿Qué ha hecho que no pude hacer yo?! —Lloró un hombre de veinte años que encarnaba a un enamorado desdichado.

—Llegar a mí con pequeños detalles, hacerme sonreír aún sin saber quién era y despertar una ilusión con una mirada transparente que refleja lo que se guarda en mi interior. —Un reflector se encendió en el asiento justo a la izquierda de Tsubasa, María le miraba con una sonrisa amplia que hizo su corazón bombardear sangre más y más rápido.

Sus manos tomaron las suyas y se entrelazaron, sin quererlo así, Tsubasa igualmente sonrió, olvidando parcialmente de que todo aquello era una obra.

—Pero aún no soy capaz de decirle todo esto que te estoy contando, temo su rechazo—Agregó Maria.

— ¿Entonces porque temes al rechazo? Si aquello que me contás es cierto, no dudo que sea correspondida. —Entonó el hombre aún encima de la tarima.

— ¿Lo soy? —María se encaró a Tsubasa.

—Lo eres—Aquello le salió del corazón, pero es que no sabía cómo tenía que actuar, claramente Tsubasa no había recibido un guión, estaban rompiendo la cuarta pared.

Las luces se apagaron y el público aplaudió conmovido e interesado por aquel acto improvisado. Pero Tsubasa solo se concentró en aquel susurro que le pedía que fuera a su camerino.

Cerró la llave de la ducha sabiendo que había sobrepasado el límite de las cosas que debía recordar, porque si, ese fue un comienzo hermoso, pero el final era bastante trágico.

Se preguntó entonces cómo podría enamorar a alguien que no sabe amar y anteriormente le destruyó, aquello sin duda sería una tarea bastante complicada.

* * *

—Que asquerosidad—Salió de los labios de Tsubasa, frente a ella, la parejilla Kanade y Serena interrumpieron su sesión de besuqueos devolviéndole la mirada a la dueña de los Dojos de más renombre en el país entero—Son tan cursis que me va a dar urticaria. —menos mal sonrió, porque Kanade ya se había preparado para pelear con ella.

—Qué forma de saludar la tuya. —Se burló Kanade. 

—Ya sabes cómo soy. —la dupla azulada/rojiza se rio brevemente—Venía a hacerte compañía, pero creo que mejor compañía hago a Tsukuyomi.

—No seas así~

Serena sonrió por la escena tan cómica que representaba su prometida. Por un momento menguó al ver a quién le acompañaba, no habían coincidido realmente durante el pasado, pero si algo podía concluir es que Tsubasa era una muy buena persona.

—Anoche te desapareciste de la nada, lo menos que puedes hacer es pasar el día con nosotras. —Reclamó Kanade con un puchero—Estaba cansada.

—Kirika me dijo que te encontró ebria—Tsubasa chasqueó la lengua ante el escrutinio de la Amou.

—Tenía mucho estrés. —Se encogió de hombros, Kanade suspiró—Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Que me ayudes con las propiedades que tengo. La verdad es que pensamos habitar aquí—Respondió.

—Oh vaya, ¿y qué pasará con la editorial?

Kanade pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Zwei Wing abrirá una nueva filial aquí y dado a que mi asenso ya es un hecho, estaré a cargo de ella. —Dijo con total secretísimo, Tsubasa no pudo más que alegrarse por su prima, le estaba yendo bastante bien en su vida tanto personal como laboral, contrario a ella, que a pesar de su éxito se sentía sola.

Amou Kanade era una joven un par de años mayor que ella bastante hermosa, era la primogénita de su tío Genjuuro y ese indomable cabello anaranjado-rojizo era una de las pruebas inconfundibles de ello; debido a esto Kanade se veía obligada a pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo con su padre y portar un apellido falso como Shirabe, pero aun así era feliz, más ahora que estaba enamorada y convencida de que estaba con sigo papera de vida.

Según Tsubasa pudo entender de las cartas que había Kanade había redactado de su puño y letra, Kanade y Serena trabajaban para Zwei Wing, una editorial de bastante renombre en el país que tenía sólo una sucursal en el extremo norte del mismo. Kanade llevaba cerca de dos años trabajando allí como editorial y le dejaron a prueba con "el nuevo talento", que fue como bautizaron a Serena Cadenzavna Eve gracias a que ella tuvo la maravillosa idea de pasar los múltiples guiones de teatro que escribió para su hermana a novelas. Kanade tuvo que pulir bastante, ya que en parte se notaba que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a escribir en cierto formato, pero comprendió porque le dieron la oportunidad; su mente inventaba historia tras historia, cada una más fascinante y adictiva que la anterior con una manera de narrar que hacía todo tan ameno que no se cargaba y hacia al lector no percatarse de las horas que podría llevar únicamente leyendo.

Fue una relación bastante lenta según había entendido, comenzó con una admiración mutua a los trabajados que realizaban, evolucionó a un compañerismo, a una amistad, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se habían comprometido.

Tsubasa había percibido mejor el cambio que había tenido Kanade, pues era literalmente una bestia indomable, pero ahora estaba demasiado dócil y era cinco veces más responsable de lo que era antes de conocer a Serena. La menor le tomó de la mano y le sonrió, Kanade correspondió su sonrisa y Tsubasa sintió que cualquiera con esas dos enfrente dejaría de creer que el amor no existe, inclusive ella sin querer había sonreído, una parte de ella sintió calma al ver a su familiar más cercana de esa manera; estaba en buenas manos.

Serena era completamente diferente a como era María. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguna de las dos se contagiara de la otra?

—Eso es realmente increíble—Comentó Tsubasa con visible alegría—Tsukuyomi y Akatsuki se alegrarán de tenerte por acá.

—Lo dudo, esas dos solo me hacen sentir incomoda.

—Qué ironía, te llegó el karma—Se burló la peli-azul—Pero por lo menos ellas no están metiéndose la lengua hasta la laringe.

— ¡Tsubasa!

— ¿Te avergonzaste? Eso es nuevo.

—Ya, ya. Dejen de pelear—Sabiamente la menor se interpuso entre ellas—Mejor avancemos con la salida que teníamos programada.

— ¿Seremos solo nosotras tres? —No pudo evitar preguntar Tsubasa, Serena le vio con pena por solo un segundo.

—Mi hermana nos acompañará durante un rato, espero que no te sea inconveniente. —Dijo Serena.

—Para nada, seremos familia después de todo. —Restó importancia y actuó con la misma elegancia que caracterizaba a los Kazanari. Tsubasa había hecho un trabajo espectacular para ocultar la verdad entre la historia de María y ella, especialmente de Akatsuki y Tsukuyomi, no soportarían la verdad de su ídolo, así que mantener su imagen era lo mejor, esto le vino peor al momento de querer desahogarse ya que debía hacerlo en secreto, pero por lo menos hacía que todos convivieran en paz, dudaba que Kanade supiera la historia y Tsubasa no pensaba contársela tampoco.

Tomaron una de las carretas del Dojo y partieron a una de las fincas que Kanade heredó pero que Tsubasa se la había pasado administrando en su ausencia, María bajó de otra carroza unos momentos después de que la suya fuera dirigida a su apartado por el chofer, la Cadenzavna mayor le saludó con naturalidad y allí la Kazanari se dio cuenta de que la verdadera María no estaba allí, estaba actuando un papel más, solo que esta vez con más desgane, y lo supo porque la sonrisa que le dirigió no se pudo siquiera comparar a las que le dirigió mientras actuaba su amor hacia ella.


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuando María se fue de su vida, Tsubasa tuvo que pasar una etapa bastante dura pues tenía no sólo que olvidarla, sino hacer que los demás también lo hicieran. 

Shirabe, la hija menor de su tío, junto a Kirika, su escolta las 24/7, por ejemplo; se habían encariñado tanto con la Cadenzavna (y la Kazanari la introdujo tanto en sus vidas) que le veían como se ve a un ídolo, a una hermana mayor e inclusive a la figura materna que tanto les hacía falta. Así que cuando la ausencia de María se hizo notar, Tsubasa comenzó a hundirse en sus propias mentiras al no querer romperles esa imagen y ese vínculo que habían formado las menores. 

Sin embargo, pocos notaban que ella no estaba realmente bien, y esos pocos apenas tenían las agallas suficientes como para querer hacer algo al respecto. El caso que Tsubasa más recordaba era el intento de Ogawa, pues gracias a ello conoció a su bastante impredecible kouhai, era notorio el cómo su amigo se sentía bastante mal con su situación y quería aplicar lo de "sacar un clavo con otro clavo", pero el resultado no fue exactamente el esperado, ya que en primera instancia chocaron bastante por sus personalidades, ya que podemos definir a la Yukine como una Tsundere que, por cómo se encontraba la Kazanari en ese momento, le desesperaba bastante. Por suerte el tiempo que Chris pasó en el Dojo (ya que sus padres invertían en el) fue cambiando la perspectiva tan negativa que se tenían mutuamente. 

Ahora, si es que se lo han preguntado, no, nunca pasó nada entre ellas, el motivo es bastante simple: Chris ya se encontraba comprometida desde el nacimiento con uno de los hijos de uno de los colegas alemanes que tenían sus padres; Tsubasa por su lado, no estaba (y sigue sin estar) lista para sostener una relación con alguien que no fuera María, así que, debido a esto, el vínculo que se creó entre ellas fue más que nada fraterno, declarándose Senpai y Kouhai a un año de conocerse. 

Resulta curioso lo bien que funcionó el plan del joven, pues a final de cuentas, no consiguió que su amiga tuviera otra pareja, sino sanar las heridas y permitirse continuar... O bueno, por lo menos las más notorias, además, Tsubasa aprendió a encerrar sus emociones bajo llave para que fuera imposible a los demás comprenderlas, así que esto la convertía en alguien perfectamente capaz de engañar a quien quisiera, como era su objetivo hacer con la mayor de las hermanas Cadenzavna, el problema es que no sabía comenzar. 

Durante aquel encuentro que tuvieron en conjunto de la _parejilla Serenade_ (como Tsubasa les apodó) en las tierras de su prima, se habían limitado a hablarse apenas lo políticamente correcto, más cuando llegó a su casa se percató de que perdió una valiosa oportunidad, pues con un poco de presión pudo haber hecho a María actuar de alguna manera en que su acercamiento fuese lo más cercano a lo natural. Después reflexionó que estuvo mejor de esa manera, de lo contrario todo podía haberle explotado en la cara como aquel fatídico día de invierno en donde toda la verdad le fue revelada, aquel día en el que después de buscar hasta debajo de las piedras, logró dar con María, quien después de tomar una considerable parte del dinero que ganó de manera individual –sin la influencia de su apellido–, desapareció sin dejar rastro. 

Se había negado a creer que María fuese otra interesada más, por eso se empeñó tanto en buscarla, pero esto no valió de nada cuando le vio caminando tranquila de la vida en dirección a uno de los hoteles más caros disponibles en el distrito de Hokkaido dos semanas después de su huida. 

— ¿Porqué? —Salió de su boca, apenas conteniendo las ganas que tenía su voz de quebrarse por cómo María esquivaba su mirada—Sabes que no me hubiese importado apoyarte si tenías algún problema, hacer este tipo de cosas era innecesario. 

María permaneció en silencio aún sin devolverle la mirada. 

—Solo responde con la verdad y te juro que podemos iniciar de nuevo, trabajando ahora en nuestra confianza. —Suplicó.

—No es algo que te concierna, Kazanari—A pesar de que sus palabras eran cortantes, la postura de la Cadenzavna no lo era tanto—Ve y metete en lo que te importa. 

Tsubasa rompió la barrera de la distancia y se acercó a María sujetándole de los hombros, causando así que sus ojos le vieran aunque fuera un momento, rompiéndose el alma, aquellos ojos le miraban vacíos. 

—Eres tú quien me importa, María. Somos un equipo, ¿lo recuerdas? —Su voz ya se había quebrado, pero sus lágrimas aún no brotaban con libertad—No me alejes más, solo dime la verdad y volvamos a casa, a ser como siempre hemos sido. 

La mirada cían se ocultó entre las hebras coral de la mayor antes de comenzar con una risa cansada, derrotada. 

—No puedo creer que no seas capaz de verlo. —Aquella frase desconcertó a Tsubasa— ¿Por qué no puedes hacerme las cosas más fáciles para liberarme de ti?

—Porque te amo más que a mi vida, te amo tan profundamente que no pienso perderte de ninguna manera. 

María suspiró y dirigió su mano derecha a la mejilla de Tsubasa. 

—Pero yo no te amo, nunca lo he hecho. —Aún con todo el contacto del mundo, hay cosas que destrozan sin importar cómo se digan. Los ojos de la Kazanari se abrieron amplio y comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas. 

—Sigues mintiendo—Dijo tan firme como su condición de lo permitió. 

—Lamento decírtelo, pero solo me acerqué a ti por tu posición. Yo quería avanzar, pero estando siempre en el teatro no iba a poder—Habló con monotonía—Fuiste mi oportunidad de impulsarme y llegar alto de manera fácil, después de todo no eras más que una joven sedienta de amor. 

—María deja de mentir, sé que las sonrisas que intercambiamos, nuestros juramentos de amor fueron reales. 

—No lo fueron Tsubasa, simplemente soy una buena actriz. 

— ¡Mientes! —Se aferró, María hizo una mueca de dolor, la Kazanari siempre había sido fuerte— ¡Nadie es capaz de expresar un brillo especial por alguien que no ama! ¡Nadie es capaz de enfrentarse al desapruebo social por alguien a quien no ama! ¡Nadie puede fingir estar enamorado por más de tres años! 

— ¡Yo sí, Tsubasa! —María comenzó a aumentar el volumen de su voz conforme Tsubasa lo hacía— ¿Porque crees que nunca te permitía tocarme? No soy ninguna desviada como tú, ese tipo de cosas me dan asco y repulsión. 

Tsubasa continuó negándose a creer esas declaraciones. 

—No quería que me vieran contigo, por eso quería que tuviéramos discreción. Quise irme antes de que nos hicieras una pareja oficial, pero tuve asuntos que atender en mi traslado que me tardaron más de lo que creí, por eso no pude hacerlo antes. 

— ¡María! 

— ¡Entiéndelo, no te amo, no te amé y no te amaré! —Exclamó con exasperación cuando la peli-azul se abrazó a ella. 

—Por favor, habla con la verdad. 

—Hay dos niñas espléndidas que te esperan, ve con ellas y deja de desperdiciar hablándole a alguien que ya te ha explicado la verdad. Hasta siento mal por ti, porque eres una buena persona, pero te lo mereces por indecente e inmoral. Tus prácticas son aberraciones que espero un hombre logre hacerme olvidar rápidamente, después de todo, tú jamás podrías llenar ese espacio. Por algo tu padre te menosprecia, ¿recuerdas?

Duras palabras acompañadas de una fina sonrisa, así describiría Tsubasa al golpe emocional más fuerte que había sentido, nada se le comparaba en lo más mínimo a lo experimentado en ese momento. 

Aquello acompañó a Tsubasa por meses y años, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a despertarse en su habitación con lágrimas desbordándose de sus orbes índigo. 

Maldijo entre dientes y salió a caminar un poco, escuchando risillas de la habitación en la que estaba Kanade. Sonrio con tristeza, envidiaba la suerte de Kanade, ella si podía estar amándose libremente con la dueña de su corazón, ella sí había logrado comprometerse con la mujer de su vida. 

* * *

El tan preciado plan de venganza que Tsubasa tenía empezó de manera única, con un fuerte golpe emocional en cuanto su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de Maria después de tanto tiempo.

Tiempo atrás, Tsubasa siempre se sentaba en el séptimo asiento de la izquierda a la derecha en primera fila, ya que por algún motivo que desconocía, las entradas de Maria rara vez eran por la derecha. En cuanto la Kazanari empezó con aquel juego del "admirador secreto", sus miradas se topaban de vez en cuando y Tsubasa sonreía cuando esto pasaba. Una vez iniciada su relación, intencionalmente la Cadenzavna buscaba la mirada de la menor para dirigirle una sonrisa radiante antes de comenzar a actuar.

Hoy día, sin querer, la heredera de los Kazanari descubrió por parte de su prima que su odiada expareja continuaba trabajando en el teatro que inició con todo y se preguntó "¿qué tiene de malo hacerle una visita?"; bueno, esto lo descubriría cuando uno a uno, aquellos hermosos recuerdos, comenzaran a invadir su mente uno tras otro, recordándole la razón por la que todavía no podía olvidarla por completo y por la que su traición dolió tanto.

Maria hizo su entrada como de costumbre, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, miró en dirección de Tsubasa, dirigiéndole una sonrisa bastante cohibida casi por defecto; y entonces la diferencia del ayer al ahora se hizo notar cuando, por primera vez, Maria olvidó sus diálogos y se quedó paralizada en el escenario sin idea de que hacer, como si fuese su primera vez en un escenario.

Tsubasa sin querer sonrió como en antaño, con calma y transparencia, con la única diferencia de que su mirada ya no era tan brillante como antes, se notaba en sus ojos lo vacío que había estado todo; el enigma en el que se había convertido. En sus ojos se veía lo forzada que se vio a aprender a regular sus expresiones y el cambio de la joven Kazanari Tsubasa de dieciocho años a la ahora mujer de veintiséis años que llevaba en sus hombros un imperio familiar. Esta visión no hizo más que completar la extraña imagen.

—Nunca vi a la señorita Cadenzavna bloquearse de esa manera—Escuchó decir a uno de los espectadores detrás de ella, tal parecía que no era tan pequeño el desliz de la mayor como Tsubasa quiso atribuir en un principio.

—Seguramente algo debió pasar fuera de aquí—Dijo otro—La señorita Cadenzavna podrá ser una actriz excepcional pero continúa siendo un ser humano.

_Un terrible y vil ser humano._ Agregó Tsubasa en su mente, pero en eso llegó a ella una idea de cómo podría comenzar con su acercamiento. Sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de una manera más fría y calculadora, fue una suerte que Maria no viese ese lado de ella todavía… faltaba mucho, mucho tiempo para que lo permitiera.

Su mente trabajó a dos mil por hora y entonces su plan que en un inicio estaba sin forma comenzó a dibujarse con tanta claridad como un pintor podía usar sobre un lienzo.

Una parte dentro de sí se preguntó si aquello era políticamente correcto, pero se calló de inmediato, nadie podía juzgarle después de conocer su versión.


	4. Capítulo 3

María sintió que entraba en pánico cuando vio a Tsubasa en primera fila, en el mismo asiento en el que se sentaba día tras día poco más de ocho años atrás. Cientos de recuerdos golpearon en su cabeza, haciéndole incapaz de recordar sus líneas y olvidarse que estaba en personaje. El teatro era su refugio, entraba en personaje y se olvidaba de quién era y lo que le atormentaba solo por ese momento, pero nada más ver la sonrisa tan pacifica en Tsubasa no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que le vio, la primera vez que sus obsequios dejaron de ser tan anónimos, cuando su mirada fue atrapada por la dulce risa que salió en primera fila, casi en donde hacia su entrada. 

Olvidó sus líneas y se quedó observando a su persona más tiempo del necesario, fue una suerte que su personaje fuera uno melancólico y pudiera disimular, más bien eso quería pensar, para nadie pasó desapercibido que algo no estaba del todo bien con ella.

Actuó con un nerviosismo comparable a cuando se confesó de manera indirecta en medio de una obra y al terminar de actuar, ahora en el presente, se encerró en su camerino sin la más mínima idea de que hacer, minutos después su puerta fue tocada y una tímida Tsubasa le pidió entrar. 

—Lamento si te incomoda mi presencia, es solo que quería hablar de ciertas cosas contigo. —Pidió con cuidado aún sin ingresar, como siempre, Tsubasa respetaba mucho su espacio. 

— ¿Hablar? —Preguntó con la boca repentinamente seca. 

—Sí, es sobre lo que me dijiste cuando nos vimos en el Dojo por el compromiso de Kanade y Serena. —Contestó. 

—Ah... Sobre eso—Sintió un repentino alivio, dentro de sí tenía el temor a que la menor le reclamara en algún momento su descaro, aunque en sí no era su culpa, de ser por ella, jamás tendría contacto con ningún Kazanari en su vida y en las siguientes—Pasa, pasa. 

—Con permiso. 

—Propio. —El silencio que les invadió fue denso a un nuevo nivel, la expresión de _"se podía cortar con un cuchillo"_ se quedaba bastante corta. Tsubasa permanecía de pie en la puerta mientras que Maria le observaba sentada frente al tocador en el que se había apoyado.

—Me imagino que sabes que Kanade y Serena se quedarán a vivir aquí una vez consumado su compromiso—Habló Tsubasa por fin, Maria se limitó a asentir—Kanade quiere habitar unas tierras que he estado administrando en su ausencia, seguro las recuerdas, se trata de la finca en Durandal.

Tsubasa habló con cuidado, seguramente queriendo amortiguar el hecho de que Maria conocía muy bien el lugar, por mucho tiempo actuó como su refugio cuando ni María ni Tsubasa querían saber más del mundo.

—El punto es que Kanade me notificó que por asuntos de la editorial y la promoción del nuevo libro de Serena, estarán fuera hasta que la boda se realice y quieren que les ayudemos a preparar todo. —Anunció, María sintió como se tensaba su espalda.

— ¿Por qué nosotras dos en específico?

— ¿Tanto te desagrada compartir el espacio conmigo? —De acuerdo, tal vez había sonado un poco brusca, María culpaba completamente a su pánico.

—No, no es eso. —Se obligó a hablar de manera calmada, confundiéndose un poco por el atisbo de sonrisa de la peli-azul, sin querer su corazón se llenó de ternura—Es solo que dudo que haya sido idea de Serena.

Tsubasa suspiró.

—Creo que sabrás que Kanade es algo viva.

—Oh sí. —María no pudo resistir el impulso de rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—Y ahora que está enamorada cree que todo el mundo debe amarse. —Dijo Tsubasa imitando la acción anterior de la Cadenzavna—Ella no sabe nada acerca de nuestra historia, y hasta donde sé, Serena no se la ha contado.

Maria asintió nuevamente dándole pie a continuar.

—Kanade solo quiere implementar la vieja confiable de “la convivencia les hará llevarse mejor” para que su cuñada y prácticamente su hermana, lleven una buena relación, y como funcionó conmigo y con Yukine.

— ¿Yukine? —Casi quiso darse un cabezazo por aquel desliz, pero en parte estaba justificada su curiosidad, es decir, su interlocutor mencionó a alguien a quien no conocía.

—Yukine Chris, mi estimada kouhai. No estuvo presente en la ceremonia de celebración cuando llegaste, así que dudo que la hayas visto. Tenemos una historia curiosa. —Se rio suavemente— En fin, ¿qué opinas acerca de mi ofrenda de paz? No quiero hacer las cosas muy tensas entre nosotras, seremos familia después de todo.

—Me parece una excelente idea. —Su voz monótona dejó ver a Tsubasa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ésta decidió actuar como si no lo hubiese notado, como si fuese la misma ingenua de antaño.

—En ese caso, supongo que será todo. Te dejo para que descanses, te notaste distinta hoy en escenario, supongo que es por cansancio. Hasta pronto. —María no dijo ni hizo nada hasta el momento en que Tsubasa dejó la habitación.

—Es por ti. Siempre ha sido por ti. —Susurró tras soltar el aire que estuvo reteniendo y recargarse contra el respaldo de su silla, tapando sus ojos con su mano izquierda.

Si bien fue ella quien inicialmente dijo que lo mejor sería llevar una sana convivencia, nunca esperó realmente llevarla a cabo. Pensaba aparecerse únicamente en eventos familiares en los que su presencia fuese estrictamente necesaria, o de lo contrario, estarían de nuevo bajo el control autoritario por el que habían estado luchando por abandonar, pero el destino fue cruel y decidió darle un karma bastante doloroso, hacerle vivir con la angustia que hizo pasar a su amada expareja al dañarla de la manera en que lo hizo, tal parecía que todas las noches llorando y luchando por no volver no eran suficientes, pero eso era lo mejor para todos. Sin duda lo era; su sacrificio no podía ser en vano, pensó recorriendo la manga de su vestuario, dejando descubierto uno de sus brazos, el cual tenía unas cuantas marcas rojas en forma de una mano masculina.

María Cadenzavna Eve era el claro ejemplo de que no puede existir alguien sin remordimientos, vivió siempre de bajos recursos tras un fraude en la compañía de su padre que le llevó a la bancarrota y dejándolo con empleos que pagaban una miseria. Su padre lo recordaba cómo alguien digno de la admiración de los demás, nunca se había rendido ante la adversidad y siempre luchaba por lo que quería (pareciera que esto únicamente lo heredó Serena); hasta que un día se rompió la burbuja de la familia pobre pero unida y feliz, con dos promesas nuevas para revolucionar el medio artístico.

En medio de un almuerzo familiar, en el único día libre que el señor Cadenzavna tenía a la quincena, la policía entró a su casa y se llevó al hombre con él. Durante la noche anterior, el dueño de la fábrica en la que trabajaba había sido asesinado, y dado a que el señor Cadenzavna llegó tarde y tenía rastros de sangre en sus ropas, concluyeron que él era el culpable.

Sin embargo el Señor Cadenzavna afirmaba que la realidad era otra, que estaba siendo inculpado ya que aquella sangre no era suya, sino en un maleante que había tratado de asaltarlo la noche anterior, después de haber discutido fuertemente con su jefe por querer quitarle su único día de descanso. Hubo un juicio bastante discreto pero bastante largo en el que, a pesar de que María y Serena confiaban en la inocencia de su padre, el jurado no lo hizo y le condenó a cadena perpetua.

Ésta no fue la razón por la que María actuó como lo hizo, pero contribuyó bastante a que poco a poco las cosas comenzarán a asfixiarla, y de haber sido Serena un poco más específica y María un poco más observadora, podría seguir huyendo.

Kanade y Serena eran, como María las describía, la pareja perfecta. Podían hablar libremente de todo, no existían tabúes entre ellas y los secretos eran algo inconcebible, a excepción del pequeño secretillo que María rogó a Serena que guardara y que ésta acepto únicamente al sentirse culpable de la encrucijada en la que metió a su hermana mayor.

Serena nunca mencionó que la chica de la que poco a poco se iba enamorando se trataba de _Amou_ Kanade, siempre se refería a ella como “mi superior”, que cambió a "mi cielo de plumas" cuando se volvieron pareja. Fue sino hasta que Kanade le pidió a María la mano de su hermana de manera personal que un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, pues la reconoció de los cuadros que había en la finca de Durandal junto a su padre Genjuuro Kazanari, su madre Sakurai Ryoko de Kazanari, y su hermana menor, Kazanari Shirabe, alias _Tsukuyomi Shirabe_. Lo peor de todo, es que había pasado tanto tiempo que era imposible separarlas, María no tenía el corazón para hacerlo y una parte de ella quería que su hermana disfrutara de la felicidad que María no pudo permitirse.

—Me dio inmenso gusto finalmente conocerla, señorita María. —Comentó Kanade de manera galante, según Serena, porque ya había superado los nervios una vez le concedió su mano.

—El placer es mío—Dijo Maria un poco titubeante, apretando suavemente la mano ofrecida por la pelirroja, quien en ese momento decidió esperar a su prometida en la carroza, queriendo darle así privacidad a las hermanas que llevaban ya años sin verse por los trabajos que tenían.

— ¿Qué sucede hermana, no te agradó Kanade? —Cuestionó una vez a solas con la mayor.

—No es eso. —Negó—Ella es una increíble persona y me consta, se ve que el amor entre ustedes es puro y sincero, ¡y espero que siga así hasta después de la boda!

Serena río. —Y así será, hermana mayor María. No te preocupes.

—La estaré vigilando, sus miradas dicen mucho—Serena se removió un tanto incomoda, gustaba mucho de tentar a Kanade y dejarla volar… Mentalmente.

Serena era un peligro andante para su pareja, era una mujer coqueta y juguetona que dejaba a Kanade como perro con bozal en una jaula de un metro cuadrado con garras bastante largas que aruñaban los barrotes.

—Pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te mantuvo inquieta todo el rato?

— ¿Sabes qué Amou no es el verdadero apellido de Kanade?—Respondió con una pregunta, Serena se vio confusa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—El padre de Kanade es un oficial bastante reconocido y extremadamente odiado, así que como medida de protección, puso a sus hijas apellidos falsos en la mayoría de sus registros a excepción del acta de nacimiento. Como tiene un acuerdo con autoridades superiores, esto es completamente legal y por esos sus identificaciones llevan el apellido Amou.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —La menor comenzó a inquietarse.

—Tsubasa me lo contó, se trata de su prima favorita después de todo. —Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos al comprender el mensaje en las palabras de Maria.

—Oh dios mío, lo siento tanto. —Reaccionó Serena—De haberlo sabido...

—De haberlo sabido serías bastante infeliz en estos momentos—Maria acarició los cabellos de Serena con ternura—Así que es mejor así. Pero comprenderás a lo que nos enfrentaremos una vez su compromiso se consume.

— ¿Enfrentaremos?

—Dudo que seas capaz de alejarte de Kanade y que ella sea capaz de aceptarlo. Y tampoco pienso dejarte sola en esto.

—Eres la mejor hermana del mundo entero—Se abrazó a la peli-rosada para mostrar apoyo de alguna clase antes de partir junto con su amada prometida.

Maria se obligó a salir de sus recuerdos con el par de golpes en la puerta que anunciaron la entrada de la persona en la que estaba pensando. Serena venía a visitarle, seguramente para informarle de lo que Tsubasa ya le había informado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Maria quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando dos personillas se lanzaron hacia ella en un abrazo. Les recordaba como unas niñas de ocho y siete años, pero ahora, frente a ella se encontraban como ya todas unas señoritas, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que Kirika y Shirabe; o como les apodó en el pasado, el dúo Zababa. Se podría decir que no habían cambiado casi nada, simplemente se habían estirado y sus rasgos ya no eran _tan_ infantiles.

— ¡Tsubasa-san decía la verdad! ¡De verdad volviste! —Chilló Kirika bastante alegre al ver a su ídolo nuevamente.

—Te lo dije Kiri-chan, Tsubasa-san siempre cumple su palabra—Declaró Shirabe solemne, Kirika le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y se hundió en el pecho de Maria.

—Siguen tan suaves como antes dess…

—Sigue siendo tan cálida…

— ¡Y huele tan bien dess!

Maria no pudo evitar reírse, sin duda sus pequeñas Kirika y Shirabe no habían cambiado radicalmente. En parte le alegraba saber eso, así como igualmente se derretía su corazón al ver que todavía la recordaban con cariño, cosa que no entendía, deberían mínimo mirarla feo.

—Qué bueno que regresaste—Comentó Shirabe en voz baja—Te extrañábamos mucho, Maria.

—Yo también las extrañé bastante durante todo este tiempo. —Dijo con ternura acariciando las cabezas de las menores de la misma manera que hacía con Serena cuando era más pequeña.

—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y esta vez no te irás dess—Dijo Kirika alegre, el rostro de Maria se congeló ante aquellas palabras y aquel tono tan esperanzado.

— ¿Te volverás a ir? —Cuestionó Shirabe con la mirada entristecida, dejando a Maria en un gran apuro, no podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

—Yo…

—No atosiguen a Maria con preguntas a las que no pueda contestar, esa fue la primera condición para que les dejara venir—Se escuchó la voz de Tsubasa a sus espaldas, así que se giró encontrándose con la heredera de los Kazanari caminando con toda la calma del mundo hacia ellas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad piensas irte? —Preguntó la rubia con ojos llorosos.

—N-No. —Tsubasa se acercó a ellas y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de ambas de manera protectora.

—Recuerden que Maria sigue siendo una bastante talentosa actriz, en algún momento el mundo querrá ver más de ella y no podemos mostrarle una cara entristecida mientras cumple sus sueños, al contrario, debemos ser fuertes y sonreír, y así ella dará lo mejor de sí por ustedes. Eventualmente ella volverá. —Dijo de manera tranquila, conciliadora, sorprendiendo a Maria.

—Eso nos dijiste cuando se fue sin despedirse. —Interiormente Tsubasa se felicitó, era un poco bajo utilizar la ternura habitual de _Zababa_ para llegar a Maria de tal manera, pero una parte de ella quería que la Cadenzavna comprendiera el peso de sus acciones sobre unas niñas que le veían como una verdadera figura materna.

—Y volvió, ¿no es así?

— ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo va a estar con nosotras entonces? —Cuestionó la azabache.

—Por mucho tiempo—Dijo de inmediato la peli-rosa, mirando sin querer a Tsubasa al decir aquello, Shirabe se dio cuenta de ello, la aludida también, pero se fingió desentendida—Lo que el mismo tiempo me permita.

Tsubasa no comprendía porque aquello sonaba como un anhelo derrotista.

—Kiri-chan—Llamó la hija menor de Genjuuro Kazanari, su guardiana le miró enseguida—Acompáñame a la habitación por mis dibujos, quiero mostrarle a Maria cuanto mejoré desde la última vez.

—Claro que sí, dess—Exclamó la mayor de las dos con entusiasmo, entonces caminaron a las escaleras del lugar.

Todo se redujo a un tenso silencio una vez las menores dejaron a la expareja a solas.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Maria.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? —Cuestionó Tsubasa en un tono confundido.

—Por no decirle nada a las niñas sobre… lo que pasó. —Dudó un poco, pero al final no pudo entonar la palabra traición. Aun pesaba sobre ella, y posiblemente pesaría por toda su vida.

Tsubasa se encogió de hombros. —No creo que sea algo por lo me debas agradecer.

—Creeme que lo es. —Encaró—No sé qué sería de mí si ellas me odiasen.

—Ellas no podrían odiarte jamás.

—Deberían hacerlo.

—Pero no lo hacen, y eso es lo importante. —Cerró la conversación de manera educada, afortunadamente, Shirabe y Kirika regresaron en ese momento y se encargaron de distraer a la mayor el tiempo suficiente como para que Tsubasa fuera capaz de ir hablando con quienes cuidaban la finca para notificarles que tanto ella como Maria estarían entrando frecuentemente al lugar, así como de los cambios y preparación que se irían realizando hasta que Kanade contrajera nupcias y habitara la finca.

Algo se removió dentro de la mayor, la peli-azul seguía siendo tan buena persona como recordaba, aun si había sido herida anteriormente por la persona que estaba ayudando.

* * *

Los cambios dentro de la casona en Durandal habían sorprendido a Maria, mostrándole que los años no pasan en vano. Tsubasa en parte había visto esto y se ofreció a mostrarle los cambios que se habían realizado en la finca una vez Shirabe y Kirika debieron regresar a la ciudad. En un principio Maria quiso negarse alegando que aquello solo les retrasaría en su tarea, pero Tsubasa le convenció alegando que más le retrasaría su desconocimiento de los cambios.

La Kazanari había sacado los nuevos planos del lugar y marcó algunas zonas a modo de sugerencia de en dónde alojar a los invitados durante el evento y la realización del evento mismo, aprovechando así el recorrido que le daría a la mayor de las hermanas Cadenzavna.

—Sin duda que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí. 

—El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, pero hay cosas como este lugar que nunca cambian. —Comentó Tsubasa ante las palabras de María. La lluvia les había atrapado mientras que regresaban a la mansión en la finca, por lo que se refugiaron en uno de los establos, pero no cualquiera, sino el lugar favorito de Kirika y Shirabe para esconderse cuando jugaban a las escondidillas con ellas, lugar en el que habían montado su desastre varias veces entre las cuatro; casi como si el lugar perteneciese a ellas y aquellas niñas no fuesen más que sus hijas, pero el mundo no era tan perfecto. 

—La diferencia es que ahora no hay caballos—Se rio María. 

—Si bueno, construyeron unos establos más cerca de la casona todavía más grandes que este, por lo que los trasladaron allá. 

— ¿Y eso hace cuánto sería?

—Hace dos años. —Contesto con agudeza, para después alzarse de hombros con inocencia—Ahora es más que nada un cuarto de tiliches. 

—Y-ya veo. 

El silencio nuevamente regresó, permitiendo que Tsubasa apreciase mejor el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la Cadenzavna mayor, era más que obvio que tenía frío, su vestimenta no estaba lo suficientemente arropada para el helado viento que vino con la repentina lluvia, así como tampoco el abandonado establo estaba acondicionado para aumentar la temperatura en su interior. Esto causó que la Kazanari –por un sentimiento ajeno a su venganza que no podía explicar– se desprendiese de su blazer mientras que Maria miraba al exterior preocupándose al ver que no disminuía la intensidad de la lluvia.

Cuando Maria se giró solo se encontró con Tsubasa extendiéndole el blazer de su traje y un rostro neutro.

—Abrígate. —Aquello casi sonó como una orden, pero Tsubasa sabía que Maria le conocía lo suficiente como para no interpretarlo como tal, su objetivo era simplemente demostrar que no aceptaba réplicas.

—N-No es necesario—Pero claro, no era Maria Cadenzavna Eve si no replicaba.

—Estás temblando de frío—Dijo irónicamente.

—Puedo soportar—Murmuró.

—No, no puedes. Aún no olvido que te enfermas con cualquier cosa—Aquello silenció a Maria de manera inmediata, parecía algo insignificante, pero le conmovía que Tsubasa recordase cosas como esas, más que nada porque aquello le traía el recuerdo de cómo fue que la Kazanari supo de aquel íntimo detalle, fue un momento un tanto incómodo, ya que había sido la primera vez que Tsubasa le llevó a Durandal en un fin de semana que tuvieron ambas libre con el objetivo de pasar unos días completamente a solas –aunque Tsubasa le juró que era sin dobles intenciones–, dio la casualidad que el cambio de temperatura tan leve que daba de la finca a la ciudad fue suficiente para que la enfermedad atravesara su sistema inmunológico y lo siguiente que supo es que la Kazanari estaba cuidando de ella, bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo y consintiéndole lo más que podía cuando no se encontraba durmiendo.

Maria fue apenas regresada a la realidad cuando el aroma del perfume de Tsubasa le invadió completamente, tal parecía que se exasperó de esperar a que tomase el blazer por si misma por lo que simplemente lo dejó reposar en sus hombros repentinamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver lo cerca que estuvo su rostro cuando acomodó correctamente la prenda y nuevamente su mente le traicionó.

Iba a matar a Serena cuando regresara.

Todo aquello era en exceso peligroso para su corazón.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente vemos un poco más del pasado de Maria.  
> ADV. Se tocan temas sensibles

Cuando aquel que vela por el bien de alguien es arrebatado del lugar de ese alguien, lo único que se logra es la vulnerabilidad; eso es algo obvio, por ende, siempre tratamos de estar a todo momento con aquellos que se jura proteger aunque a veces el destino juega malas jugadas que terminan dañando a inocentes.

Ella solo tenía ocho años cuando su padre fue arrebatado de sus manos por la mala obra de otro. Lastimosamente no había familia materna que se ocupase de ella y su hermana, así que dieron a dar con el hermanastro de su padre, un hombre poderoso que enviudó años atrás con su hijo en el vientre de su fallecida esposa pero ciertamente respetado.

En lo personal, su hermana y ella le tenían un poco de temor, era un hombre grande y bastante fuerte, mortalmente tranquilo y elegante que siempre portaba una mirada que le mandaba escalofríos a su cuerpo cada vez que se posaba en ella.

—Vamos, ya sabes que hacer—Dijo con una voz ronca, estaba sentado sin camisa sobre una silla de su despacho dirigiéndole una sonrisa retorcida.

Ella contaba únicamente con nueve años cuando todo comenzó. Él estaba ebrio como pocas veces y cuando llegó a la casa en la que las mantenía, le despertó cuando sintió unas manos ajenas acariciando su cuerpo. Estaba aterrada, como no, aquello no era lo que se supone que su tutor haría, pero éste únicamente le silenció con una bofetada bastante fuerte mientras que sus lágrimas afloraban una a una sin poder frenarlas.

El dolor que sentiría en aquella ocasión marcaría su vida para siempre.

No le costó nada a él romper su espíritu repitiendo aquel abuso una y otra vez, denigrándole más en cada encuentro, asegurándose de infundir un temor absoluto hacia su persona, un temor que se esforzó por ocultar enardecidamente a su hermana, protegiendo la pureza e inocencia que a ella le fue interrumpida.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —Cuestionó en un tono irritado cuando se deshizo de sus prendas y se quedó quieta a unos pasos de él—Quiero que vengas aquí, ¡ahora!

Se despertó terriblemente asustada, respirando entrecortadamente y con el sudor escurriendo de su frente. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de detener el temblor en su cuerpo.

Parecía una terrible pesadilla, pero era una terrible realidad. Su realidad.

—Él ya no está aquí, no puede hacerte daño. —Se repitió tratando de calmar su irregular respiración.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar como sucedía cuando un recuerdo de él decidía invadirle en sus sueños, consciente de que hubo una persona que se encargó de borrar todo recuerdo y todo temor que tuvo que alejar para protegerle de él.

— ¿Qué hice en mi antigua vida para recibir tanto sufrimiento? —Se preguntó con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, lágrimas que fueron limpiadas con brusquedad mientras se ponía de pie e iba al baño. Sentía demasiado asco y ganas de vomitar.

Más específicamente, sentía asco de ella misma.

Vertió su cena sobre el inodoro y una vez terminó, se despojó de sus ropas y se introdujo a la ducha, queriendo así que el agua borrase de su cuerpo aquellas huellas que por más que intentaba, no podia borrar de su mente, aquellas cicatrices que estaban allí después de casi diez años.

_Es tu culpa, tú lo sedujiste._

No, ella no lo había seducido.

_Si no tuvieras un cuerpo tan bellamente proporcionado desde temprana edad él no se hubiera fijado en ti._

Si él no hubiera ido por ella, entonces iría tras su hermana y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

_¿Entonces aceptas que lo disfrutaste?_

No, no lo había disfrutado. Todo aquello había sido un horrendo infierno.

_Lo disfrutaste._

No.

_Lo disfrutaste._

No

_Lo disfrutaste._

No

_¡Acéptalo, lo disfrutaste!_

— ¡No! —Ahogó su grito en medio de sus manos mientras camuflaba sus lágrimas en el agua que caía de la ducha sobre su cuerpo. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y se abrazó a sus piernas mientras que el agua continuaba cayendo.

Tardó cuarenta minutos para que pudiese tranquilizarse lo suficiente para terminar de ducharse, evitando completamente ver aquel cuerpo por el que sentía tanto asco, aquel cuerpo tan sucio.

Caminó en toalla a la habitación y tomó unas nuevas prendas para dormir, no se sentía a gusto usando las mismas que estaba vistiendo anteriormente, aunque en su interior estaba resignada a no poder conciliar el sueño.

Se sentó sobre el borde del colchón y entonces lo vio, el blazer de Tsubasa reposaba sobre la cómoda a un lado de su cama. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, aspirando el perfume de la Kazanari casi como si eso le transportase al pasado en el que se amaban desenfrenadamente y de la manera más pura. Se recostó entonces sobre la cama con aquella prenda apretujada fuertemente entre sus brazos, que fue finalmente liberada cuando Maria alcanzó el mundo de los sueños.

Nuevamente recuerdos invadieron la mente de Maria mientras dormía, pero ésta vez, se trataban de recuerdos bellos y hermosos que atesoraba con cada pizca de su ser. Sus recuerdos con su amada Tsubasa.

_"Me atrevo a confesar que mi persona ha sido cautivada por una voz bastante bella, la voz de un ángel, los movimientos gráciles de una diosa y la refinada ternura de una mirada"_

Ese era el fin de la primera nota que Tsubasa escribió con su puño y letra junto con su primer regalo. Maria recordaba que quedó intrigada no solo por aquella letra tan prolija, sino por aquellas palabras y aquel detalle que denotaban un interés sincero.

Cada regalo que Maria recibía era de lo más ostentoso, pero Tsubasa no había sido como todos. Su primer regalo se trataba de un lirio recién cortado con media hoja ocupada por, no solo un reconocimiento a su trabajo, sino que igualmente tenía una apreciación de una belleza distinta a la que todos solían quedar cautivados, aquel cuerpo tan mancillado. Y como si esto no fuese suficiente, Tsubasa no dejó remitente alguno, no quería ser reconocida.

_"Lamento que mi timidez me impida hablar con usted directamente, pero creo que es mejor de esta manera. Después de todo, ésta es la manera más pura para poder enamorarse"_

Tras cada lirio que era depositado de manera anónima en su camerino, Tsubasa dejaba claro que algo estaba naciendo en su interior, algo que no sabía que era y que no podía controlar, un deseo de protegerla de todos los males del mundo, regalarle las estrellas y hacer que la gravedad perdiese su fuerza.

_"Es curioso que sin saberlo has influido en mí, me has enseñado apreciar un arte que desconocía y del que siempre me desprendía. Soy fan de la actuación, tu actuación. Eres la razón por la que mañana tras mañana asisto a teatro con el único motivo de verte brillando y atravesando los corazones de todos, especialmente el mío"_

El juego de las pistas había comenzado cuando leyó aquello. Decidida a saber quién era aquel valiente que le conquistaba con su brutal sinceridad dejó una nota en la puerta de su camerino con un simple "Deseo conocerte" sin estar consciente de que la Kazanari igualmente acababa de tomar la determinación de hacerse conocer, dejando como respuesta un rayón con su prolija caligrafía un "lo mismo digo, señorita Cadenzavna".

_"Hoy, mientras dabas las gracias noté que tu sonrisa era más radiante que la de costumbre. No pude evitar pensar que quiero verla más a menudo y dirigida hacia mi persona, pero como sabrás, forzar las cosas no es mi estilo, por lo que me obligaré a darte la última pista para que sepas quien soy y decidas que hacer con estos sentimientos que has despertado en mí._

_21A"_

Cuando se contaba desde la izquierda, aquel asiento que solía mirar por costumbre de vez en cuando resultaba ser el número 21 de la fila A. Un asiento que mañana tras mañana era ocupado por una joven doncella no tan fina de cabellos azules que siempre sonreía con tierna timidez y una transparente mirada cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Esa doncella era quien siempre escribía las notas que cada mañana en la primera función y que le alegraban el día para interpretar con una energía distinta las obras en horas posteriores.

Habló con Serena acerca de ello. Algo era seguro, se había enamorado de un alma bondadosa que había demostrado ver más allá que los demás; y completamente harta de reservarse su propia felicidad, decidió desprenderse de Serena para poder ambas ser libre del control de él. Le envió con la editorial que tanto había insistido en trabajar con ella en el lado contrario del país y finalmente escapó de la casa que él les había proporcionado, comenzando a vivir, literalmente, en el teatro –algo no muy distinto al presente– , usando el último guión que Serena le dejó a aquel teatro que había actuado de manera tan amable con ellas, reconociendo inmediatamente sus talentos, para finalmente permitirse ser feliz con la persona que consideraba que era la indicada.

Fue la primera vez que sintió que podía ser ella misma sin ningún temor, sin ninguna carga pesada, olvidándose parcialmente de todo aquel agujero negro que hacía su existencia más y más obscura.

Tsubasa repetidas veces aseguraba que era la mujer más afortunada del universo por tener a un ángel a su lado, pero Maria de todo corazón consideraba que el ángel más bien era la menor.

Había cientos de veces en las que se sintió culpable de no poder corresponder a su amor de la manera en que debería hacerlo, pero simplemente le aterraba sentir la cercanía de otra persona más allá de lo platónico y su cuerpo reaccionaba antes de que pudiere pensar acerca de ello. Afortunadamente Tsubasa jamás cuestionó nada ni le forzó a nada, siempre fue en extremo respetuosa a pesar de que su pareja de tres años no pudiese hacer más que tomarle de la mano y recibir besos ocasionales. Lamentablemente, aquello le dio el arma perfecta para mentirle descaradamente, negando sus sentimientos, transformándolos en nada y rompiéndolas a ambas para siempre, porque él había vuelto para hacer daño a todos sus seres queridos.

Maria despertó de su bello sueño, el pasado, cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta le anunciaron que la hora del desayuno había llegado, y que una vez más debía de hacer de tripas corazón y actuar como la perra que él siempre se empeñó en hacerle creer que era.


	7. Capítulo 6

Tsubasa por primera vez posó una mirada confusa en su rostro al ver como Maria tenía su rostro peligrosamente abajo mientras desayunaban en un mutismo enfermizo. La Kazanari ya había logrado comprender de donde Shirabe sacaba ese actuar tan extraño ante las pesadillas cuando era más pequeña, sonaba ilógico, pero de verdad pareciera que lo sacó de Maria.

No comprendía porque últimamente Maria parecía no dormir con tranquilidad, ¿le seguirían asustando las lluvias? No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel pensamiento, Maria a veces era tan infantil…

Insertó otro bocado de su desayuno en su boca y su mente viajó a cientos de kilómetros por hora recordando lo sucedido durante el último tiempo que habían estado en Durandal preparando la boda del Serenade, las cuales llegaban esa noche ya que su boda se celebraría al día siguiente.

El tiempo pasó rápido, pero sus avances no lo eran tanto. Afortunadamente Tsubasa se recordaba día tras día que los lobos acechaban lentamente a su presa antes de atacar con todo su potencial y ella justamente se encontraba en esa temporada del asecho.

Había leído una vez en un artículo del periódico una teoría que decía que entre más pasase una persona en compañía de otra más despertaba el sentido de atracción y se desarrollaba hasta cierto grado ligero de dependencia; bueno pues había comprobado gracias a la Cadenzavna que aquello era cierto.

Conforme los días fueron pasando, compartiendo su dia a día exclusivamente con ella habían causado que Maria sin querer dejase ver que por más que le repugnara su _naturaleza desvergonzada e inmoral_ , no podía resistirse a la ley de la atracción. La había atrapado dirigiéndole miradas largas y profundas que buscaban detallar lo más posible, soñando despierta cuando se encontraban charlando, jugando con su cabello cuando le tocaba a ella dirigir la conversación y mirando repetidamente sus labios.

Tsubasa podía apostar fácilmente toda la fortuna de su familia que Maria deseaba besarla y sabía que ganaría, sus señales eran bastante claras. Jugar al "nada ha pasado, soy más inocente que una papa y más noble que una lechuga" traía bastantes ventajas, principalmente que hacía que la mayor se olvidase de alzar sus murallas y no actuara tan digna como debería hacerlo que juntado con sus vagamente entrenadas habilidades de conquista… si, realmente no estaba tan mal.

—Maria—Llamó suavemente y con la educación que le caracterizaba—Ya hemos terminado con las preparaciones así que somos libres. Yo ya he decidido mi vestimenta, no sé si vayas a ocupar ayuda con ese aspecto.

— ¿A qué viene el repentino interés? —preguntó desorientada.

—Quedé en ayudar a Akatsuki y a Tsukuyomi en lo que concierne a sus vestimentas y quería saber si gustas en acompañarnos.

Maria pareció pensarlo unos segundos para después aceptar, creando así lo que Tsubasa llamaría su "plan de acción" a prueba de todo.

De esta manera en compañía de las menores convivieron de una manera que rememoraba cada recuerdo del pasado anterior de aquella repugnante traición cuando realmente se creyó las mentiras de la mejor actriz de todos los tiempos; pero demostraría a Maria que algo de su talento había adquirido en su convivencia, ella sería capaz de engañarle de la misma manera, había aprendido de la mejor después de todo.

* * *

Maria nunca se imaginó en aquella situación, solo se reservaba a los sueños. Cuando engañó a Tsubasa para romperle el corazón y que así _él_ no pudiera acercarse a su familia, se resignó a tener su odio y su desprecio; pero nuevamente Tsubasa le demostraba que si había amor, el perdón siempre es posible.

La Kazanari tenía un corazón de oro, sin duda.

Tsubasa siempre eludía sus miedos y le demostraba lo bello de poder confiar en los demás; pero en ésta ocasión el temblor de sus manos no se detenía.

Esperaban por Kanade y Serena, pero la lluvia les atrapó, por lo que los caminos se volvían peligrosos y era mejor manejar con precaución. Más le valía a Kanade no aprovecharse de la situación, aún no estaban casadas y Maria no iba a permitir que su hermanita fuera profanada un día antes de su boda, ella tenía que ir de blanco, sí señor.

Kirika y Shirabe por su lado, hacía rato que se fueron a dormir, por lo que Maria y Tsubasa se habían quedado a solas en el recibidor.

Desde ese día en el teatro, una inimaginable cantidad de inseguridades nació en su interior, no podía concebir aún que la menor de verdad tomara en cuenta sus palabras dichas por protocolo (aunque igual la parejilla Serenade tuvo algo que ver en que su convivencia volviera); también estaba el hecho de que la culpa que sentía creaba una barrera que mantenía todas sus emociones reprimidas en su interior, evitando todo acercamiento con la Kazanari, pero eso esa noche su barrera cayó sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

El día había sido maravilloso a su lado, tanto que recordó su bella relación en el antaño y desde que el sol cayó, el ambiente que quedó fue simplemente… mágico. En un principio charlaban de la pareja por la que sus caminos nuevamente se cruzaron, conforme el tiempo pasó la confianza aumentó tanto que Maria se olvidó por completo del "espacio personal" y permitió que Tsubasa se sentara junto a ella, quedando así lado a lado. Su siempre recordada facilidad de divagar les llevó a desviar la conversación innumerables veces hasta que la misma conversación les llevó a hablar de aquel tiempo en el que estuvieron lo más lejos la una de la otra, omitiendo por supuesto, el motivo completamente a propósito, a Maria le pareció que ninguna quería recordar ese desafortunado evento.

Casi como si lo hubiese hecho sin querer, Tsubasa comentó de su soltería, adjudicándole sutilmente que no había llegado nadie que alterara su esquema en una manera siquiera similar a la que Maria hizo en el pasado.

Ante ésta declaración, Maria quedó muda, pues si había entendido su mensaje correctamente, Tsubasa no había vuelto a enamorarse después de su ruptura, y por como cerró sus ojos cuando acarició su mejilla, podría quedar algo residual, como todos esos sentimientos que ella continuaba albergando con candado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Yo… después de ti… tampoco hubo nadie más—Declaró Maria con un poco de torpeza, pues la menor había abierto los ojos ante su caricia y le contemplaba en silencio. Su mirada pasaba dela suya a sus labios, sin ser Maria consciente de que sucedía lo mismo con ella.

El pulgar de Tsubasa acarició la comisura derecha de Maria antes de recorrerse por su labio interior, luchó por contener su sonrisa y disfrazó su expresión en una anhelante mientras cerraba más la distancia.

—Desde que te fuiste, en ningún momento saliste de mi cabeza—Dijo Tsubasa. Maria cerró los ojos y se acercó unos milímetros más, fue allí cuando la heredera de los Kazanari supo que había ganado aquella partida, Maria se encontraba deseándola—Pero reconozco mi lugar y respetaré tus deseos. No he olvidado que esto te causa repulsión.

Nadie podía juzgar a la Cadenzavna por dejarse llevar por el dolor en la mirada de la Kazanari. Su acto se volvió convincente al soltar aquellas palabras que destrozaron gran parte de Tsubasa, pues dicho dolor, era lo único real en ese momento, que ésta supiera como usarlo a su favor para penetrar en el noble corazón de la mayor, ya era algo muy distinto.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Tsubasa por su _atrevimiento._

Tsubasa hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Maria no la dejó hacerlo, su presencia había hipnotizado sus sentidos; como en el pasado, la menor le había hecho olvidarlas pesadas cargas sobre sus hombros, le hacía bajar sus defensas.

—No. Yo lo siento—Ver como su mirada ya 1no era tan abierta como antes le hizo reflexionar sobre el efecto de sus mentiras—Te hice tanto daño…—Pronunció arrepentida.

—Maria, si no rompemos esta cercanía, será peligroso para mi corazón. —La aludida hizo algo que la menor no pudo predecir. Por primera vez Maria promovió un contacto, y no cualquiera, sino la unión de sus labios, cuando en el pasado, siempre había sido Tsubasa quien lo iniciaba.

Sus labios se unieron con timidez, moviéndose lentamente, reconociéndose después de tantos años separados. Bailaron a un lento compás. No había prisas de ninguna índole, así que apresurarse carecía de todo sentido.

Sin quererlo, Tsubasa guardó cada mínimo contacto y cada insignificante sensación en su memoria. En ese momento estaba renunciando a los bellos momentos del pasado, completamente ignorante de que en ese momento Maria había dado un enorme paso para olvidarse de sus temores; pero a diferencia de lo anterior, la Kazanari era completamente consciente de que se estaba convirtiendo en un _perfecto embustero._


	8. Capítulo 7

Una vez el contacto fue terminado Maria fue extremadamente consciente de sus acciones, separándose inmediatamente de Tsubasa que sonreía de manera triunfante, pero que a ojos de María únicamente se le notaba ilusionada por el brillo que emitía, un brillo que no sabía que ella igualmente desprendía.

El silencio fue tan incómodo como la situación, Maria evitaba mirar directamente a Tsubasa que no despegaba su mirada de ella sin borrar ni un milímetro su sonrisa. y como para hacerlo todo más incómodo todavía, la puerta principal se abrió dejando escuchar las quejas de Kanade quien declaraba estar cansada y con ganas de acostarse y no despertar por unos días, cosa que obligó a que Maria saltara de su asiento lo más lejos posible de la menor, quien atinó a quedarse impasible mientras se giraba a recibir a la próxima parejilla casada-

—Llegan más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero al menos lo han hecho con bien. —Dijo Tsubasa en cuanto ambas se aparecieron en el living.

— ¿Nos estaban esperando? —Preguntó Kanade sorprendida mientras que Serena fruncía el ceño y miraba a su hermana quien tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

Eran pasadas las doce de la madrugada en ese momento.

—Maria es toda una mamá gato con Serena—Fue la respuesta de la heredera de los Kazanari ante la aparente incapacidad de Maria para hablar coherentemente. Kanade rio fuertemente rescatando a su cuñada sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

—No puedes tener más razón, parece más su madre que su hermana.

Normalmente Maria diría algun comentario que sería para mostrar una falsa indignación que disfrazaba esa protección como algo "normal" que cualquier hermana haría por otra, pero no en esa ocasión, lo que más quería era huir.

—Me alegra en sobre manera que la lluvia no fue un impedimento de que llegaran con bien—Eso Maria, ignora el tema, no pasa nada, aquí no pasa nada—Sin embargo estoy muriendo de sueño en estos momentos, hemos estado trabajado arduamente en los preparativos de su boda hasta hace poco y sinceramente el agotamiento es mucho por lo que me retiro a dormitar. Buenas noches.

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Tsubasa mientras que Maria daba una acelerada reverencia y se dirigía a una caminada demasiado rápida a su habitación asignada.

—Yo iré a avisarle a Ogawa-san que vaya calentando los restos de la cena de esta noche, seguramente el viaje tan largo y pesado les dejó con hambre—Y así, caminando con orgullo y confianza, creó un enorme contraste con el acelerado huir de Maria con su paso lento y calmado. Kanade y Serena intercambiaron miradas confundidas ante el extraño ambiente que rodeaba el lugar.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó la mayor de las dos únicamente por mes y medio.

—No lo sé.

Una vez Tsubasa notificó a Ogawa de la llegada de la pareja comprometida y que los platos fueron servidos, esta misma dejó a Kanade y a Serena a solas para darles la privacidad que su última velada pre-matrimonio requería, durmiéndose con una increíble paz en su interior a la que no podía encontrar origen y que a falta de ganas de su cerebro de dejarle un sueño, invadió por todo su periodo de sueño un recuerdo bastante curioso; el día en que decidió comprar la sortija adecuada para pedirle a Maria casamiento siete años atrás.

Como todas las mañanas, había ido al teatro en el que trabajaba su novia, dejando un pequeño detalle en su camerino y deleitándose del talento que le hacía lucir tan vivaz a sus ojos, la capacidad de encarnar a un personaje de tal manera que le hiciera simpatizar con él e inmiscuirle en la historia que representaban.

Después de ver que evidentemente Kirika y Shirabe no serían capaces de guardarle el secreto y que Ogawa estaría ayudándole a encubrir su ausencia prolongada por escoger aquel símbolo de su próximo compromiso, Tsubasa no tuvo más opción que acudir por su cuenta pidiendo la mayor discreción posible, cosa bastante fácil a decir verdad, después de todo, su relación con Maria continuaba manteniéndose en el anonimato.

Viajo de joyería en joyería hasta evaluando opción por opción ya que había algo que aún no le hacía decidirse por una sortija en concreto. Puede que uno que otro dijera que era algo apresurado ya que llevaban apenas dos años de relación, pero Tsubasa sentía dentro de su corazón que Maria era la mujer adecuada para ella, por eso quería encontrar el anillo adecuado para su amada, uno no ostentoso (ya que no gustaba de ello) pero que no fuese lo suficientemente simple como para que no fuese capaz de entenderse su mensaje. Fue entonces, repasando una a una las razones de porqué aquello era tan importante, cuando repentinamente su mirada se encontró con aquella sortija adecuada.

A simple vista se veía bastante bonito.

Era una sortija con la base circular hecha a base de plata con un cuarzo rosado sobresaliendo del medio que era visiblemente rodeada por pequeños trozos de ópalo en un diseño tan elegante que encajaba con la estética imagen de Maria a la perfección y que sería capaz de usar en sus obras como caracterización de cualquier personaje; y es que además según la descripción de la vendedora, siendo el cuarzo rosado conocido principalmente como la piedra del "amor gentil" que fomentaba la paz y la calma a las relaciones. Excelente para curar las heridas emocionales, disipar la negatividad y restaurar la armonía después del conflicto, promoviendo también la apreciación del arte; mientras que al juntarse con el ópalo que simbolizaba las emociones, incluido el amor, la pasión y la espontaneidad, contribuyendo a su manera con la visualización, la imaginación, los sueños y la curación, creaba el mensaje que quería transmitir a su amada Maria.

Saber la talla del dedo de Maria no fue difícil, ambas tenían la misma talla, por lo que se apresuró a pagar y guardar aquel anillo en una cajilla de terciopelo de la que nunca volvió a salir.

Tsubasa decidió gritarle al mundo entero que estaba enamorada de la actriz principal del teatro de la ciudad e hicieron público su noviazgo, pero cada vez que queria crear el ambiente adecuado para proponerse en matrimonio los nervios le traicionaban y al final fue posponiendo aquello por más de un año, no sabiendo si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, pues Maria decidió abandonarla antes de que volviese a armarse de valor.

A la Kazanari le resultaba curioso que hasta la fecha ese anillo continuaba en el estudio de su casa como si esperase por ella, con la caja abierta de vez en cuando para no olvidar como lucia aquel accesorio. No imaginaba que aquel anillo pudiese calzar en otra persona que la Maria del pasado. Igualmente resultaba curioso que cada vez que tenía algún recuerdo de su antigua relación, resultaba siendo un presagio.

Tsubasa volvió del mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa escéptica. No había manera posible en la que terminara usando aquella sortija jamás con la persona por la que fue comprada originalmente.

Casarse con Maria no estaba dentro de sus planes.

* * *

En cuanto el reloj marcó las siete de la mañana toda la servidumbre en Durandal comenzó a movilizarse ya fuera para ayudar a las novias a prepararse para aquel gran día o para recibir a diferentes involucrados directamente en el evento, como pasteleros, maquillistas, estilistas, músicos, etc. La boda comenzaría hasta las seis de la tarde, pero de todas maneras había infinidad de cosas por hacer aun si Maria y Tsubasa habían hecho todo el cargo pesado en la planificación, limpieza e instalación de ciertos lugares.

Y si bien es verdad que nadie había atestiguado el contacto que tanto como Maria y Tsubasa habían compartido la noche anterior, era visible que algo había pasado entre ellas, pues de alguna manera se sentía como si las barreras que habían construido mutuamente para repeler sus sentimientos se hubiese caído de la nada y ahora esos sentimientos estuviesen libres.

Kanade no veía nada malo en ello, ya era hora de que esas dos se llevasen mejor; Serena por otro lado estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana, bien era cierto que ella al contraer nupcias con Kanade era libre del control de _él_ , pero Maria al volver a acercarse de esa manera a la heredera de los Kazanari volvía a estar presa de sus caprichos, y sinceramente eso era algo que no deseaba en ninguna circunstancia, pero al verla tan ¿ilusionada? (¿Es correcto usar ese término?) con Tsubasa aún a pesar de su pena, con esa sonrisa tan brillante no podía simplemente decirle "aléjate de la mujer que amas con cada fibra de tu ser".

Y si bien ni Maria ni Tsubasa habían intercambiado palabras entre ellas desde que el evento comenzó, sus miradas nunca se habían despegado la una de la otra, y cuando éstas coincidían solamente podían sonreírse de manera tímida, nerviosa… expectante, lo cual fue todavía más evidente para todos tras la manera en que sus miradas parecían fundirse la una con la otra mientras que Tsubasa tocaba en el piano la marcha nupcial y, momentos después, cuando Maria entonó una canción especial para el primer vals de Kanade y Serena como matrimonio después de haber terminado la ceremonia tradicional y comenzar la fiesta con el sol ya completamente escondido.

Si Maria hubiese estado más atenta, se hubiese percatado de como las lenguas se habían desatado en ligeros murmullos con cada acción que hacía, si tan solo su mente no fuese un caos desde la noche anterior no hubiese a Tsubasa acercarse más a ella una vez que comenzaron los brindis en honor a la pareja, sentándose a su lado y mencionándola sin decir su nombre en el suyo, correspondiéndolo sin siquiera pensarlo cuando llegó su turno. Si tan solo hubiese sido más asertiva no hubiese contribuido a la fachada tan bellamente románica, pero falsa, imagen entre ellas dos: una pareja que se conoció de la manera más casual y que inició de la manera más simple pero espectacular a su vez. Una pareja que duró tres años unida desprendiendo el mismo amor del primer día pero que, a ojos ajemos, se separó por las ofertas de trabajo de una de ellas en el extranjero y reuniéndose años después por _obra del_ destino, ambas partes solteras desde su separación, casi como si hubiesen estado esperando por esa otra parte desde su separación; y que al estar tan ínfimamente involucrados en el evento más importante de las personas más importantes de su vida, simplemente sus sentimientos reprimirlos se habían desbordado y ya eran imposibles de contener.

Si Maria no hubiese compartido una pieza con Tsubasa puede que hubiese prevenido lo que pasaría en su futuro al descuidarse tan descaradamente. Pues mientras que Tsubasa fue llamada por parte de su padre para felicitarle por su participación en aquel evento de tan buena estirpe, Maria decidió pasearse por los alrededores y respirar con tranquilidad; fue entonces cuando se arrepintió terriblemente de permitir una oportunidad tan de acercársele nuevamente.

Una mano masculina apretó su hombro con fuerza arrebatándole un quejido al tiempo que una voz hablaba directamente a su oído.

—No creía que después de engañarme decidieras regresar a mi territorio—Habló con un tono entre molestia y arrogancia. Maria giró su rostro encontrándose con aquella sonrisa cínica que le invadía en cada pesadilla.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Trató de hacer parecer que no tenía miedo de _él_ , pero no pudo, cada fibra de su ser estaba aterrada de saber que estuvo todo el tiempo allí, observándole.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Cuestionó con socarronería—Mi sobrina acaba de contraer nupcias con la primogénita de una familia con la que trabajo desde muchos años atrás.

Ojos rojizos le vieron con frialdad absoluta.

—No te olvides que sigo teniendo el poder absoluto como para controlar las vidas de ambas y la de su padre.

Maria guardó absoluto silencio ante las palabras de aquel hombre de cabellos púrpuras que en ese momento vestía un traje blanco de corte ajustado y un sombrero del mismo color que solo incrementaba su falsa fachada intachable, la de un humilde pero exitoso mercader con alianzas en el extranjero. Junto a ella se encontraba el hermanastro de su padre y el responsable de que el mismo fuese incriminado, Adam Weishaupt.


	9. Capítulo 8

Maria sintió que el aire se le cortaba al darse cuenta de lo que quisiera o no, Adam tenía razón, tenía la vida de ella y su padre en sus manos,

—No creí que fueras lo suficientemente estúpida como para, no solo regresar, sino también como para acercarte nuevamente a Tsubasa. —Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa—Los sentimientos son tan volubles, por eso me encanta experimentar con ellos.

Adam Weishaupt era un hombre respetable en todo el sentido de la palabra a los ojos de todos pero únicamente Maria, Serena y los que trabajaban cercanamente con él sabían que todo no era más que una fachada perfectamente creada para operar libremente con sus negocios del bajo mundo los cuales consistían en tráfico de armas, drogas y hasta personas más unas cuantas cosas más de las que Maria nunca quiso profundizar un detalle.

Conocido mayormente por su apodo, "El Kraken", fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para mantener su anonimato e inculpar a su hermano por sus actos gracias a una mal afortunada coincidencia. Aquel jefe abusivo que quería quitarle al señor Cadenzavna su único día libre no fue más que otro iluso que creyó poder negociar con el Kraken y verle la cara teniendo la muerte como pago a su osadía. Maria lo describiría como la peor de las coincidencias, pues a raíz de aquello Adam fue capaz de cubrir sus múltiples crímenes con el nombre de su padre pero igualmente teniendo su influencia como garantía de que no lo asesinarían hasta que el así lo pidiera, pues había una cosa que Adam deseaba más que nada: Destruir a la familia Kazanari, y para ello ocupaba a la pequeña Maria.

Genjuuro Kazanari y Adam Weishaupt aparentemente eran grandes amigos y aliados, pero en la realidad se detestaban mutuamente, sin el primero ser consciente de ello. _El Kraken_ es un criminal al que Genjuuro ha seguido la pista desde sus orígenes, pero su hábil manera de cubrir sus huellas siempre lo dejaba un paso atrás dejando a Adam muy pendiente de sus acciones sin saber que aquel hombre en el que tanto confiaba no era más que un ser sin escrúpulos que carecía de la humanidad suficiente como para asesinar a su esposa y a su hijo próximo solamente para fortalecer su imagen y abusar de una niña de nueve años simplemente para cumplir sus bajas fantasías.

Adam era un hombre que generalizaba y que además era extremadamente vengativo que a cambio de las molestias que Genjuuro causaba a sus negocios deseaba destruir su familia entera para desmoronarlo lo suficiente como para permitirle finalmente deshacerse de aquella piedra en sus perfectos zapatos.

Nunca esperó que la _pequeña zorra_ hija de su hermanastro fuese esa oportunidad que tanto estuvo esperando.

—Déjame adivinar, sigues enamorada de ella.

—No es verdad, ya lo he superado. No tienes manera de llegar a ella ni a su familia. —Maria hizo la espectacular actuación de una mujer segura a pesar de que interiormente estuviese temblando del terror.

—Puedes engañar a cualquiera, pero a mí no. Conozco cada fibra de tu ser—Declaró arrogante depositando una mordida en el descubierto cuello de Maria quien hizo una mueca de dolor, destrozando por completo su actuación, ¿porqué tenía que estar tan cerca? —Las miradas que estuvieron intercambiando durante todo este estúpido evento son bastante fáciles de leer.

Maria trató de alejarse de Adam quien estaba recorriendo la parte inferior de su cintura con total descaro pero éste se encargó de demostrarle porque él siempre estaba a cargo de todo.

—Tal parece que podrás continuar el trabajillo que te dejé hace siete años, y esta vez sin que mi hermanito salga herido—Dijo con total sorna sabiendo que aquellas palabras bastaban para causar en Maria el efecto deseado, desmoronarla a base del terror que por años se encargó de infundir en ella.

Siete años atrás, un año antes de que Maria abandonase a Tsubasa, cuando la relación entre Maria y Tsubasa se hizo pública Adam fue capaz de confirmar sus sospechas y trazar un plan bastante sencillo pero capaz de afectar a su más grande enemigo. Maria y Tsubasa habían sido lo más discretas posibles acerca de su relación, no querían desatar malas lenguas cuando estaban apenas conociéndose ni que la presión orillara a la Cadenzavna a actuar de alguna manera que no le placiera, es decir, Tsubasa continuaba siendo la cabeza de los Kazanari después de todo.

Nadie jamás tuvo la base para difundir un "La actriz principal de la villa está saliendo con la heredera del clan Kazanari" hasta que la misma Tsubasa lo anunció en un banquete con Maria sujetando su mano fuertemente. La noticia se dispersó como pólvora y entonces Adam recobró interés en su aburrida muñeca.

La economía que sostenía a la familia entera siempre estaba a manos del líder, fuese quien fuese, así mismo también estaba a cargo de la administración de los demás Dojos; por tanto, si se lograba derrumbar al líder se lograba derrumbar a la familia entera, entre ellos el hombre al que tanto deseaba destruir.

—Quiero que la continúes seduciendo como has estado haciendo para que no pueda administrar los Dojos y además estafes la cuenta bancaria familiar. Eres libre de hacer con ese dinero lo que quieras, como pagar la fianza de tu padre y finalmente hacer que deje de sufrir en esa cárcel en la que lo encerré.

Esa fue la orden que Adam le dio mientras demostraba el porqué de su poderío, dejando visibles marcas de golpes en ellas que despertaron inmediatamente la rabia de Tsubasa pero que Maria disfrazó como un asalto exitosamente a pesar de que la Kazanari quería justicia por quien había lastimado a la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué aun no haces lo que te encargué? ¡La familia Kazanari está mejor que nunca! —Reclamó con sus manos ahorcando el blanquecino cuello de Maria quien hacía lo mejor posible para respirar— ¿necesitas otro incentivo? ¿Debo dejar a tu padre al borde de la muerte esta vez como para que me tomes en serio?

Maria por más que deseara el bienestar de su padre, no podía traicionar la confianza que Tsubasa depositó en sus manos de esa manera, así como tampoco podía romper el futuro de las pequeñas Kirika y Shirabe a quienes, poco a poco, comenzó a ver más como unas hijas que como a unas hermanas menores. Más inocentes no podían pagar por la avaricia del malvado.

—Ya entiendo, la amas. —Se burló Adam ante los gritos de dolor de Maria por lo que se encontraba realizando—Muy mal, Maria. Muy mal. Tú me perteneces y haces mi voluntad, solamente muerta podrás liberarte de mí. Y pobre de ti si se te ocurre abrir la boca con tu amada perra, porque me aseguraré de que tus palabras sean lo último que escuche.

Escapar lo más lejos posible de su control era lo más similar a morir, pensó Maria. Adam tenía ojos en todas partes y si la tenía lo suficientemente vigilada como para saber que no estaba cumpliendo su voluntad, definitivamente la tendría lo suficientemente vigilada como para asegurarse de que se enteraría de que avisara a Tsubasa del peligro que corría apenas le advirtiera.

¿Qué hacer? No todos podían ganar en ese juego. Era o la voluntad de Adam con todos perjudicados o la voluntad de Maria de protegerlos a todos aun a costa de su propia felicidad y paz mental. La decisión no fue difícil, su padre siempre le había dicho que mientras aquellos que amaban estaban bien no importaba el dolor que a uno le tocase cargar cada vez que le visitaba en prisión para reconfortarla.

Engañó a Adam, algo que sin duda no se podía hacer dos veces. Maria de alguna manera había logrado sobreponerse al inteligente, maquiavélico y precavido hombre robando no dinero a la familia sino a la misma Tsubasa, una cantidad que sin duda era grande pero que no le afectaba considerando que ese dinero no pertenecía a los Kazanari sino simplemente a Tsubasa, un dinero que trabajó con esmero desde adolescente con las ganas de demostrarse que no dependía de su familia y podía irse de ellos si la situación lo ameritara. El precio a pagar por ello fue aquel amor tan bello y puro que Maria estaba segura que jamás podría volver a presenciar, cargando el sentirse miserable y que Tsubasa se creyera usada para salvaguardar su vida y la de su propia familia.

Hoy en el presente, lo que en un principio sería un "entrada por salida" se convirtió nuevamente en un martirio al dejarse guiar por aquel amor tan intenso que aun seis años después de despedirse de la peor de las maneras, continuaba intacto.

—No pienso caer de nuevo en tus redes. Me iré de aquí en cuanto Serena se instale con su esposa, a las cuales, por cierto, jamás podrás tocar.

Adam rio. —No lo harás Maria, y más te vale que cuides tu espalda, esta vez no podrás volver a escapar de mí—Apretó con su mano su mandíbula—Y que no se te olvide, tu eres **mí** muñeca,

Maria le miro con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de mostrar antes de que Adam finalmente le soltara para beber de la copa de champagne que todo el tiempo llevó con él, y casi como si Maria le hubiese dicho al universo "golpéame más" en ese momento apareció Tsubasa quien saludó a Adam con respeto antes de notificarle a Maria que su hermana y su esposa le estaban buscando.

—Tsubasa-san—Llamó Adam una vez Maria los dejó a solas—Le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

La Kazanari frunció el ceño, confusa.

—No logro entender sus palabras señor Weishaupt.

—Intentar retomar un amor no cosa fácil, una oportunidad que muy pocas veces se da. —Suspiró Adam viéndose melancólico—ya quisiera yo tener esa misma suerte.

—Estoy segura de que no hay nada que se lo impida, seguramente la señorita Tiki desearía que fuera feliz aun después de su muerte.

—Yo hice un pacto de amarla únicamente a ella durante nuestros votos matrimoniales, y pienso respetarlo hasta el último de mis días.

—Encuentro su devoción y su dedicación admirable, quisiera yo tener un poco de esa dedicación que muestra.

—Usted puede tenerlo si se esmera, joven Kazanari—Señaló con su mirada a la mayor de las Cadenzavna que se encontraba siendo abrazada por Kanade—No deje escapar al amor de su vida una segunda vez, tengo la corazonada de que su amor de ella hacia usted continúa allí.

A los ojos de Adam, Tsubasa se vio ilusionada.

—Eso haré, téngalo por seguro. Maria no volverá a separarse de mí.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos estaban portando la misma mirada fría y calculadora.


	10. Capítulo 9

—Muchas felicidades por su compromiso, Maria-san—Felicitó una de sus compañeras en el teatro una vez finalizado su primera obra matutina.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué compromiso? —Cuestionó Maria confundida. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la boda de su hermana y que se reintegró a su rutina, bueno casi; de todas maneras, Maria estaba segura de que no tenía compromiso alguno, es más, en cuanto terminase el tiempo para representar aquella obra en la que nuevamente (y de alguna manera) tenía el protagónico ella estaba completamente decidida a irse, por eso se permitía disfrutar de la compañía de Tsubasa antes de finalmente abandonarla, y esta vez para siempre.

Su compañera le miro sorprendida y en parte asustada, como si hubiese arruinado una gran sorpresa, afortunadamente no tuvo que responder a la pregunta de la Cadenzavna, pues en ese momento tocaron la puerta del camerino que ambas compartían.

Del otro lado se encontraba una Tsubasa igualmente contrariada, pero sobre todo impaciente de hablar con Maria, La Kazanari no había sido del todo consciente del alcance de sus acciones en la boda de Kanade, pero nunca esperó que los rumores escalasen un nivel tan grande como para emparejarlas en un falso compromiso; ella se había dado cuenta de aquello gracias a las acciones de Kanade, quien en canto la vio se abrazó a ella fuertemente mientras le felicitaba y reprochaba al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste decirme que la hermana de mi amada Serena es aquella novia que tuviste años atrás? —Reprochó.

—Ella quiso pretender que nada había pasado y yo no vi necesario hacer más escándalo del necesario. —Restó importancia mientras alzaba la ceja, ¿cómo se había enterado? Buscó a Serena con la mirada pero solo la encontró a la distancia hablando con Kirika y Shirabe que parecían estarla acosando con preguntas.

—Tuve que enterarme por los rumores del pueblo y eso no es nada bonito, Tsubasa—Se quejó haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño, Tsubasa rodó los ojos y buscó el tono más irónico en su ser para responder,

—Perdóname por no decirte que tu cuñada es mi expareja.

—Te perdono porque soy genial y da la casualidad que te quiero mucho. —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa abrazando a Tsubasa como si quisiera romperle las vértebras, tanta felicidad le estaba asustando.

— Pues muchas gracias—Dijo en tono dudoso.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Y… qué?

— ¿No tienes nada más que decirme?

—Como qué.

—Ya sabes, darme las gracias por ser tan maravillosa prima y juntarte de nuevo con el amor de tu vida. —Alardeo.

— ¿Ah?

Tras recibir una mirada por parte de Kanade que siempre le daba cuando quería decirle "lo sé todo, no me puedes engañar", la cual por cierto detestaba como si no hubiese un mañana, la señorita Amou de Cadenzavna Eve soltó las palabras mágicas.

—Ya sé sobre tu compromiso.

— ¿Mi compromiso? ¿Mi compromiso con quién? —La mirada pícara de Kanade menos confianza le daba, que si la juntaba con su actitud tan alegre… oh no.

—Con Maria, por supuesto.

—Lo siento, no logro entenderte.

Según lo que había podido entender Tsubasa, había un rumor esparciéndose desde hace dos semanas, cuando comenzó a visitar a Maria a su camerino después qué esta se reintegrara al teatro ya pasado el furor de la boda simplemente para continuar el plan que tenía acerca de enamorar y desechar a Maria, el cual ciertamente iba de maravilla –podia sentir el deseo en ella– comenzó a esparcirse el rumor de que la siguiente boda sería la suya con la actriz que sin querer afianzó por sus acciones que estaba próxima a proponerse, lo peor vino cuando su padre le llamó para felicitarle por tomar una decisión tan importante antes de que decidiera abandonar aquel mundo terrenal. Lastimosamente por la delicada condición que su padre había adquirido anteriormente no podía aclararle la verdad, especialmente cuando su fuente de información había sido el confiable Adam Weishaupt, el mejor amigo de la familia desde que su padre era joven.

Pensando en esto, la puerta fue abierta por la compañera de Maria quien le miraba cómplice mientras que la mujer a la que estaba buscando se veía desorientada; de acuerdo, ella definitivamente acababa de enterarse acerca de lo que estaban diciendo sobre ellas.

—Maria, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? —Pidió educadamente, viéndose un tanto tímida gracias a eso.

—C-Claro—Accedió poniéndose de pie rápidamente, necesitaban aclarar lo que estaba pasando inmediatamente.

* * *

De rodillas, frente a cientos de personas, Tsubasa extendía a Maria aquel anillo de compromiso que pensó que viviría por siempre en el cajón de su estudio quien en ese momento derramaba _lágrimas de felicidad_ mientras que parecía haber quedado muda.

—No quiero desperdiciar más tiempo contigo fingiendo que nos acabamos de conocer e iniciar de nuevo, así que, por favor, acepta casarte conmigo, Maria. —Fueron sus palabras firmes con un _brillo emocionado_ en su mirada.

Maria asintió repetidas veces limpiándose las lágrimas que brotaban de ella.

—Me haces la mujer más feliz de la tierra, Tsubasa. Te amo. —Tsubasa sonrió y se puso de pie mientras que todos los que presenciaban la mentira más grande de la historia aplaudiendo y vitoreando en aprobación a aquella que por mucho tiempo les apodaron como _la pareja perfecta_ por la simple manera en que nació su amor y como _permanecía intacto_ después de tanto tiempo.

Contrario a lo que muchos estaban esperando, no se besaron, sino que en cuanto la sortija se deslizó por el anular izquierdo de la mayor, se abrazaron de tal manera de que nadie pudiese ver los labios de ninguna.

—Ha salido perfecto. —Felicitó Tsubasa.

— ¿De verdad hemos sido convincentes?

—Si no hubiese sido así, ten por seguro que no estarían todos tan emocionados por nuestro forzado compromiso. —A pesar de sonar como una broma, Maria no lo tomó de aquella manera, sabía que todo era una mentira más, pero no quería recordárselo constantemente.

Desde las sombras El Kraken y el investigador Kazanari observaban satisfechos a la pareja, ambas mujeres estaban actuando de la manera en la que les indicaron, pero solamente uno tendría el desenlace que deseaba.


	11. Capítulo 10

Kazanari Genjuuro analizaba desde el estudio en la mansión de los Kazanari las acciones que se habían desencadenado con su plan de acción, esperaba que con eso logrará por fin una manera eficiente de atrapar a su jurado enemigo, el Kraken, de lo contrario, la maravillosa actuación que se habían montado la hermana de su nuera y su sobrina valdría nada.

Todo había comenzado días atrás cuando una seria Tsubasa y una asustada María fueron a verlo con la mayor confidencialidad posible. Había escuchado los rumores acerca de un compromiso entre ellas pero decidió brindarles el beneficio de la duda, ya que si Tsubasa no lo había hablado con él, Kanade o con Chris, no podía ser algo muy verídico. Después de todo, el sí que supo de la nunca realizada propuesta de su sobrina en el pasado.

Tsubasa quería hablar con María acerca del falso rumor y buscar una manera de disolverlo sin que ninguno de las dos terminase con su reputación de mala manera como para impedir que Tsubasa lograra su objetivo de seguir cortejándola. ¿Qué pasó, sin embargo? Les era difícil estar a solas y cuando al fin lo estuvieron, hablarlo les fue complicado, afortunadamente, una vez llegaron a la mejor conclusión de cómo deshacer todo; siguiendo su papel de mujer atenta, la Kazanari decidió acompañar a María a su residencia, sorprendiéndose al notar que se trataba del mismo teatro.

María le explicó que todo se debía a que por lo repentino que había sido el desarrollo de las cosas no había tenido tiempo de establecerse formalmente, y que de todas maneras, no es como si pensara hacerlo allí. Justo en ese momento, cuando la puerta a su camerino fue abierta, notaron que el lugar había sido arrasado nada más y nada menos que por el Kraken, quien dejó una nota bastante clara que le amenazaba acerca de que más valiera que encontrase una forma de casarse con la heredera de los Kazanari si no quería que algo les pasase a su padre y a su hermana. Ésta nota, fue leída por la menor antes que por la mayor, y tras cuestionarle por su relación con el Kraken –la cual María negó por completo–, sin siquiera dejarle replicar, tomó a la Cadenzavna y le llevó con ella a ver a su tío.

Bastó con que Tsubasa contase lo sucedido para que Genjuuro atara cabos. El susto de María por otro lado, era tremendo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría Adam nada más enterarse que había ido directamente con los Kazanari.

—Dejémosle creer que ha ganado—Dijo Genjuuro repentinamente tras unos minutos de reflexión, sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes—Es la mejor manera de que crea que todo surge como el desea y se descuide un poco para dejarnos ver qué planea.

— ¿Está consciente de lo que nos está pidiendo? —Interrogó Tsubasa frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que es demasiado, pero es necesario si queremos por fin acabar con el legado del Kraken. —Habló Genjuuro con firmeza—Tsubasa, tú has visto con tus propios ojos de lo que es capaz ese hombre. Necesitamos acabar con él.

María guardó silencio sopesando que Tsubasa hubiese tenido contacto antes con las acciones de Adam, aterrorizándose más de solo pensar que su vida estaba más en peligro que antes.

—Entiendo perfectamente su punto, sin embargo, un matrimonio forzado no es la mejor de las opciones. Él incluso se dará cuenta de que es falso. —Trató de hacerlo desistir.

— ¿Realmente no te has puesto a pensar porque _él_ las escogió justamente a ustedes?

—Quiere llegar a Genjuuro-sama. —Recitó María en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa que alguien _tan ajeno_ al Kraken pudiese ver la unión.

—Y ustedes son la mejor manera tanto como para llegar a él como para llegar a mí. —Agregó el oficial— ¡Piénsalo un momento Tsubasa! Recuerda lo que fueron ustedes y lo que son ahora.

La Kazanari agachó la mirada mientras que los nervios querían hacerle una mala jugada a la Cadenzavna.

—Yo conozco al señor Cadenzavna. —María quedó igual de sorprendida que Tsubasa, la primera por no saber desde cuando lo hacía y la segunda por el simple hecho de hacerlo. María nunca le había permitido conocer más de su padre más que viejas historias—Él es un buen hombre víctima de una mala situación. Yo soy de los pocos que cree en su inocencia, y que él no es más que solo un peón para el Kraken.

Y no estaba muy errado que digamos.

—La señorita María puede ser un conector eficiente entre uno de sus peones y la relación que quiere crear conmigo ya que con mis hijas no puede. 

—Lo siento, tío. Pero no puedo obligar a Maria a participar en esto y mucho menos ponerla a merced del Kraken. —Y no había duda de que la Kazanari estaba hablando enserio.

Muchos, pero muchos años atrás Genjuuro Kazanari había logrado bloquear una carga de personas que estaban por ser vendidas a un científico loco en Taiwán, sorprendiéndose al notar las condiciones de cada uno, estaban a penas vivos y con sus esperanzas rotas. Tsubasa lastimosamente se vio involucrada en ello ya que fue ella quien de mera casualidad logró descifrar los pensamientos de aquel hombre tan vil, llevándose una imagen que nunca olvidaría, una Kirika golpeada por casi por completo, con algunas heridas recientes todavía abiertas, Genjuuro decidió tomarla bajo su tutela después de reconocerla como la hija raptada de uno de sus más grandes subordinados, Akatsuki Kirito quien lastimosamente pereció siguiendo el rastro del Kraken y ya que su esposa murió años antes por mano del mismo hombre, lo consideró de lo más adecuado. Lastimosamente el trauma de aquella situación era demasiado con lo que lidiar y un terapeuta les recomendó que lo mejor era ayudarle a olvidar completamente lo sucedido; a lo que accedieron, y fue una de las cosa más difíciles que le tocó presenciar a Tsubasa, quien le ayudó a encontrar un motivo de vivir (aunque nunca pensó que se tratara de Shirabe) y apoyarle una vez lo hizo, entrenándole para proteger lo que más amaba.

Con esto como referencia, Tsubasa se negaba a que María tuviese contacto con el Kraken, a nadie, por más que lo odiase, le deseaba aquello; se traducía para ella como literalmente entablar contacto con el mismo demonio.

—Estará más a merced si no seguimos su plan—Genjuuro alzó la nota que le llevaron—Dudo mucho que sea capaz de matarla, pero hay maneras suficientes para torturar a una persona sin la necesidad de ello.

María apretó los labios concordado con el pelirrojo.

Tsubasa sostuvo fríamente la mirada con Genjuuro por unos instantes antes de girarse con María.

—Te casarás conmigo en una semana.

— ¡No! —Exclamó ella aterrorizada, seguir el plan de Adam era más peligroso que no hacerlo, ella podía huir fácilmente una vez más y no sería necesario jugar de esa manera con él.

—Concuerdo con ella, una semana es muy pronto y allí sí que se vería algo obvio que todo es falso. —María no era consciente de ello, pero el oficial la estaba analizando a detalle—Si queremos que esto se vea real hay una clase de cosas que debemos hacer primero.

— ¿Qué pasa María? ¿Por qué temes tanto? —Cuestionó Tsubasa ignorando completamente a su tío.

—Te estás poniendo en riesgo de manera innecesaria, basta con que nos separemos lo más posible para que su plan se destruya, acercarnos más solo le hará creer que ha ganado como siempre y cuando descubra la verdad… No quiero que te hagan daño.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Genjuuro, quien abrió los ojos como platos mirando a la pareja boquiabierto.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño, y si estar cerca de mí lo evita no te cuestionaré y simplemente lo haré.

Por segunda ocasión, Tsubasa se olvidó de todo y actuó en la manera que debía hacerlo, de acuerdo a lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Genjuuro carraspeó con la garganta atrayendo la atención de ambas exitosamente.

—Es claro que yo no les estoy pidiendo únicamente que se casen y fincan que todo esté bien cuando no lo está—Declaró—La seguridad está por demás decirla, ambas son parte de mi familia, el plan es más que complicado que eso, pero si se apegan lo más posible a él, les doy mi palabra de que todo resultará bien.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

—Primeramente, señorita Cadenzavna. A partir de hoy usted residirá en la mansión Kazanari y no permitiré que me objete algo, es por su seguridad. Segundo, ambas continuarán con su rutina tal cual la han venido haciendo para no levantar sospechas, yo me encargaré de hablar con mi hermano Yatsuhiro para aclarar la situación. Tercero y último, ustedes deben comprometerse en un lugar público con la más grande cantidad de espectadores.

La mirada canela del oficial se dirigió a la Cadenzavna.

—Me aseguraré personalmente de que ese malnacido pague por todas las cosas horrendas que ha hecho si me brinda su ayuda en esta situación, señorita Cadenzavna.

Fue casi un soplo de viento, pero ambos lo escucharon.

—Lo haré.


	12. Capítulo 11

Arrugó la nariz sin poder evitarlo cuando los diversos aromas de aquel terrible lugar invadieron sus fosas nasales, continuando su camino con la característica elegancia que le identificaban desde siempre, aquello era totalmente necesario antes de que pudiese continuar con el plan que tenía. Sus botas de charol brillaban y marcaban el contraste perfecto con aquellos viejos y maltrechos pisos, su fino traje hecho a medida simplemente realzaba lo impactante de su llegada y a la persona que lo recibía por primera vez.

—Buenos días. —aunque a decir verdad no sabía si era correcto usar la palabra días cuando el sol ni siquiera era visible.

Un hombre mallugado le devolvió la mirada, una mirada cían marchita que sin querer le llevó a Tsubasa a pensar inmediatamente en María.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó el hombre de cabellos rosados y piel bronceada que vestía las típicas ropas de reo, que además tenía una venda cubriendo su frente y su hijo derecho.

—Mi nombre es Tsubasa Kazanari.

— ¿Eres hija del oficial Kazanari?

—No, soy su sobrina, la heredera de los Dojo, y también… soy quien desposará a su hija mayor en unas horas.

El señor Cadenzavna casi se cae de su asiento al escuchar eso, claro que María había ido a visitarle tras años de no verla informándole que su hermana se iba a casar (aunque nunca le dijo con quién, solo le aseguró que Serena estaría bien), pero apenas habían pasado tres meses acerca de ello y él nunca escuchó de Tsubasa por boca de su hija, todo aquello le parecía en demasía sospechoso.

—María no sabe que estoy aquí y dado a que no ha venido en este, el mejor momento para visitarlo, dudo que lo haga por el día de hoy, así que quería informárselo y tener una charla con usted como es debido, es lo mínimo que merece por dar el lomo por sus hijas en el pasado y protegerles de la manera que usted crea adecuada.

—Hiciste más que el esposo de Serena y Serena, quienes nunca vinieron a mí.

— ¿Esposo?

— ¿Serena se casó con un mujer?

—Con la hija del investigador Kazanari.

Hubo un silencio después de aquello.

— ¿Y se aman?

—Por supuesto, nunca vi un amor tan honesto como el suyo. —Sonrió de manera tranquila.

—Yo hablaba de María y de ti.

Un nuevo silencio vino con esa pregunta, Tsubasa no sabía que responder.

—No lo sé.

— ¡¿Cómo osas comprometerte con ella si no lo sabes?! —El señor Cadenzavna hizo ademán de levantarse a agredirla, pero el estado físico de su cuerpo no lo permitió.

—Señor, yo la amé casi de inmediato al conocerla, exploré su alma, le respeté en todo momento y actúe de la mejor manera posible. Mis sentimientos siempre han sido puros, señor Cadenzavna. En el pasado ella y yo fuimos pareja por tres años e influimos en la crianza de dos bellas niñas acogidas por mi familia; lastimosamente ella tuvo que partir por motivos de trabajo y nos reencontramos gracias a Serena y su esposa, Kanade. En este mismo momento quiero protegerla del mal que se avecina, por eso tomé esta decisión, porque así pase lo que pase, el responsable de que usted esté aquí jamás podrá tocarla como ha ido intentando.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Esto es solo una premisa, pero mi tío tiene la sospecha de que el Kraken mató a la persona que se le inculpó, y además de eso ha estado firmando sus diversos crímenes con usted. —Tsubasa respiró hondo y se reverenció ante el hombre—Y le pido una disculpa por poner a su hija en el peligro que la puse por el simple hecho de amarla públicamente ignorando mi procedencia, el Kraken busca en ella llegar de una manera a mi tío y casándonos fue la única forma en la que ella podía estar completamente en nuestra custodia para engañar al Kraken sin dañar su reputación y crear un conector para que mi tío pueda finalmente atrapar a ese bastardo.

—Te la encargo.

— ¿Qué?

_Protégela._ Eso le había dicho Genjuuro la última vez que se reunieron y las mismas palabras que el señor Cadenzavna le dirigió, fueron las mismas que Serena. No lograba comprender porque confiaban en ella, ¿qué lograban ver en su persona que Tsubasa no? Tsubasa quería destruir a Maria, pero en ese momento… Le era más importante protegerla, no lograba comprenderlo, ¿qué estaba pasando con ella?

—Por favor, cuéntame más de ti y de ella. —Extrañada por la inusual petición de quién sería su suegro, Tsubasa le hizo caso y continuó de esa manera hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, su señal para retirarse, tenía a una boda a la que asistir.

Lo que el señor Cadenzavna escuchó fue la versión Zababa en cuanto al pasado y la versión que seguramente pensaba María del presente, y aun así, vio más que la cegada Kazanari.

—Señorita Tsubasa. —Le habló cuando estaba a un paso de abandonar el lugar—No hay nadie que pueda escapar de la ley de la causa y efecto, aquel que es paciente tiene su recompensa bien merecida, y aquel que se desespera nunca llegará a verla.

Tsubasa no dijo nada ante aquellas palabras tan sabías del hombre y salió de allí, cuestionándose una vez el revoltijo de emociones que había en su interior, por un lado estaba ese rencor que tenía, por otro estaban esos sentimientos encerrados en cajón, el miedo a lo que estaban haciendo y sobre todo eso, la ansiedad de lo que estaba por pasar.

Llegó tarde a su propia boda, pero estaba bien porque a la final parecía que había un retraso con quien oficializaría la boda y con las preparaciones de María.

Lo suyo no sería la boda típica tradicional japonesa, ni mucho menos una occidental, sería en parte parecida con la de Kanade, con los ligeros toques que al ser la heredera de los Kazanari dejaba notar.

Maria entró al recinto del brazo de Tsubasa, ambas luciendo hermosas a su manera, pues era la Cadenzavna quien se llevaba todas las miradas de los presentes por aquel vestido color celeste tan elegante ajustado a su cuerpo de manera que le hacía ver grácil y completamente llena de finura con aquellas zapatillas color plata. Tsubasa por su lado, llevaba su la parte superior de su esmoquin color negra con camisa blanca y un corbatín rosado mientras que debajo llevaba un pantalón azul marino con un corte un tanto diferente que terminaba en botas de charol, como digna imagen de la heredera de los Kazanari.

Se pusieron frente a todos los invitados y se dieron una reverencia mutua mientras que quien celebraba la ocasión recitaba la bienvenida. Posteriormente se enderezaron, y fue entonces cuando comenzó el discurso acerca del matrimonio en donde los pensamientos de las futuras esposas comenzaron a divagar de una manera u otra. Pues contrario a la confusión que Tsubasa llevaba dentro de sí, María estaba aterrada de tan solo imaginar lo que se venía, la consumación de su matrimonio. Afortunadamente tenía práctica en mantener cara de póker porque de no ser así hubiera estallado en pánico de ver a Adam recorriéndole con detalle con esa mirada llena de lujuria desde la primera fila.

Miró a Serena en el extremo opuesto, quien poco a poco le tranquilizaba a base de gestos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la parte de proclamar sus votos matrimoniales.

—Yo prometo ante todos ustedes, que haré cada día de la mujer frente mis ojos, el más bello, que siempre superará al anterior. Y que pase lo que pasé, jamás se arrepentirá de nuestra unión, haciéndome digna de que cada día esté llena de dicha por estar a mi lado.

Aquellos ojos azulados tan brillantes le miraron con tanta intensidad que por un momento se olvidó del resto del mundo, hubiera sido tan bello que aquella boda realmente se llevase a cabo por voluntad y obra de terceros, cuando ambas podían amarse libremente, no cuando ella debía fingir que todo ese remolino de emociones hacia su futura esposa no eran más que una actuación muy convincente.

—Yo prometo ante todos ustedes que mi amor nunca menguará y siempre será honesto, y que ante la adversidad haré cualquier cosa que sirva para tu bien. No me importará cargar una cruz por una senda de espinas con los pies descalzos y no importará lo que nos venga en un futuro, siempre permaneceré a tu lado, porque aún si cometemos errores, seremos capaces de sobrellevarlo.

Tsubasa sonrió con un toque de diversión y soberbia mientras que María lo hizo con timidez y culpa al tiempo en que los ojos de ambas se gritaban mil cosas que aún no serían escuchadas. Una de ellas había hablado con el corazón, y la otra había recitado completamente lo opuesto a lo que deseaba hacer.

—Con estas promesas hechas, un nuevo matrimonio ve la dicha en este día. Un matrimonio que todos somos testigos que ha tardado un poco en llegar pero que estamos seguros, que perdurará hasta sus últimos momentos. Es momento ahora, de que sellen estas promesas con la unión más casta que puede darse entre dos personas que se aman.

Como bien habían practicado que sería, Tsubasa y María se giraron para quedar frente a frente, y tomando su mano, Tsubasa besó sus nudillos como María hizo primero.

Y así, oficialmente María pasó a ser parte también de los Kazanari.

La fiesta fue grande, fácilmente se podría decir que la villa entera estaba allí, y cuándo acabó, estaba de más asegurar que la noche sería larga.

Como bien dictaba la vida matrimonial, Tsubasa tomó de la mano de María y le guio a la habitación de la mansión Kazanari que les correspondía en ese momento, pues la casona que habitarían ya estaba adecuada para que comenzaran a habitarla desde el día siguiente. Cerró entonces la puerta con cerrojo y corrió las cortinas de tal manera que no se cierra nada adentro antes de cerrar las ventanas.

El nerviosismo estaba en el aire, María continuaba expectante a cada movimiento de Tsubasa. Había esperado a que la aludida saliera huyendo en cualquier momento, aquel matrimonio no había sido más que otra mentira; pues si bien es algo que llevaba deseando desde antes que tuviera que sucumbir a los deseos de Adam, en ese momento no podía ser más forzado, sabía que si bien era probable que Tsubasa, como ella, le continuara amando, ese no era el momento para que ambas contrajeran matrimonio, no estaban listas para esa responsabilidad, ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de retomar su relación anterior y a pesar de estar la mayor segura de quererlo más que nada, estaba consciente de era lo que menos podía hacer. Y mírenla ahora, casada de manera forzada con la persona con la que por más que lo anhelara, no podía estar.

Tsubasa se sentó sobre la cama con un suspiro sacándose el blazer y el corbatín. Palmeó dos veces a un lado de ella y se dirigió a la Cadenzavna, o mejor dicho, a la señorita de Kazanari.

—No seas tímida María. —Sonrió divertida al ver como la cara de la misma palidecía y mostraba miedo, cosa obvia si se recordaba que le declaró que ese tipo de prácticas le daban asco. —Que estemos casadas por obligación no significa que nos debamos obligar a hacer las demás cosas.

María guardó silencio.

—No pasara nada, confía en mí.

A paso lento, María se acercó a la cama y se sentó.

Tsubasa suavizó su expresión buscando la mejor manera de decir lo que no le había contado a su esposa acerca de su nuevo hogar.

— ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? —Comentó tomando su mano y besando el dorso—Sé que será difícil, pero tendremos que compartir lecho solo por hoy, no dudes en que tendrás tu propio espacio después.

Dicho esto Tsubasa se acostó sobre la enorme cama y cerró los ojos. Claramente no estaba dormida pero era esa su manera de enseñarle a la mayor que no tenía otra intención más que dormir. Si se iba a acostar con María, sería cuando ésta le rogase y se humillase por ello, solo así valdría la pena; pero claro, esto María ni siquiera lo intuiría, e Interiormente tuvo una rara de mezcla entre alivio y decepción, alivio de saber que Tsubasa no la tocaría y decepción de que Tsubasa no tuviese la intención de hacerlo.


	13. Capítulo 12

Maria despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo un frío extremo, su _muy adorable_ esposa hacía tiempo que había dejado la cama, y para variar, había abierto una de las ventanas. Se sentía en extremo confundida, oficialmente se había casado con la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero estaba todo menos feliz y no únicamente por el hecho de que todo no fuese más que una farsa para atrapar al jurado enemigo de Genjuuro Kazanari; sino que influía la enorme culpa que sentía y le hacía creerse que no era digna de estar al lado de una persona tan maravillosa como pensaba que lo era Tsubasa.

Estiró sus extremidades y se sentó sobre la cama, percatándose de que en una de las sillas había un cambio de ropa y sonrió sin quererlo al ver que Tsubasa continuaba siendo igual de detallista que siempre. Vino entonces a su mente la idea de contarle la verdad, ¿pero cómo y cuándo hacerlo? Ese definitivamente no sería el mejor momento de todos y las palabras que había dicho _ese día_ eran imborrables, sin duda habían dejado una secuela bastante grande, Tsubasa pensaba que le aborrecía estar con ella y aquello no podía ser más falso.

Suspiró, todos aquellos pensamientos eran demasiado complicados. Ni siquiera había salido de la cama y ya había comenzado con sus dilemas existenciales. Negó con la cabeza y se cambió la ropa con la que Tsubasa le había dejado y salió rumbo al comedor, encontrándose a la Kazanari con a cierta albina sonriendo confidentemente mientras charlaban de una manera que a sus ojos se veía demasiado cercana. Una sonrisa notablemente más calmada a la que siempre llevaba cuando estaba con ella, y con un toque que le hacía diferente inclusive a las que le mandaba cuando todavía se amaban mutuamente.

Tsubasa había dicho que no había habido nadie más después de ella, pero, ¿Qué garantizaba que eso continuara de esa manera? Aun con todo lo poco que habia pasado, Tsubasa y ella sabían muy poco acerca de la otra.

Un pesar se ancló a ella de notar que era su culpa.

—Es verdad que es muy poco lo que estuvimos hablando por todas las preparaciones de tu boda y mi viaje a Alemania, pero siempre te quise preguntar. ¿No crees que fue todo demasiado repentino? —Aquella pregunta detuvo el saludo que estaba por formular y se escondió detrás de la pared que daba al comedor de tal manera que pudiese ver a Tsubasa, la cual sonrió ampliamente por la pregunta—Es decir, ¿hace cuánto la conoces? ¿Cuatro o cinco meses?

—Ocho años.

—Ni siquiera Kanade lleva conociendo tanto a su esposa como para…

—Yo conocí a Maria antes de que Kanade conociera a Serena; simplemente digamos que Kanade fue más decidida que yo. —Interrumpió a Chris antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, mirando de reojo hacia la entrada.

—No logro entenderte a veces, —Farfulló la menor mordiendo una de sus tostadas con mermelada, Tsubasa inmediatamente tomo la nariz de Chris entre sus dedos y la meció suavemente.

—Ya te dije contadas veces que nunca terminas de conocer a las personas. —Aquello sonó más bien como un reproche de hermana mayor a hermana menor; pero la cercanía de ambas hizo que algo molestara en el interior de señorita Cadenzavna de Kazanari.

—Igual eso es demasiado tiempo, ¿y por qué nunca escuché hablar de ella? No sé tú, pero eso me resulta sospechoso. —Tsubasa rio ante el puchero de Chris, lo que provocó que Maria frunciera el ceño.

—Supongo que es porque llegaste aquí después de que ella se fuera—Tsubasa se encogió de hombros—Todo el que ha estado aquí toda su vida sabe que pasó entre nosotros—Nuevamente Tsubasa bebió de su taza de té.

Yukine pareció pensar por unos cuantos momentos más antes de encarar a Tsubasa con un rostro determinado.

— ¿Y la amas de la misma manera en que hiciste antes?

Tsubasa alzó la ceja. —Debo admitir que de todas las personas, no pensé que serías tu quien me preguntaría algo de ese estilo.

Nuevamente Tsubasa miró de reojo hacia la entrada.

—Tu mirada dice muchas cosas que nunca pude entender, cosas que están presentes desde que nos conocimos y que siempre relucen aún más cuando ella está presente, unos ojos heridos…—Murmuró aquello último en voz baja.

Súbitamente los ojos de Chris se abrieron en sorpresa mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡¿Fue ella la razón por la que desapareciste a embriagarte en la fiesta de compromiso de Kanade con Serena?!

La respuesta era bastante obvia en realidad, pero aun así la Kazanari no tuvo necesidad alguna de afirmarlo gracias al animoso grito que vino de afuera, proveniente de Kirika, quien rápidamente se lanzó a una Maria que aparentaba apenas aparecer por allí.

—Buenos días. —Saludó Maria de manera un tanto cohibida.

—Buenos días, amor. —Tsubasa sonrió ampliamente al ver la sorpresa en su kouhai, en su esposa y en sus dos hijas no oficiales por el ligero apelativo— ¡Oh, lo siento! Olvidé que no estamos a solas—Guiñó a Maria juguetonamente todavía sin borrar su sonrisa, Kirika podía ser en extremo oportuna a veces.

Todas tomaron el desayuno de manera grupal y tras despedir a Chris, quien debía reunirse con unos socios de las fábricas que heredaría una vez se casara oficialmente, y acompañar un rato a Kirika y Shirabe, finalmente llegó el momento para que la pareja recién casada habitara la casa que Genjuuro tácitamente les había facilitado para montar aquella farsa.

Claramente como un matrimonio que necesitaba verse lo más real posible, no podían estar en un lugar constantemente rodeado de personas que clavarían su atencion en ellas, fue de esta manera que el Admirable Investigador Kazanari aprovechó su tiempo de compromiso para conseguir una casona acorde al estilo de ambas y que además estuviese ubicada en un punto en que Maria y Tsubasa pudiesen tener la mayor privacidad del mundo pero que al mismo tiempo fuese fácil de vigilar en cuanto a actividad sospechosa, entiéndase como el Kraken queriendo acercarse a Maria; aunque claro, él tenía diversas maneras de dejar mensajes, pero eso sería algo que recién ellos aprenderían.

—Este lugar es demasiado grande solo para dos personas, ¿no lo crees? —Dijo Maria una vez ambas recorrieron el lugar entero, quedando finalmente en la habitación que ella ocuparía, pues como su esposa le aseguró, dormirían en habitaciones separadas.

—Concuerdo, pero no me parece descabellado ya que eventualmente deberemos tener a un infante con nosotras—Respondio Tsubasa con naturalidad, captando la atención de Maria inmediatamente.

— ¿Un infante? —Tsubasa le miró.

—Te lo había comentado antes, para que todo matrimonio concebido dentro de los Kazanari es necesario tener un hijo para continuar el linaje y la herencia de nuestro patrimonio. Parecías recordarlo muy bien _antes_ _ya que bien sabes_ que cuando se trata de herencias las reglas no pueden evitarse y no importa a quien se lleven por delante. —Remarcó con agudeza, después de todo confío en Maria el hecho de que tras varios intentos fallidos de su padre por embarazar a su madre, Tsubasa había sido resultado de la intervención de su abuelo tras mostrarse la infertilidad en Yatsuhiro, una vez la mayor fue consciente de la terrible relación que sostenían y cómo el mismo hombre pareciera despreciarla.

La habitación quedó en silencio tras la intensa mirada de Tsubasa, Maria sabía que tal vez no reacciono de la mejor de las maneras; pero es que estaba tratando de negarse lo evidente, nuevamente.

—Eso quiere decir que…—Tsubasa asintió.

—Era una de las razones por las que no quería forzar nuestro matrimonio—Suspiró—Lo siento, pero te verás obligada a ser madre más temprano que tarde si queremos convencer a todos que nuestro matrimonio es real.


	14. Capítulo 13

Maria se abrazó a misma cuando su soledad finalmente llegó.

Tras las palabras de Tsubasa, Maria había quedado completamente aterrada de solo pensar el futuro que le aguardaba dentro de aquel matrimonio y fue entonces que las palabras de Adam el día de su boda cobraron sentido, la fortaleza que habían construido para alejar a su torturador no servía de nada cuando la misma familia es quien lo acoge con los brazos bien abiertos.

_"Disfrutaré cada segundo de nuestro dulce reencuentro, mi cuerpo ya te estaba extrañando demasiado"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió de principio a fin.

_"Ya te daré instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer a mi manera"_

Apretó el agarre que le hacía sentir segura y se recostó sobre la cama.

Él volvería a tocarla con el consentimiento de la misma Tsubasa, y hasta pareciera que por orden suya.

Dentro de la Familia Kazanari últimamente escaseaban los hombres, para su fortuna Fudou Kazanari estaba muerto y el Investigador Genjuuro se había sometido a cirugía tras tener a Shirabe para no embarazar nuevamente a su esposa y el joven Ogawa, si bien era un amigo cercano a la familia, el que se encontrara casado y fuera visto más que nada como un lacayo (por la excepción de unos cuantos, como Tsubasa, Kirika, Shirabe, Kanade, Genjuuro, Serena y ella misma) por lo que los ancianos ya ancianas dentro del clan no consentirían esa unión. Que se fijaran en Adam era lo más lógico y eso le aterraba, sobraba decir que el terror le invadía cuando le miraba, ni que decir de tener un hijo suyo.

Lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos, no quería aquello.

* * *

Adam Weishaupt se vio realmente desconcertado ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, parecía que era algo que realmente no esperaba.

— ¿Adopción? —Repitió dudoso.

—Creo que Tsubasa realmente nunca tuvo alguna otra opción en mente aparte de esa. —Suspiró Genjuuro tomando de su taza de café, mirando al hombre de cabellos púrpuras con el mismo ojo analítico que miró a Maria meses atrás— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

—Eso es algo bastante inusual, considerando como ha sido siempre el consejo y lo arraigado que Tsubasa lleva sus propias tradiciones. —Respondió recomponiéndose.

—Con la muerte de mi padre el poder que Tsubasa tiene sobre sus decisiones y las del Clan es casi total, por no querer decir total. —Se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa se dibujó en Adam.

—Es bastante bueno escuchar eso.

—Lo es. —Se rio Genjuuro.

* * *

Maria y Tsubasa cenaban en completo silencio. Una semana había pasado desde que Tsubasa le había notificado lo que sucedería con ella y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema desde ese entonces, Maria sentía que no era lo adecuado con el ambiente de tensión que les rodeaba últimamente, el cual por cierto no podía explicar.

Tsubasa se sentía bastante distante, que con el amplio lugar en el que habitaban, se incrementaba dicha sensación.

El único momento que ambas mujeres realmente compartían era la cena ya que durante las mañanas Maria iba al teatro y Tsubasa partía a la mansión Kazanari a saber a qué mientras que dos de las mejores soldados actuaban como agentes encubierto, encarnando a dos mozas bastante torpes (que funcionaba bastante bien gracias sus jóvenes apariencias) que estaban a cargo del cuidado del lugar durante el tiempo que el matrimonio estaba fuera y dejando el lugar con la cena lista una vez ambas mujeres llegaran; buscando así crear aberturas intencionales para que el Kraken se confiara y actuara como le complaciera, más Maria en lo particular se encontraba bastante mortificaba por la inusual calma de Adam, era extraño que no hiciera algo cuando ya había lanzado su amenaza.

—Maria—Tsubasa rompió el silencio—Necesito que mañana me acompañes a un lugar, ¿interfiere eso con los ensayos del teatro?

La aludida parpadeó confundida antes de procesar sus palabras.

—Realmente no, sería cosa de hacer una llamada al director simplemente. —Respondió de manera pausada, algo que había notado es que contrario a antes, cuando Tsubasa hablaba en aquel tono demandante, era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

—Yo lo haré. —Comentó antes de volver su atención a sus alimentos y que el silencio nuevamente reinara entre ellas.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Maria finalmente hablara.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

La mirada que Tsubasa le mandó le hizo arrepentirse de preguntarlo, aun así la Kazanari se tranquilizó un poco y suspiró.

—Lo sabrás mañana, _cariño_.

De nuevo estaba allí aquel tono irónico en sus apelativos cariñosos, y por un demonio, como dolía.

—De acuerdo.

La frialdad de Tsubasa hacia ella desde que formalmente se convirtieron en matrimonio era tan contrastante con la actitud dulce, paciente y atenta que tenía antes de realmente le dejaba bastante aturdida.

Se sentía perdida.

Igualmente no tuvo demasiado tiempo como para perderse nuevamente en aquellos pensamientos pesimistas de todos los días tras escuchar, accidentalmente, la llamada que Tsubasa realizaba en el teléfono de la casa. Su esposa no solamente había dicho que se ausentaría el día de mañana, sino que a su manera informó a su jefe que ciertas circunstancias le impedirían seguir con el proyecto de aquella ocasión.

Aquello era raro, sí, pero fue más raro aun cuando Tsubasa apareció en su habitación antes del amanecer, indicándole que tenían que irse en ese mismo instante. No cuestionó nada y acató sus órdenes, vistiéndose de lo más incógnito que pudo según sus deseos.

Conforme la carreta que ocuparon fue saliendo de los límites de la villa Maria pareció comprender el hecho de que se encontraban escondiéndose del Kraken, o por lo menos que lo que estaban haciendo algo de lo que no debería enterarse… aún.

Llegaron finalmente a otra de las fincas de los Kazanari, ésta propiedad de Genjuuro suponía, pasadas de las nueve de la noche. Cenaron algo ligero, y caminando un tanto tensa, la menor le dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta de aquella casona.

Finalmente Tsubasa suspiro y le dirigió una mirada un tanto pesada a su esposa.

—Quiero que te prepares a lo que estás a punto de ver, no es algo sencillo. ¿Está bien?

Algo dudosa, Maria asintió.

Tsubasa abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso, Maria no pudo avanzar más de dos pasos antes de congelarse.

Frente a ellas se encontraba una niña de a lo sumo ocho años de cabellos de un rosa vivo notablemente no en su mejor estado, a pesar de que había sido tratada seguramente por uno de los mejores (tratándose de Tsubasa y su amor a los niños) doctores, había notables hematomas en su piel, especialmente en su cara.

—Akatsuki la encontró malherida e inconsciente en los jardines de la casona Kazanari, afortunadamente yo estaba llegando así que pudimos ocultarla para que no causara tanta conmoción y la mande a buscar a un médico, el cual la ha estado atendiendo desde entonces.

Maria se acercó a la menor, hipnotizada, sintiendo como algo se despertaba en ella al verla tan vulnerable.

—Recuperó la conciencia hasta varios días después, parece tener una lesión que le causó amnesia retrógrada según el doctor, pero hay cosas que hablan sin la necesidad de que ella lo sepa explícitamente fuera del notable maltrato físico y el hambre que ha ido pasando. —Maria se giró a verle, cuestionándole con la mirada a que se refería—Mira a detalle su brazo derecho.

Confundida, lo hizo, ignorando los hematomas, las marcas de irritación en su piel (seguramente causada por unas cuerdas), dejando soltar una exclamación en cuanto vio como en la parte superior de la pequeña había grabada una cicatriz con un 03, aquello no parecía coincidencia.

—Hablé de esto con mi tío y ambos llegamos el acuerdo de tomarla bajo custodia. —Informó, Maria dejó parcialmente de escucharle, queriendo llorar mientras acariciaba la cicatriz y el redondo rostro de la niña con ternura, incapaz de concebir qué clase de ser humano haría daño a una criatura tan inocente y angelical como ella lo parecía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— ¿Es la persona que creo quien pudo…? —No pudo terminar su frase.

—Sí.

Las lágrimas finalmente descendieron de la mayor al ver cómo una vez la maldad de un hombre afectaba a tantos inocentes.


	15. Capítulo 14

Delicados dedos recorrieron aquellas hebras rosadas mientras entonaba un dulce canto.

Maria observaba a la pequeña niña que ahora había pasado a ser su hija de manera inesperada, y aunque se sentía egoísta al sentirse aliviada gracias a que por su presencia no tenía que cumplir las cláusulas de su matrimonio bajo el régimen Kazanari, se sentía a partes iguales afortunada por haber rescatado a aquella joven de las manos de Adam y desafortunada al saber lo duro que debió pasarla aquella niña para que, incluso con la amnesia provocada por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza (probablemente también causa suya), lloraba por las noches aterrada sin saber de qué.

— ¿Ha pasado ya? —Preguntó Tsubasa desde la puerta de la habitación sosteniendo un vaso de agua en una mano y una manta más en la otra.

Maria asintió un par de veces.

—Esta vez ha llorado menos, pero realmente me duele verla de esta manera.

—Realmente pareces tener un efecto maternal en los niños—Sonrió pesadamente mientras se acercaba a la cama que estaban compartiendo el par de peli-rosas, dejando el agua sobre la cómoda y extendiendo la manta para cubrirles—Sigo pensando que Tsukuyomi te ve más a ti como su madre que a la misma Ryoko-san.

Maria soltó una pequeña risilla.

—De estar en esas, tú igualmente vendrías siendo lo más parecido a su figura paterna.

La acompasada respiración de la infante delató que nuevamente había vuelto al mundo de los sueños. Tsubasa se abrió espacio en la cama e igualmente comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la menor, para ella los niños eran las criaturas más puras que podían concebirse en la tierra, la inocencia que les rodeaba era un obsequio que uno perdía conforme pasaban los años, por eso ver como ésta les era interrumpida es algo que siempre le dolía presenciar.

Kirika fue el primer caso que vio de manera tan cercana, y con eso tuvo suficiente como para no querer involucrarse más, pero… el Kraken quería que tuvieran a esa niña, y sabía de primera instancia que negarse a los pequeños caprichos que éste pudiera tener era demasiado peligroso; lo había comprobado con el señor Cadenzavna, quien no solo estaba en la cárcel por algo que no cometió, sino que igualmente era torturado cuando pensaba que Maria actuaba incorrectamente, fue algo que descubrió por las llamadas de su tío al día siguiente de que escaparon de la ciudad a aquellos terrenos para hacerse cargo de la pequeña Luka, nombre que le otorgaron ella y Maria al no haber algún registro suyo y al notar que ella verdaderamente no parecía recordar su verdadero nombre.

Aun así, no lograba comprender que pretendía hacer el Kraken dejándoles a su cargo a una niña.

* * *

—Y aquí es en donde vivimos—Comentó Maria a Luka, quien se veía notablemente mejor que el primer dia que Maria la vio, había pasado a tener un peso normal y ya había comenzado a hablar un poco más (ya que había sufrido unas cuantas atrofias en el habla), era un gran avance para un par de meses, aun así, Luka era bastante tímida y hablaba únicamente cuando lo sentía necesario, usando una voz susurrada la mayoría de las ocasiones.

—Es un lugar bastante grande. —Dijo Luka en respuesta, una sonrisa se dibujó en Maria y asintió levemente.

—No tendrás tiempo para aburrirte—Comentó igualmente Tsubasa cerrando la puerta dejándoles dentro de la casa—Aunque tampoco es como si pensáramos alejarnos de ti ni un segundo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que seguirán dándome las buenas noches?

Luka no solamente había llegado a ayudarles a cumplir con unas de las cláusulas para que su matrimonio fuera válido, sino que igualmente rompió un poco la enorme pared de hielo que había ido separando al joven matrimonio, pues ella había tocado en los rincones más profundos de sus corazones e hizo que Tsubasa menguara un poco en su decisión de hacer cada día de Maria el más infeliz de su vida. Ningún niño merece ver los problemas de quienes le crían cuando lo que realmente necesita es amor y cuidado de sus figuras protectoras, en este caso, Maria y Tsubasa.

Los cambios fueron leves, tan leves que las mismas involucradas no se dieron cuenta hasta que terminaron adoptando ciertas costumbres que incluían a ellas disfrutando el tiempo juntas, y que casualmente involucraban a Luka. Las buenas noches fue una de esas costumbres, una que vino acompañada por las diferentes formas en que ayudaban a la menor a conciliar el sueño.

Tras Maria ser informada de las constantes pesadillas que atormentaban a su ahora hija, montó vela por varias noches para arrullarle de la misma manera que recordaba que su padre hacía y que hubiera deseado que lo hiciera cuando Adam comenzó a arruinar su vida. Tsubasa en un inicio quiso ser indiferente ante eso, pero tras ver como esto iba afectando a su esposa no pudo ser tan inhumana como para dejarla a su suerte, además, Luka igualmente era su hija y le preocupaba como tal; fue así como las tres terminaron compartiendo cama y brindándole el mayor de los apoyos con cada mal sueño que aparecía, con la esperanza de que finalmente desaparecieran, y en una noche en la que Tsubasa quiso ser todavía más cercana a Luka, le narró un cuento antiguo que solían contar mucho dentro de los Kazanari, para al final siendo acompañada por el canto de Maria despidiendo a Luka al mundo de los sueños mientras le hacía gentiles caricias en el cabello.

Hipnotizada por la relajante voz de Tsubasa al leer las mil y un aventuras que Tsubasa le leía a su hija Maria se sentaba con ella a igualmente escucharla.

Cautivada por el recuerdo de lo que fue alguna vez, Tsubasa se permitía relajarse cuando su esposa cantaba a Luka la canción que su padre le había enseñado.

—Por supuesto que sí, Luka. —Dijeron ambas al unísono, compartiendo miradas un tanto extrañadas ante esa sintonía, si bien su relación no la era mejor, habían podido regresar a esa aparente calma que tenían, aquel falso avance en cuanto sentimientos que Maria pensaba, que era real.

—No hay razón para no hacerlo—Dijo Maria ante el silencio incómodo que se formó, era apenas un segundo, pero se había sentido como si fuesen minutos.

— ¿Seguirán durmiendo conmigo?

La sonrisa se congeló en el rostro de Maria.

—Seguiremos protegiéndote del monstruo del armario—Entonó Tsubasa con una dulzura que hacía años que Maria no escuchaba—Eso no lo dudes.

Tsubasa se hincó para quedar a una altura similar con su hija y acariciar la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Siempre estaremos contigo, ¿verdad, Maria? —Se giró con la peli-rosa, quien igualmente se hincó a la altura de Luka.

—Siempre—Prometió.


	16. Capítulo 15

El aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones. El espacio que le hacía sentir segura acababa de ser terriblemente quebrantado. Tal y como solía hacer cuando vivía en el teatro, Adam había logrado encontrar la manera de entrar sin ser visto y dejar su marca, aquella que le decía, que aún había algo pendiente, que su vida y la de aquellos que apreciaba estaba en sus manos.

Su boca estaba seca, sus piernas temblaban y no era siquiera capaz de gritar.

Sobre la cama de la habitación que había estado usando se encontraba una varilla de metal con una figura en uno de sus extremos, como aquellas que usaban para marcar el ganado, pero de un tamaño un tanto más pequeño, preferiblemente para un uso en seres humanos.

_“Es imposible engañar al más sabio”_

Esas eran las palabras que Adam había dejado sobre la cama utilizando las ropas que anteriormente fueron suyas desgarradas con cuidado y detalle. Lo que aún no podía comprender es como es que había sido capaz de entrar en primer lugar. Y el hecho de que no haya sido siquiera visto daba aún más terror, pues eso quería decir que aun con todas las precauciones, era imposible alejarlo, pero esas palabras... Adam seguramente ya sabía que su matrimonio era una farsa, o quizá solo trataba de asustarle todavía más.

Se sintió inútil al sentir como las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus mejillas.

No podía más con esto.

Estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco.

* * *

Tsubasa frunció el ceño al ver la compostura de Maria, sin duda estaba terriblemente afectada, y eso por un instante le hizo sentir mal, recordó los riesgos a los que se estaban enfrentando para tener un bien mayor, pero también recordó que su intención era dejarla de esa manera cuando todo terminara. Eso le hizo preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si debía sincerarse con su esposa.

—Ustedes estuvieron aquí en todo momento—Habló Genjuuro mirando a dos de las mucamas que atendían su casa, que en realidad eran dos agentes encubiertas para garantizar su seguridad— ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar sobre ustedes?

—Es lo que no logramos explicarnos, comandante. —Contestó la de cabellos rubios—Fue un número reducido el de invitados el que ingresó aquí y ninguna de otras las mucamas reportaron nada inusual además de que un par de colegas en las noches custodian los alrededores.

Tsubasa frotó el brazo de Maria mientras la abrazaba en un intento de tranquilizar a la mayor, quien después de llamar la atención de Tsubasa con un grito ahogado y perder la consciencia, había sido incapaz de hablar.

Afortunadamente Kanade y Serena se habían presentado con ellas, esperándoles en su sala de estar, impacientes por presentarse a Luka como sus tías e invitándole a pasar con ellas la noche bajo la excusa de conocerse mejor después de que Maria tardase en regresar con aquello que había ido a buscar a su habitación.

—Sin embargo, su mensaje, _engañar al más sabio_... El Kraken sabe algo. —Murmuró la otra agente de cabellos cobrizos.

Tsubasa no fue consciente de la mirada de su tío, quien intercalaba entre ambas antes de dar a conocer su sospecha.

—El Kraken debe de saber que su matrimonio fue una manera de buscar que bajara su guardia; pero de alguna manera, el matrimonio le es beneficioso por lo que le dejó seguir. La manera en que procedimos, sin duda, no le ha podido acercarse al único peón que es capaz de manipular por lo que buscó una manera de agrietar la defensa, por eso trajo a Luka.

—Eso no tiene sentido, de ser así Luka no estaría tan lastimada como la encontramos al borde de tener la lesión que le causó amnesia. —Refutó Tsubasa, Maria se tensó en sus brazos, y nuevamente la mirada analítica del Agente Kazanari se posó en ella.

—Su objetivo eres tú, Tsubasa. Quiere llegar a ti por tu lado humano y asegurarse de causar el daño más grande posible para finalmente llegar a mí y al legado Kazanari.

Maria sabía que aquello no era así, a quien Adam quería llegar era a ella, quería terminar de romper su espíritu para volver a su manipulación de antes; y se le ocurría revelar su identidad no solo su padre moriría, también lo harían Luka, Kirika y hasta la misma Tsubasa si su ira era insaciable.

—El actuar de este malnacido es demasiado complejo, aun si no quiere dejar ver lo que planea sus acciones son muy confusas en ocasiones. —Masculló Tsubasa apretando el agarre sobre Maria de manera inconsciente.

—Te olvidas de algo importante, Tsubasa. El Kraken es un monstruo sádico sin pizca de humanidad—Rememoró Genjuuro mientras apretaba la mandíbula, sintiéndose mal por manipular a su adorada sobrina de la manera que estaba haciendo, repitiéndose de que aquello era necesario.

Tras unas cuantas horas más, en las que Genjuuro se aseguró de hablar con el joven matrimonio acerca de cómo se encontraba la situación, finalmente abandonó la casona mientras les permitía tener un poco de privacidad.

Tsubasa continuó en silencio, reconfortando a Maria con sutiles caricias en sus brazos mientras le abrazaba con ternura.

La situación era delicada y se sentía perdida.

Por primera vez cuestionó sus acciones, no veía correcto seguir con su venganza estanddo la situacion como lo estaba. Durante el tiempo que habían compartido con Luka a solas había vuelto a apreciar aquella faceta tan maternal de Maria; eso le hizo pensar que por más vil que la Cadenzava pudiese ser, y por más falsos que fuesen sus sentimientos, si había algo que nunca fue fingido fue aquellos momentos que compartieron con Kirika y Shirabe como si las cuatro fuesen una familia.

Durante aquellos momentos con las menores y su pequeña hija adoptada su sonrisa resplandecía con naturalidad y ese brillo en su mirada no parecía especial, realmente _era_ especial. La verdadera Maria no podía esconderse en esos momentos, y eso le hacía ver que tal vez no se enamoró de una mala mujer sino que posiblemente aquella mujer pudo ser afectada por las circunstancias. Lo complicado era descifrar cuales eran dichas circunstancias.

¿Qué ganaría ella con enamorarle, herirle y huir? Solo necesitaba la respuesta a esa pregunta para estar en paz.

Sin darse cuenta, un suspiro brotó de sus labios.

—Solo he traído tragedias con mi regreso—Dijo Maria en voz baja—Si yo no hubiese vuelto...

—Si no hubieses vuelto Luka estaría sufriendo aun peor estos momentos y no habría una oportunidad de terminar con las acciones de ese bastardo. —Interrumpió Tsubasa, percatándose en su intento de hacer sentir mejor a la mayor, de que realmente todo había comenzado desde que la boda de Kanade se realizó, y que misteriosamente las acciones del Kraken se habían calmado notoriamente cuando Maria volvió, como si de alguna manera, Maria pudiese apaciguarlo.

Finalmente entendió porque su tío estaba tan insistente en mantenerles juntas.

Tsubasa era el objetivo y Maria era la manera para llegar. Así mismo, Maria era el catalizador que obligaba al Kraken a actuar con cuidado. Conociera Maria o no su identidad, había un vínculo que sería visto si se acercaba demasiado, lo cual detenía su frenesí.

—Lo atraparemos, y haremos que pague por todo lo que ha hecho. —Declaró firme, con una nueva determinación en ella.

—Tengo miedo Tsubasa.

—El Kraken no te pondrá ni un solo dedo encima, lo juro por mi honor.

Y ella daría todo de sí para que esa promesa fuera cumplida al pie de la letra.


	17. Capítulo 16

Tsubasa despertó con un notable dolor sobre su nuca y parte de su espalda, él porque era notable, había dormido sobre una silla en lugar de en su cama, sin embargo, la situación lo había ameritado. Nunca esperó que una pequeña salida resultaría de esa forma, el mundo no se acabaría, pero sin duda las cosas pudieron haber sido mejores.

Acarició su cuello adolorido mientras sonreía con cansancio a la cama frente a ella en donde reposaba su amada novia, finalmente más relajada y en notable mejor estado que hacía unas horas.

Con el trabajo de Maria en el teatro y la reciente carga de responsabilidades que su padre había estado posando en ella, Tsubasa sentía que el tiempo que pasaban juntas era muy corto, y es que además el hecho de que mantuviesen su relación como un secreto limitaba la cantidad de miradas que podía dar, la distancia que podía atravesar y la intensidad que podía cargar en sus acciones y palabras. Fue así como tuvo la idea de usar Durandal, uno de los territorios de Kanade (quien lo había dejado a su cargo mientras estaba de viaje) como un punto de reunión a final de mes, que era el tiempo en que su padre salía por lo que no tenía una mirada estricta frente a ella, y cuando las funciones en el teatro terminaban antes de tomar una semana de descanso mientras el segundo grupo, del que Maria no formaba parte, comenzaba con la preparación de su acto antes de que el primero, del que sí formaba parte, comenzase con los ensayos de su siguiente producción. De esta manera, tanto Maria como Tsubasa podrían tener un pequeño espacio a solas para que pudiesen ser ellas mismas sin la presión ni las miradas de nadie en especial.

Cuando Maria escuchó de la idea quedó maravillada y no tuvo reparo en mostrar su alegría rodeando a Tsubasa en un fuerte abrazo rompe costillas al tiempo en que esta reía; pero al final las cosas no habían seguido el mismo buen pie que al inicio, a un par de días antes a que finalmente se diera el tan ansiado “escape” Maria comenzó a comportarse de una manera un tanto extraña, Tsubasa no recordaba haberla visto tan tensa antes, su visible semblante exhausto le llevó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien y no prefería mejor descansar en su hogar y posponer su salida al siguiente mes. Desesperadamente ella se negó e insistió en que esa salida era lo mejor que podían hacer, y también lo más necesario. Apenas pudieron llegar a Durandal cuando a Maria le atacó una fiebre repentina.

Según pudo explicar el doctor que pudo conseguir, aquello se debía no únicamente a la débil defensa inmunológica de la mayor, sino también a la enorme cantidad de estrés que la Cadenzavna aparentemente había estado soportando. Tsubasa se molestó un tanto con el director de escena que dirigía al grupo preguntándose qué tanto les hacía hacer para alcanzar la perfección que ella vislumbraba en cada función (Maria no le dejaba presenciar sus ensayos) pero finalmente, tras despedir al doctor, siguió las instrucciones del mismo y llevó el cuerpo de su amada en brazos a la segunda planta, recostándola sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones, la que más cerca quedaba de la escalera. Seguidamente, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tuvo que desvestirla para limpiar el sudor que su alta temperatura había provocado y además recorrerle con toallas bañadas en agua helada para hacer que bajara aunque fuese un poco; le vistió con ropas holgadas que otorgaran cierta ventilación y fáciles de poner/despojar en caso de que se requiriese nuevamente bañarle directamente si su temperatura aumentaba más.

Entre sueños Maria solía balbucear cosas inentendibles que hacía parecer que únicamente pudiese tener malos sueños, Tsubasa acarició sus cabellos, sus mejillas y sujetó fuertemente sus manos con un claro mensaje “estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí” que relajó a Maria ya bastante entrada la madrugada, antes de que Tsubasa finalmente cediese ante el cansancio.

—Mi dulce flor...—Musitó Tsubasa con añoranza recorriendo los cabellos que cubrían la frente de Maria. La amaba demasiado, y verla de esa manera solo incrementaba aquel deseo que tuvo desde que pudo presenciar ese lado tierno y vulnerable de la Cadenzavna, quería a protegerla.

Iba a protegerla de todo, y contra todo.

Aun no lograba comprender el miedo de Maria el mundo, ella era demasiado reservada y muchas Tsubasa se pasaba horas tratando de entenderla y desenmarañando sus misterios sin llegar a una conclusión clara, pero a pesar de ello sabía desde su interior, que esa era la mujer de su vida.

Fue quizá esa la primera vez en la que Tsubasa tuvo noción de que quería a Maria como su esposa, y resultaba irónico que ahora se despertase en una situación medianamente similar, pero con pensamientos bastante contradictorios.

De alguna manera Maria y Tsubasa habían quedado dormidas apoyadas una sobre la otra en el sillón del living de la casa, con Maria apoyándose casi totalmente sobre la menor como era costumbre anteriormente. Su esposa solía aprovecharse mucho de su personalidad protectora en antaño.

Su esposa.

Aquel título nunca le había resultado tan amargo de pronunciar dentro de sus pensamientos y no lograba comprender porque después de recordar un momento del pasado sentía que algo no estaba bien. No tenía sentido. En lo absoluto que tenía sentido.

—Tsubasa...

Algo se removió dentro de ella al escuchar su nombre brotar de los labios de Maria con tanto anhelo, tanta añoranza... ¿soñaba con ella? ¿por qué soñaba con ella? ¿Por qué le llamaba entre sueños?

Apretó sus labios reprimiéndose que la pregunta brotase de sus labios. Por más que quisiese una respuesta no tenía por qué preguntarla, además, Maria no estaba despierta, por lo que no podría contestarle, y aún si pudiera hacerlo, nada le garantizaba que fuese sincera. Toda la fe ciega que pudo tener en sus palabras se desvaneció en el mismo instante en que las palabras “no soy una desviada como tú” quebraron su corazón antes de que Maria finalmente se excluyera de su vida y la de las pequeñas Zababa.

Maria era una excelente actriz, una que raramente hablaba con la verdad.

Contempló su rostro unos momentos más antes de que decidiera que era hora de poner fin a su sueño y despertarla, aquel día su tío quería reunirse con ambas con un poco más de privacidad y disimulo, por lo que había usado como coartada la reunión anual de los Kazanari para tener su presencia lo más disfrazada posible. Tenían que prepararse.

La puerta se abrió cuando Maria apenas comenzaba a reaccionar con Kanade y Serena trayendo a una bastante animada Luka de la mano, quien corrió hacia ellas apenas entró en su campo de visión.

— ¡Mamá Maria, mamá Tsubasa! —Un vuelco bastante grande se dio en su corazón ante la mirada tan inocente y la sonrisa tan amplia, que Luka estuviese aislada de los asuntos turbios que les involucraban daba una enorme paz, pero aun así hubo algo diferente en esta ocasión, era la primera vez que les llamaba madres y el rostro de Maria no fue lo suficientemente cerrado como para aparentar que aquello no le había movido ni un ápice.

Frente a ellas, Kanade y Serena sonreían, conscientes de que aquello era un enorme paso en una pareja “felizmente casada” con su primera hija, una que todos sabían que era adoptada, inconscientes, claro, de lo mucho que aquello afectaría a Luka en un largo plazo, cuando llegara la hora de ponerle fin a todo.

_¿Y por qué tiene que acabar?_

Parpadeó repetidas veces confundida, extrañada ante esa voz en su cabeza bastante parecida a la de ese antiguo ella, ilusionado por lo que nunca iba a poder ser.

_Tiene que terminar._

Se contestó, flaqueando ante el cuadro tan natural de la familia feliz que estaba viviendo. Podrían haber estado así de no ser por Maria y sus ganas de ser honesta y romper la farsa.

_¿Quién lo dice?_

Sonrío por inercia, invadida por el calor que emanaba su pequeña hija que era abrazada en conjunto por ella y Maria.

No había cambiado en esos ocho años.

Tanto en el pasado como en el presente prefería vivir en la mentira.


	18. Capítulo 17

Maria suspiró al ver el rostro de Tsubasa tan apacible y relajado cerca del suyo mientras dormitaba. El día había estado lleno de emociones, ciertamente abrumantes, pero no todas de una manera negativa. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Luka aferrado a ella le decía que todo aquello era real.

Su mano se alejó un poco de ella en dirección a su esposa y acarició sus mejillas, dibujando una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro sin realmente desearlo. Sentía como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás y nuevamente pudiera estar con esa Tsubasa que recordaba a la perfección cada noche durante sus sueños. Aquella que le velaba y le hacía sentir protegida, como nunca antes había podido estar gracias a la constante presencia de Adam.

—Llevo un tiempo preguntándome, ¿por qué demuestras tanta cercanía e interés en la esposa de Tsubasa y su matrimonio? —Fue una pregunta que inocentemente Genjuuro lanzó a su mejor amigo, pero esto fue suficiente para que la temperatura disminuyera un par de grados y el temblor naciera en su cuerpo, volviéndole vulnerable, aún más vulnerable.

Adam sonrió de manera sórdida a sus ojos antes de aclararse la garganta y responder.

—Siempre hemos sido cercanos, pero Maria prefiere mantener nuestra relación como un secreto, no quiere causar mayores escándalos que pudiesen afectarle a ella y a su hermana. Ella siempre ha sido así, demasiado valerosa.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño ante el comentario, y antes de darse cuenta, rodeó los hombros de Maria de manera protectora sin realmente conocer el motivo.

— ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

—Desde su tierna niñez—Saboreó sus labios—Siempre ha sido tan dulce y transparente, lleva todas sus emociones estampadas sobre su cara como un libro abierto.

—A mí no me lo parece tanto—Respondió Tsubasa casi por impulso, Maria se encogió y Adam rio

—Supongo que se debe a lo rápido que debió madurar, la vida no es sencilla para las hijas de un asesino.

—El señor Cadenzavna no es ningún asesino—Defendió Genjuuro rápidamente, Serena permanecía en silencio, únicamente observando la mirada que Adam le dirigia a ella y a su hermana. Kanade la apretó más contra sí y respondió con una mirada amenazante.

—No tenemos por qué ser condescendientes, hasta sus mismas hijas creen que él es un asesino, ¿no es verdad?

Afortunadamente Maria no tuvo que responder la pregunta que Adam había lanzado directamente hacia ella gracias a que un par de agentes irrumpieron en la velada buscando al respetable Investigador Kazanari, aparentemente el Kraken había hecho otro de sus movimientos mientras ellos disfrutaban de la velada. Tsubasa en ningún momento le dejó sola y apretó firmemente su mano aun cuando no era necesario.

Cuando llegó a hora de volver a casa un alivio le recorrió, hasta que Luka hizo la petición de dormir junto a sus madres, estaba bastante asustada como para dormir sola y no conocía realmente la razón. Realmente era poco lo que el matrimonio pudiere negarle a su pequeña hija, por lo que terminaron las tres en la habitación de Tsubasa, con la mayor agradeciendo infinitamente la ternura de su hija para pedir algo que sabía que necesitaba desde hacía mucho.

Tsubasa siempre le otorgaba paz, aun cuando no tenía la intención de brindársela. Su callado ser y su reservada presencia siempre le otorgaban una infinita calma a la tormenta que se alojaba en su interior eso causaba un enorme magnetismo imposible de resistir aun si tuviere las ganas de protestar contra ello.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —Escuchó la voz ronca de Tsubasa, se maldijo internamente por haberla despertado, sus dedos en algún momento se habían concentrado en esos delgados y suaves labios que, después de tanto tiempo, había sido capaz de volver a besar.

—Han estado pasando muchas cosas recientemente y la verdad es que temo tanto por Luka como por ti, el Kraken prácticamente nos ha declarado como sus objetivos—Contestó. Tsubasa finalmente abrió los ojos y se acercó más a ella, Maria nuevamente quedó hipnotizada tras esa intensa mirada de color índigo.

—Aún dentro de lo malo, hay cosas buenas. Finalmente tu padre podrá gozar la libertad que le fue arrebatada, por ejemplo. —Dijo a modo de consuelo, y era verdad, una persona anónima había declarado a uno de los hombres de Genjuuro una de las verdades que fue omitida en el jucio del señor Cadenzavna, y esto era el vínculo de su supuesta víctima con el Kraken. Serena entonces confesó que las pruebas que Maria había ido recolectando a través de los años para demostrar la inocencia de su padre (pero sin dejar ver que conocía la identidad del Kraken) fueron mandadas por Kanade cuando la pareja decidió aislarse con Luka.

En unos días el señor Cadenzavna podría volver a ver la luz del día de manera directa sin alguna clase de restricción.

—Aun sigo sin creer que todo esto realmente esté pasando, supongo que una parte de mí se había resignado y perdido la esperanza. —Suspiró, la mirada de Tsubasa se suavizó y fue ahora su mano la que se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro.

—La esperanza es algo a lo que nunca se debe renunciar, Maria. —Entonó de manera seria—Aun con las turbias circunstancias que pueda haber en nuestra relación, somos tú y yo contra el mundo, puedes apoyarte en mí cada vez que sea necesario ¿está bien? No te dejaré caer.

Lagrimas descendieron de ella sin poder evitarlo mientras sonreía.

— ¿Maria?

¿Por qué debía ser así todo?

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo que te disgustó?

La vida no era justa, únicamente le daba sufrimiento y angustia.

—No me gusta verte así, por favor di algo.

¿Qué había hecho ella para mecer aquello?

—Gracias por siempre estar allí. —Musitó en un suave susurro, Tsubasa se vio confundida y se acercó a ella, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

—Siempre seguiré estando allí para ti y para Luka, ambas son mi familia.

No pudo contenerse más y se aferró a ella de la misma manera en que la pequeña Luka se aferraba a ella, uniéndolas a las tres en un fuerte abrazo bastante complicado de romper.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, Kazanari Genjuuro, por primera vez en años, perdía completamente el control.


	19. Capítulo 18

Tanto Maria como Serena recordaban a su padre como un hombre sensible, y se alegraban de ver que, aun si había experimentado la maldad entera del mundo desde su raíz, seguía conservando aquel rasgo que siempre le había caracterizado. Lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, siendo correspondidas en el gesto, mientras lágrimas bajan del rostro del hombre, eufórico de poder finalmente poder compartir tiempo con ambas hijas a la vez después de tantos años.

Sus pequeñas niñas ya eran todas unas mujeres.

Kanade y Tsubasa se encontraban a unos pasos de sus respectivas esposas dándoles la intimidad suficiente que aquel reencuentro ameritaba. Tsubasa lo escuchó de la boca de su suegro mientras que Kanade ya lo sabía desde el inicio de su historia con Serena; pero a pesar de que ambas hijas lo visitaban regularmente desde que tuvieron la disposición de hacerlo, pero, aún si era el mismo día, nunca se les permitía visitarlo entre las dos y en esos ocho años que Maria estuvo fuera de su vida, Serena era la única que podía hablar con él mediante cartas.

Los trámites habían sido un tanto tardados, pero finalmente tras un par de meses el señor Cadenzavna era con todas las de la ley un hombre libre y exonerado ante la justicia. Los niños no estaban permitidos en aquel lugar, por lo que Luka esperaba junto a Kirika y Shirabe en la mansión Kazanari, y esto les caía mejor, ya que había muchas cosas que el padre de las tan aclamadas hermanas seguramente moría por saber y sus hijas por contar; además de que, seguramente, igualmente querría conocer a quienes desposaron a sus tesoros de una manera más profunda en la que una visita de cuarenta y cinco minutos dejaba entrever.

Él solo quería asegurarse de que sus hijas estuvieran en buenas manos. Por separado, Kanade y Tsubasa parecían ser unas buenas personas, pero estando juntas algo en sus enormes diferencias le inquietaba.

El Señor Cadenzavna recordaba que su hija menor, Serena, siempre había sido un tanto más extrovertida que Maria, por eso no le extrañaba que una tuviera una pareja sin duda animosa y otra un tanto más seria.

Kanade había comenzado a visitar a su suegro una vez pudo hacerse tiempo entre los trabajos de la editorial, incentivada por Tsubasa cuando ésta le comentó que su suegro quería conocerla y le aseguraba que nada malo pasaría, que su bendición ya estaba allí (igualmente Serena habló con su padre unos días antes para ponerlo en contexto), así mismo congeniaron bastante bien, por lo que sus visitas eran un poco más regulares con las de Tsubasa.

Si algo podía admitir el Señor Cadenzavna era que Kanade era una persona que siempre hablaba con la verdad de frente y era incapaz de guardar un secreto. Su mirada brillante era tan clara como el agua y aquel bermellón color irradiaba confianza, además de tener labia y saber utilizarla. Tsubasa por otro lado conquistaba con su prudencia y su silencio, no hablaba más de lo necesario y se reservaba a tocar temas de los que no tenía conocimiento, su mirada era oscura y fría, pero dentro de aquel mar color índigo podía notar fortaleza y determinación, dos cualidades que apreciaba mucho a pesar de que si se llevaban por mal camino podrían llevar a un desenlace desastroso; aun así, las acciones hablaban por la Kazanari y dejaban ver aquella añoranza y protección que tanto deseaba para su hija mayor, Maria, quien sin duda había tenido que dar la cara al mundo por él y por Serena gracias a las acciones del Kraken que le habían llevado y retenido en prisión de forma injusta.

_“Lamentamos mucho no ser capaces de visitarte, pero en este momento tanto Maria como yo hemos partido en busca de nuestros sueños y momentáneamente nuestros caminos se separan. Realmente nos gustaría estar contigo ahora”_

_“Padre mío, me gustaría de verdad poder verte y abrazarte, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias no lo ameritan, sé que has estado enfermo y escuché de uno de tus custodios que estabas triste, te pido que no lo estés, siempre estás presente en Serena y en mí, nunca olvides que te amamos”_

_—_ Ya no son las pequeñas niñas a las que les leía antes de dormir, si su madre viviera se regodearía de lo bellas que son—Dijo el hombre de descuidados cabellos rosados como los de Maria, sus ojos cían que igualmente Serena había heredado se veían más jóvenes de lo que las canas que se colaban entre su barba y la raíz de sus cabellos dejaba notar.

Maria sonrió de manera incómoda y esto Kanade lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Tsubasa se acercó a la familia Cadenzavna Eve y habló con voz calma: —No más de lo que Kanade y yo nos sentimos afortunadas de haber desposado a sus hijas; fuera de su bello exterior son mujeres excepcionales, almas caritativas y espíritus honrosos, eso fue lo que nos enamoró.

El señor Cadenzavna rio burlesco.

—No quieras comprarme otra vez, Kazanari, con una vez basta. —Tsubasa correspondió con una pequeña carcajada,

—Como usted diga.

Aun si podía llegar a verse como una persona sombría, Tsubasa parecía ser tan brillante como Kanade cuando se trataba de su hija, eso le hacía parecer que, a sus ojos, que su amor era sincero.

—Muero por conocer a mi pequeña nieta, ¿podré verla en breve?

—Claro que sí, la vas a amar, la pequeña Luka es un amor papá—Dijo Serena.

—Ella muere más por conocerte, padre. —Afirmó Maria.

* * *

—Ya lo intuía, pero tu padre parece llevarse bastante bien con los niños—Dijo Tsubasa a Maria mientras la primera era ayudada por la segunda para preparar la habitación que utilizaría el aludido dentro de la casona. Esta vez, ambas querían ser partícipes de uno de los cambios más radicales de su vida.

—En cierta manera me recuerda a ti, ¿sabes? —Dijo Maria con una tenue sonrisa, una que según Tsubasa, había sido constante desde que se dio el comunicado de la libertad de su padre.

— ¿Lo dices por Akatsuki y Tsukuyomi?

—Por ellas, por Luka y por cualquier niño con el que te toca convivir—Dejó escapar una pequeña risa que Tsubasa correspondió mientras ambas alisaban las sábanas de la cama en la que dormiría su padre, el antiguo dormitorio de Maria. Si bien había suficientes habitaciones dentro de la casona como para que Maria no tuviese que dejar la suya, varias ya estaban reservadas para sus custodios y las otras estaban demasiado alejadas. Sería raro no darle la que quedaba más cerca de la suyas, así como sería raro para un padre que su hija y su enamorada esposa no durmieran en la misma habitación. La constante apertura que Tsubasa había dejado entre ellas había ayudado con ello. Por momentos acciones como esas le hacían olvidar que su matrimonio fue hecho a conveniencia de terceros y entendió por qué Tsubasa tomada sus distancias al principio. Si lo que dejaba ver era cierto, aún la quería, pero las mentiras que le dijo en el pasado le frenaban; pero, así como había pasado una noche antes de la boda de Serena y como había pasado después del banquete de los Kazanari, la misma tarde que les conduciría a dormir junto a Luka, simplemente no se había podido contener y había cedido a lo que llevaba reteniendo.

—No estás en mejores condiciones que yo, de alguna u otra manera emites un aura maternal que a los menores les encanta—Picó pasándole a Maria uno de los adornos que pondrían sobre la cómoda que Tsubasa acababa de poner—Confío en tu buen gusto—Musitó ante su mirada confundida.

—Me dejas el trabajo difícil, eso no es justo. —Molestó.

Tsubasa sacó la lengua infantilmente y ambas rieron.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó la mayor entre risas.

—Una respuesta reflejo, como otras tantas—Contestó la menor de la misma manera.

Poco a poco las risas se fueron mermando y Maria se encontró centrando su mirada en Tsubasa, la calma era ideal y el silencio atrajo su mirada a sus labios, de pronto sentía como si estos tuviesen un imán, pues cada que despegaba su mirada ésta volvia al mismo punto del principio.

Alzó un poco más la vista, Tsubasa permanecía quieta, pero seguía expectante todas sus acciones. Se preguntó. “¿qué pasaría si me acerco un poco más?” y así lo hizo, sintió la tensión de su cuerpo aparecer cuando apoyó una de sus manos contra su hombro. Su prudencia le dijo que lo mejor sería alejarse y no dejar que se abriese la puerta a que algo más sucediera, que aquello no era posible. Pero si su padre estaba libre, ¿por qué ella no podía permitirse ser feliz con la mujer que amaba? Recordó entonces las palabras de Tsubasa, la esperanza no podría perderse y siempre estaría allí, esperándole y apoyándole. Adam pronto caería, la verdad podría ser dicha y todo volvería a ser a como debió ser.

¿Qué cambiaba el ahora de “en un futuro”? Tsubasa podría cansarse si aquella libertad que Maria necesitaba tardaba en llegar y ella no dejaba ver que lo único que necesitaba era, justamente, tiempo.

Dio un par de pasos más y la distancia se volvió en algo “íntimo”. Su otra mano se apoyó sobre el hombro libre de Tsubasa y ésta siguió el trazo de sus brazos, llegando a su espalda y descendiendo a su cintura.

Maria dio otro paso más y su rostro debió inclinarse ligeramente para conectar su mirada con Tsubasa, en aquel momento los tres centímetros que le hacían más alta se volvieron notorios.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y fue entonces, cuando de manera lenta, mientras unía sus labios con los de su tan amada Kazanari, admitió que había perdido contra sí misma y los sentimientos que juró que mantendría a raya.

Nunca había dejado de amar a Tsubasa, pero en ese momento comprendió que no sería capaz de renunciar a ella una segunda vez.


	20. Capítulo 19

Las notas del piano resonaron por todo el salón, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el señor Cadenzavna mientras que Luka aplaudía emocionada y Tsubasa intercambiaba miradas con Maria, aun con el pasar de los años aun no perdía el toque en su área, esto le hizo sentir confidente.

— ¡El papá de mamá Maria es genial! —Exclamó Luka emocionada, lo que su abuelo había tocado había sido conmovedor, se podía sentir su amor a la música y Maria apostaba que cientos de recuerdos habían invadido la cabeza de su padre seguramente relacionados con su madre; estaba convencida de que así había sido porque recuerdos de ella junto a Tsubasa igualmente invadieron la suya cuando menos se dio cuenta y bajó su defensa.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, cariño—Dijo Tsubasa, su brazo derecho aun rodeaba a Maria por los hombros con confidencia y posesividad—Recordé la primera vez que Maria y yo salimos como una pareja, fue bastante incómodo al inicio, pero a final de cuentas el día fue perfecto.

Maria se cohibió ante lo que su esposa estaba diciendo. Los ojos celestes de Luka brillaron con emoción y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su padre.

—Sé de su historia por detalles generales que Tsubasa me ha ido contando, pero no estaría mal saber un poco más acerca de ello. —La mencionada rio.

—Maria siempre ha sido una mujer reservada, eso puede confundir bastante en un inicio—La sonrisa aumentó en el rostro de la peli-azul mientras que la mujer de cabellos coral sentía como aumentaba su vergüenza.

Mientras esta charla tenía lugar, a los alrededores, cuatro custodios vigilaban los exteriores de la casa de manera estricta; según las indicaciones del Investigador Kazanari, el Kraken nuevamente trataría de acercarse, y si las sospechas de Genjuuro eran correctas, debían ser extremadamente precavidos. Desde el interior, las dos agentes encubiertas preparaban posibles rutas de escape y puntos de protección que les permitiesen actuar con rapidez en caso de una acción precipitada. Recientemente el Kraken había dejado un mensaje muy contundente en el centro de la villa, y por si fuera poco, varios vigilantes declararon que las cosas se habían puesto turbias desde que el señor Cadenzavna había dejado la prisión una semana atrás.

Para sorpresa de varios, Adam Weishaupt apareció por la puerta principal solicitando su entrada.

— ¡Adam! —El señor Cadenzavna se mostró auténticamente contento de ver a su hermanastro, del que no había escuchado nada más aparte de que estaba a cargo de la custodia de sus hijas—Nunca pude agradecerte por ser tan atento con Maria y con Serena ni tampoco pude saber de ti más allá de lo de los rumores, y aunque sea un poco tarde, siento mucho lo de Tiki y muchas gracias por todo.

Adam rio de manera pulcra, elegante y clara. Tal parecía que todo eso venía de familia.

—Se entiende la situación, hermano—Restó importancia—Como bien dicen, “pasado pisado”, Maria y Serena se han vuelto unas mujeres _notablemente_ hermosas y me alegra haber estado allí durante su desarrollo.

—Sé que has dado todo por ellas y has visto por ellas como tus propias hijas, no pudieron estar en mejores manos.

Maria apretó la mandíbula y tensó su cuerpo, sintiéndose enferma por la cantidad de engaños que su padre vivía como verdades.

—Justamente hablando de eso, vengo a buscar a Maria; quisiera hablar con ella un poco.

— ¿Por qué? —Tsubasa frunció el ceño ante la manera en que Maria, inconscientemente, se aferró a ella y desafinó ligeramente su voz ante la pregunta.

—Por el simple hecho de querer, hermosa. —Dijo en un tono monótono que contrastaba bastante con su sonrisa—Sé que ahora que tu padre está libre quieres pasar el mayor tiempo con él, pero creo yo que no deberías dejar de lado a la persona que veló por ti desde tu tierna infancia.

Maria se mordió la lengua, y a regañadientes, soltó el agarre de Tsubasa sobre ella antes de ponerse de pie. La sonrisa de Adam se ensanchó.

—Prometo que no tardaremos mucho, será solo un café y después volverá a ser toda suya. —Encaró el hombre.

—Las confianzas sobran, Adam.

Tsubasa no dijo nada, pero no se veía muy contenta con la situación; aun así, los dejó partir y se dedicó a disfrutar del tiempo al lado de su suegro y su hija. Pareciera como si todos tuviesen cierta afinidad con el arte, pues haciendo memoria, únicamente Kirika no era partícipe de la lectura, la escritura, la actuación o el canto; pero ciertamente tenía cierta apreciación de ésta última, únicamente si provenía de la bella voz de “su” Shirabe. Esto hacía que le fuese a Tsubasa todavía más fácil congeniar con el padre de su esposa y que su hija se sintiera un poco más libre.

No pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le gustaba ese cuadro. El señor Cadenzavna era ciertamente un hombre sabio, había vivido mucho y comprendía que cualquier cosa que se hiciese atraería consecuencias buenas o malas; como bien decían, a cada acción correspondía su respectiva reacción. Las historias que contaba podrían ser las típicas que Fudou pudo haberle contado a ella y a Kanade alguna vez, pero sin duda llevaban más carisma, eran más entretenidas y dentro de todas siempre había alguna clase de moraleja.

—La comunicación es bastante importante, señorita Tsubasa. Por más acertado que pueda a llegar a ser uno, no está bien solidificar algo en base a las suposiciones.

La tasa de té que estaba por ir a sus labios quedó a medio camino tras esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué me dice esto ahora? No lo entiendo.

—Se pueden pensar cosas diametralmente opuestas acerca de una misma cosa y emociones contraproducentes se desarrollan espontáneamente. Se debe tener cuidado con eso, es algo que aprendí en este período de confinamiento.

El Señor Cadenzavna sonrió de manera ligera mientras que Tsubasa permaneció en silencio, reflexionando acerca de Maria.

¿Qué sabían de ella realmente?

Su suegro no había tratado de disimular el hecho de que solamente sabía de Maria lo que la misma Maria le dejaba ver, lo cual no era muy distinto en su caso. No dudaba que Maria fuese sincera con su padre y con su hermana, notablemente las personas a quienes en más alta estima tenía, y siendo así más confundida se encontraba. No lograba razonar la pieza perdida de su misteriosa existencia.

¿Qué tanto fue real? ¿Qué tanto fue mentira?

—Me alegra saber que mis hijas han quedado en buenas manos. A pesar de lo apresuradas que han sido las cosas, considero que tú y Kanade son las personas destinadas a ser ese “alguien” que les acompañará en el espinoso sendero de la vida.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, tentada a decirle la verdad a aquel hombre, él le estaba hablando con completa sinceridad y Tsubasa debía, **tenía** , que responder tal nivel de sinceridad.

—Yo realmente no creo que deba ponerme en tan alta estima, señor Cadenzavna. —Murmuró apenada, él se vio confundido ahora—He cometido muchos errores y siento que no merezco un final de ensueño si soy sincera.

Contrario a lo que pudiera pensar, solo recibió una mirada paternal y la fuerte mano del hombre se apoyó sobre su hombro, estableciendo cierta cercanía antes de hablar.

—No importa que tantos errores podamos cometer, Tsubasa, siempre y cuando tengamos el arrepentimiento, las ganas de remediar y la determinación de mejorar, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para ser felices.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y antes de siquiera pensarlo, abrazó al hombre.

Él rio.

—Eres bastante parecida a Maria en cierto punto, confío que harán crecer a mi pequeña nieta de la mejor manera y cuidarás de ellas como lo más preciado del mundo.

—Tenga por seguro que así será, se lo prometo. Nunca nadie las podrá lastimar.

Y por tercera vez, aquel juramento era sincero.


	21. Capítulo 20

Luka a veces podía no comprender muchas cosas, pero había ciertamente ocasiones en las que inclusive su pequeña mente infantil podía ver que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

Su mamá Maria lloraba mientras su herida madre Tsubasa la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, importándole poco la sangre que perdía mientras eso pasaba.

Aquel día había amanecido abrazada de sus madres, quienes se veían con más confianza que en días anteriores, Luka no lograba comprender que pasaba, pero suponía que era algo bueno; en uno de sus libros leyó que la relación que debería haber entre un matrimonio debía ser muy fuerte para poder existir tal compromiso. El descanso de su mamá había terminado y nuevamente tenía que volver al teatro, si era honesta, en un principio le aterraba, pues tenía una conexión especial con ella que le hacía sentirse comprendida; pero tras la llegada de su abuelo pudo sentirse más segura, se sentía especial, tan especial como los protagonistas de las historias que su madre le leía a pesar de lo mucho que le preocupaba que tosiera muy seguido cuando sus madres le quitaban la atención de encima, pero su abuelo le pidió que lo mantuvieran como su secreto, y ella, como buena niña lo haría.

Desayunaron todos juntos como familia, su abuelo hacía bromas que avergonzaban a su mamá y hacían reír a su madre abiertamente, la mucama de cabellos rubios le pasaba su chocolatada extra a escondidas de la otra mucama cobriza que siempre que se daba cuenta les daba una mirada de reproche y falsa indignación, sus tías Serena y Kanade se les unieron unos minutos después de haber comenzado y su convivencia se sentía completa.

Luka se sentía como las cosas mejoraban a pesar de, según como le habían explicado, estaban en constante peligro. Mamá Maria se había encargado de convencerla que el hecho de que no recordase nada de lo que había pasado antes era una bendición que otra gente, como su tía Kirika o ella misma, gustarían de tener; pero fueron las dos cicatrices más remarcables de su cuerpo las que se lo hicieron entender de una manera un tanto dura.

La más remarcable era una por encima de su pelvis en el lado derecho que hacía de la textura de su piel algo irregular, viéndose de colores blancos y rosados combinados con el color de su misma piel, formando una perturbadora figura de lo que parecía ser un pulpo con más ocho tentáculos. Una cicatriz que vio en mamá Maria cuando le ayudaba a bañarse, solo que la suya se encontraba en la parte interna de su muslo izquierdo, bastante cercana a su intersección. Una cicatriz con mucho más detalle que la que su tía Kirika tenía en la parte trasera de su cuello y ocultaba lo mejor que podía con sus rubios cabellos y la ropa asignada por su tío-abuelo Genjuuro que iba de una gabardina de cuello alta color verde oscuro encima del traje especializado que le permitía moverse con libertad y ocultar armas dentro de la ropa o de las botas que siempre usaba.

La segunda cicatriz que tenía era sobre su brazo izquierdo que más bien parecía alguna clase de burla y que causó a su madre Tsubasa un escalofrío la primera vez que la vio, un cero seguido de un tres que, contrario a la anterior que debió sin duda ser creada con un calor a alta temperatura de una manera similar a la que los granjeros usaban para marcar su ganado; ésta fue hecha de manera manual con alguna navaja clavada a profundidad sobre su piel.

Cosas como esas le daban a entender que ella no era, ni sería como otras niñas de su edad, por esto mismo detalles como compartir un desayuno en familia le transportaba a ese pequeño universo perfecto en donde los malos no existían. Por esto mismo, Luka veía a través de lo simple, dejándose guiar mucho por lo que le pedía a gritos su corazón ahora que lo tenía permitido.

El plan era sencillo, su tía Serena acompañaría a Mamá Maria al teatro mientras que su tía Kanade iría con su Madre Tsubasa a la finca principal de los Kazanari para cerrar algunos asuntos que habían quedado pendientes la última vez que fue mientras que ella se quedaba a cargo de abuelo, para después de reunirse todos en el teatro para tomar la merienda y la cena de una sola vez. Sin embargo, en un momento repentino las cosas habían comenzado a salir mal.

Su abuelo y ella estaban preparándose para salir cuando fueron asaltados en la entrada de su casa, no pudo percibir la gran cosa ya que perdió la consciencia, y cuando la recuperó nuevamente estaba en los brazos de su tío-abuelo Genjuuro, antes de pasar repentinamente a los brazos de su madre.

Luka no pudo apreciar como las policías encubiertas como mucamas eran noqueadas o inmovilizadas, recibiendo una de ellas dos balas en un intento de protegerla tanto a ella como a su abuelo y a su compañera mientras que ésta recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por la misma persona que el Señor Cadenzavna reconocería como uno de sus antiguos compañeros de celda (que supuestamente había sido ejecutado), mismo que también dejaría inconsciente a la menor para tomarla de rehén para detener los movimientos de los custodios, quienes ya estaban preparados para atacar.

Luka no escuchó como estos se lamentaban por no haber madrugado para atrapar a su madre o disfrutar de su mamá como tenían planeado, pero los custodios sí, y fue entonces cuando pudieron entender cuál era la mayor arma y la mayor debilidad de la persona que estaban intentando atrapar mientras que el Señor Cadenzavna intentó defender el honor de su hija y su nuera, terminando recibiendo una golpiza peor a las que recibía en prisión porque acá no había autoridad que los detuviera mientras Luka siguiera en las manos de ellos.

Estos hombres huyeron usando un auto de modelo recién importado en la nación con un diseño que por un momento les pareció familiar antes de, finalmente, ir tras el objetivo que más relevancia parecía tener: Kazanari Tsubasa.

Los custodios se dividieron y realmente únicamente la líder de ellos pudo seguirles la pista y adelantarse, advirtiendo por radio a Kirika que se procediera con el operativo de defensa, el cual consistía en evacuar a aquellos que no contasen con una protección adecuada para un grupo de criminales y sacar al objetivo de la residencia, en este caso Tsubasa. Así que mientras Kirika dirigía a una decena de protectores más a formar una línea defensiva para distraer a los agresores, Signum y Tsubasa se dirigían al teatro en donde Maria les esperaba sin protección alguna inconsciente de la situación.

Cuando arribaron parecían estar en alguna clase de intercambio, pues Maria, con un firme caminar, pero un rostro lleno de terror, se acercaba a los criminales mientras que estos sonreían con confianza antes de soltar a la gente que tenían bajo a su control. Signum vio rostros que anteriormente no habían estado en la casona y comprendió con horror que realmente eran dos grupos más amplios de lo que habían pensado; y en ese momento, todo sucedió tan rápido que reaccionaron antes de asimilar que estaba pasando.

Otro auto de un diseño más grande que usualmente se utilizaba para llevar carga aparcó al momento que el teatro se incendiaba por varios explosivos que explotaron en el momento justo en que varios disparos se oyeron en el lugar, ponchando las llantas del vehículo y algunos otros inmovilizaban a varios de los sujetos. Tsubasa actuó antes de que Signum le detuviera y se acercó a quien aún sujetaba a Maria, apartándole bruscamente y recibiendo una puñalada en su costado izquierdo gracias a esto, pero Tsubasa se sobrepuso al dolor y logró utilizar sus conocimientos de arte marcial para desarmar y someter al sujeto. Signum terminó de hacerse cargo de él mientras más oficiales entraban en escena, entre ellos el confiable Investigador Kazanari, quien rápidamente se hizo con la pequeña niña inconsciente dentro del vehículo antes de que Tsubasa se hiciera con ella y la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca había sentido tan cerca una pérdida hasta ese momento.

Maria finalmente se rompió y dejó brotar sus lágrimas, no pudiendo resistir más cuando observó aquellos ojos celestes abrirse confundidos, enfocando su entorno, y se unió al abrazo de ellas, sorprendiéndose como a pesar de que su esposa estaba perdiendo la consciencia, su agarre sobre su hija no cedía en lo más mínimo.

Las palabras que Adam utilizó para amenazarla aquel día en el café resonaron en su cabeza, tomando más peso con sus acciones recientes.

Necesitaba ser detenido de una vez.

Maria tenía que hablar con el Investigador Kazanari y decirle la verdad, pero si lo hacía las vidas de Luka y Tsubasa terminarían en ese momento. Lo que acababa de pasar no había sido más que una advertencia y Adam podría hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera sin aburrirse, su pasatiempo era jugar con su mente.


	22. Capítulo 21

Cuando Maria abrió los ojos aquella mañana se sorprendió de ver a su esposa con su mirada totalmente fija en ella mientras jugaba con sus cabellos sueltos, se sentía extraño nuevamente sentir su atención totalmente enfocada en ella.

Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando su mirada quedó conectada a la de Tsubasa mientras movía su mano libre a su mejilla, dejándole reposar allí mismo.

—Buenos días—Fue lo único que atinó a decir, ligeramente contrariada y en un suave murmullo.

—Buenos días—Respondió Tsubasa con calma.

— ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a tu herida?

—Me siento bien, despreocúpate un poco, por favor. Los medicamentos ayudaron a que mi cuerpo se relajara y saber que tú y Luka están bien me tranquiliza bastante.

—Yo no me siento mejor al respecto, ¿sabes? Tanto tú como mi padre resultaron heridos.

—Ambos hemos protegido a quienes queremos con eso, por eso no nos arrepentimos de nada. Tu igual harías cosas extremas por proteger a quien amas ¿O me equivoco?

Maria se tensó. Sabía que Tsubasa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de las cosas que se había visto obligada a hacer por Adam solo para garantizar su seguridad, pero en cierta manera sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado directamente en el estómago con aquel comentario. Repentinamente su garganta estaba seca y las palabras le abandonaron. Solamente pudo asentir para darle la razón, aunque eso no iba de acorde con la respuesta que debería dar. De todas maneras, Tsubasa sonrió y se acercó un poco más a su esposa.

—Si la situación volviera a repetirse volvería a actuar de la misma manera, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque me prometí a mí misma y a tu padre que te protegería y pienso cumplir con ello sin importar el sacrificio.

—Yo no lo valgo, Tsubasa.

La mencionada suspiró.

—Sé que todo terminó mal entre nosotras una vez, que nuestra relación comenzó con una mentira y que tú no pudiste amarme antes; pero quiero que sepas algo: yo de ti tengo muy bellos recuerdos, te anhelo como la luna anhela al sol y quiero hacer de nuestro matrimonio algo verdadero. Quiero que entre Luka, tu padre, tú y yo podamos ser esa familia que tanto nos hace falta y añoramos por tener. No pienso rendirme en el camino a hacer que logres corresponder, aunque sea de manera pequeña, este afecto que parece haberse resguardado en estos años, porque aun si hay partes que no conozco de ti, veo tus ojos y sé que no eres una mala persona. En algún futuro anterior a nuestros últimos días seré ese “todo” que te motiva. Permíteme, te lo ruego, hacer que esto sea real, que de nuevo haya un “nosotras” y veamos por un mismo sueño.

—Yo soy quien arruinó las cosas antes, debería ser yo quien haga esa petición.

Tsubasa recorrió sus pulgares por debajo de sus párpados, fue entonces que Maria se percató de que había cedido ante sus reprimidos sentimientos y lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—No importa de quien es la culpa, lo que importa es quien da la oportunidad del cambio ¿Qué respondes?

Maria quedó perdida ante el tacto de Tsubasa, sentía como su barrera estaba siendo completamente destruida, despertando dentro de ella el miedo y la ansía al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me prometes que las cosas terminarán bien para nosotras? —Estaba consciente de lo infantil que se veía con ese gesto, pero no le importaba mucho. Tsubasa por el contrario, se vio relajada, asimilando que esa Maria tímida era la Maria que conocía.

—En los errores está el aprendizaje, ¿cierto? Creo que ya tuvimos suficientes errores, este es nuestro momento.

Maria sintió como Tsubasa entrelazaba sus dedos y ante esa mirada tan profunda que le dirigía no podía simplemente negarse, lo sabía.

—Intentémoslo—Susurró—Haremos que esto sea algo verdadero.

Tsubasa besó los nudillos de su mano y entonó su oración con una voz que le erizó la piel, recordaba aquel tinte de dulzura en sus palabras.

—No te arrepentirás, voy a hacer que me ames y te amaré con la misma intensidad.

Tsubasa claramente no sabía que siempre había sido amada.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado desde la última amenaza de Adam, el teatro fue nuevamente reconstruido con el apoyo económico de los Kazanari a decisión de Tsubasa y Kanade, así como también por parte de los Yukine por decisión de los actuales cabecillas (es decir, los padres de Chris), y por más que resultara extraño, también con el apoyo de Adam y varios nobles que disfrutaban de los espectáculos que eran brindados; sin contar que dicho teatro tenía una historia en la villa que se pasaba de generación en generación y ciertamente nadie quería perder dicha tradición.

Las acciones del Kraken, sorprendentemente, comenzaron a ser detenidas. Tras el asalto, los custodios y Genjuuro habían comenzado a ser capaces de deducir sus movimientos, algo había cambiado en el Investigador Kazanari y esto le hizo ser mucho más certero. El Kraken intentó volver a acercarse, pero no les dieron la oportunidad a sus lacayos, solamente el Kraken sería capaz de deshacer la barrera, pero esto implicaría una gran probabilidad de ser atrapado y eso era algo que claramente evitaría, por lo que Genjuuro mantenía su mirada fija en la esposa de su sobrina, Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

Maria era una mujer de misterios, solamente la misma Maria parecía saber quién era ella, y por veces esta resolución le terminaba haciendo dudar de sí misma. Kanade, su hija, le había dicho algo sumamente importante cuando le facilitó la investigación que Maria había realizado para liberar a su padre: Maria se había encargado de ocultar cualquier indicio que revelara su relación con el Kraken y la identidad del mismo. Kanade le contó con lujo de detalle su historia con Serena y lo que sabía de ella, lo que nunca había dicho a otra persona y que hizo a Genjuuro entender mejor a las dos hermanas y le hizo ser más empático con Maria.

Pensó en Ryoko en sus tiempos de juventud y se preguntó que hubiera hecho si su vida dependiera de él en el sentido literal de la palabra, quizá se debiera a la confianza que habían construido con los años o a que era hombre y por ello ya veía las cosas de manera diferente; pero Genjuuro no dudaría en actuar para proteger a la persona que amaba, él enfrentaría a quien osara dañar a Ryoko, él pelearía. Fue con esto que cayó en cuenta de que aquello que decían sobre el efecto mariposa era cierto, el Kraken estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y es por eso que no podía eludir sus ataques. El Kraken tenía ojos y oídos en todos lados, hablar sería una tarea imposible para Serena y Kanade tampoco le permitiría hacerlo. La razón por la que Maria abandonó a Tsubasa no le fue dicha textualmente, pero no le fue difícil de intuir, si algo era evidente para aquellos que tuvieran ojos es que Maria y Tsubasa se amaban, aunque interiormente ambas tuvieran miedo a lo que les estuviera por venir, ellas intentaban ser felices. Esto le hizo pensar que haría que la devoción de Maria a su amada cayera y entendió que era la misma Tsubasa la única capaz de ello. Si Maria hablaba, Tsubasa moría. Si Maria no seguía las órdenes, Tsubasa moría. Si Maria peleaba, Tsubasa moría. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo sin importar lo que hiciera. Genjuuro reconoció la mirada de Maria en la misma que había visto anteriormente en Kirika: Maria ya no poseía esperanza. Pero, después de ese último asalto su mirada dejó de estar cada vez más muerta y comenzó a brillar. La misma persona que le hacía volverse mártir, era la misma persona que le ayudaría a que dejara de serlo, era la misma persona que le volvería en alguien valiente.

Maria estaba cambiando… y Tsubasa también.

Sentía como si aquella nube de pesadez que había estado sobre su sobrina en el último tiempo se estuviese borrando y le alegraba, después de tanto tiempo podía observar que su sonrisa cada vez era menos forzada. La pequeña Luka era su adoración y eso todos lo sabían, pero su mayor debilidad era su señora esposa, y eso también cualquiera lo sabía. Pero había algo que solamente Genjuuro conocía y es que Maria igualmente era la mayor debilidad del Kraken.

Genjuuro ya sospechaba de su identidad, y si bien sus últimos movimientos habían resultado, aún era demasiado temprano para cantar victoria.

* * *

Chris se sentía extraña con lo que estaba haciendo. Entre ella y Tsubasa se habían organizado para diferentes tipos de negocios, pero ayudarle con algo que envolvía su vida personal le estaba descolocando desde momentos atrás.

—Espero una gran recompensa por lo que estoy haciendo—Dijo Chris a manera de queja, pero Tsubasa sabía que su pequeña kohai no estaba molesta en lo absoluto.

—Ya te dije que sería tu testigo de bodas, creo yo que esa sería suficiente recompensa.

El tiempo transcurre sin esperar a nadie, y cuando menos lo esperaban, se preparaba la boda de la hija única de los Yukine con el heredero la familia de socios más importante para ellos. Tsubasa y Maria habían afirmado ya su presencia como los testigos de la novia mientras que el hijo menor de los _Malus Dienhim_ escogería los suyos en base a un par de amigos suyos en Alemania.

—Egocéntrica. —Dijo Chris con una sonrisa ante la manera en la que su senpai hizo ver su existencia como algo superior.

El silencio vino mientras que Tsubasa revisaba los últimos detalles de la sorpresa que estaba preparando, Chris observaba sus acciones atentamente.

—Yukine.

— ¿Sí?

—El día después de mi boda me preguntaste si seguía amando a Maria de la misma manera en la que le amé en el pasado—Yukine le dio un asentimiento, y a pesar de que Tsubasa estaba de espaldas, supo de su acción de alguna misteriosa manera—Y te diré la verdad, mi respuesta es no.

Su ceño se frunció, si algo Chris había visto es como la mirada de la Cadenzavna se iluminaba ante la sola mención de Tsubasa y el orgullo con el que hablaba de la hija de ambas. Sin embargo, antes de que se atreviera a decir algo, Tsubasa nuevamente habló:

—Hoy se cumplen oficialmente diez años desde el día en que la conocí, y si comparo las emociones que experimenté en ese momento con las que tengo actualmente son totalmente diferentes al igual que su intensidad. Con ella las cosas siempre escalan más de lo cotidiano y a veces me es complicado descifrarlo, cuando menos me doy cuenta pierdo el control y soy un ser menos pensante. Las personas cambian pero su esencia permanece, y en este año de matrimonio he podido apreciar que Maria sigue siendo la misma mujer noble de la que me enamoré; que tiene miedos, que es tímida y vulnerable, pero que hace lo mejor que puede para continuar, y cuando ella corresponde a mi sonrisa la paz que sentía antes se ha multiplicado al doble.

—En pocas palabras, la quieres más de lo que la querías antes. Deja ya la cursilería.

Tsubasa rió.

—Da miedo saber que una mujer puede llevarme a experimentar el paraíso y el infierno si así lo desea si lo piensas un poco.

— ¿Pero…?

—Quiero volver a correr ese riesgo.


	23. Capítulo 22

Maria trató de recordar cuando fue la última vez que había abrazado a alguien con tanta intensidad y notó con tristeza que fue cuando tenía siete años, antes de despedirse de su padre por una larga temporada. Había olvidado lo que era fundirse en alguien por el simple placer de hacerlo, no porque le hubieran obligado a ello o porque buscase algo a cambio. Había olvidado que aquel contacto tan compacto como lo era un abrazo no necesariamente debería involucrar acciones negativas.

Maria siempre marcaba una enorme pared entre Tsubasa y ella porque se encontraba aterrada acerca del contacto físico con su pareja no oficial. Las cosas escalarían eventualmente, así es como eran las relaciones y en ese momento apenas era capaz de sostenerle la mano en períodos cortos de tiempo sin que los nervios la traicionaran. No es como si tuviera disgusto hacia su pretendiente (porque a final de cuentas correspondía sus intenciones y le permitía avanzar en ellas), pero ciertamente sentía como si nunca fuese a estar lista en lo que corresponder se refiriese. Los abusos sobre ella habían dejado una huella profunda, y si bien Tsubasa era alguien noble y bondadoso, tenía miedo a su reacción si le confesara que no era una mujer pura y que lo que pudo tener de dignidad había sido terriblemente pisoteado en el pasado. Las explicaciones era algo de lo que huía, siendo ésta la razón por la que nadie lograba conocerla realmente.

A pesar de todo, Tsubasa era paciente y respetuosa. Nunca le cuestionaba nada de lo que no quisiera hablar y respetaba totalmente sus distancias y su silencio. Tsubasa sabía cuándo callar y cuando incluirse en una conversación, no era necesario que estableciera límites porque la misma Kazanari ya parecía conocerlos, y eso se sentía excelente. Se sentía comprendida y hasta cierto punto protegida; pero si algo había podido ir observando conforme el transcurso de las semanas iba sucediendo es que a través de sus gestos Tsubasa era capaz de leerla y conocerla. Poco a poco se había percatado de las cosas que le gustaban y cuales le disgustaban, la manera en la que expresaba su curiosidad, la forma en la que demostraba su afecto, lo torpe que pudiera a llegar a ser con las palabras, lo rápido que podía asustarse por algún insecto, su poca tolerancia a la comida caliente o lo friolento que era su cuerpo.

Aquella noche se celebraban las fiestas del pueblo en conmemoración a su fundación, las cuales por practicidad siempre se celebraban en la tercera semana del onceavo mes del año. Tsubasa llevaba aproximadamente siete meses pretendiéndole de manera abierta y Maria había encontrado en ella de nuevo la esperanza de poder confiar en alguien más y que éste no le haría daño.

Maria había pretendido estar con sus compañeros de trabajo mientras que Tsubasa debía su presencia a ser la próxima heredera del legado Kazanari. En algún punto, cuando los ánimos estaban por lo más alto y la atención por lo más bajo, fueron capaces de escabullirse del gentío y buscar una zona más tranquila y acorde al par de “aburridas sedentarias” que se caracterizaban por ser según Kirika. Cuando Maria la vio reconoció en ella la marca que Adam dejaba sobre sus esclavos, Kirika le contó a grandes rasgos su historia y se reforzó aún más lo que su mente le estaba encomendando: confiar.

Tras la excusa de un baile aleatorio Tsubasa terminó poniéndose de pie y moviéndose a un ritmo completamente contrario al compás, Maria divertida quiso unírsele en su hazaña. De un momento a otro seguían una melodía más lenta que ni siquiera ellas sabían cuál era; pero que parecía ser la misma por lo coordinados que eran sus pasos durante ese tiempo. Maria se terminó perdiendo en la fragancia de Tsubasa y Tsubasa no intentó siquiera resistirse al calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la mayor. Fue así como Maria terminó apoyándose en Tsubasa mientras ésta le rodeaba con sus brazos, brindándole una infinita paz y haciéndole olvidar de sus problemas mientras esto sucedía.

Se sentía realizada ante aquel gesto tan pequeño. Pero hoy, ante la velada que había preparado específicamente para ella, Maria apenas y pudo decir algo. Siendo Tsubasa como era, le había comentado de su salida inclusive desde semanas antes. Habían dedicado su atención entera a su hija durante el último tiempo —como debería de ser— y por más que la amasen con todo el corazón de ida y vuelta, todavía quedaban cosas por terminar.

Muy lastimosamente la enfermedad que su padre había contraído cuando estaba preso fue difícil de seguir ocultando, y por más que lucharan los médicos su ida era inevitable. Su tuberculosis estaba ya en un nivel muy avanzado y mantenerlo en tratamientos aun no verificados sería algo demasiado cruel. Había sido un momento muy duro para Maria y para Serena, pero sus respectivas esposas estuvieron con ellas todo el tiempo impidiéndoles caer. Su relación se solidificaba cada vez más en peldaños de acero, cercano estaba su segundo año como matrimonio, pero recién habían pasado la mitad de uno otorgándose la oportunidad de convertir su relación en algo cien por ciento verídico y las cosas que habían cambiado seguían siendo desconcertantes, su mente iba y venía al pasado y, en ocasiones, tardaba demasiado en regresar.

Maria se sentía débil ante la sonrisa tan brillante y aquella profunda mirada que le miraba con extrema devoción antes de robarle un beso o tomarle de la mano con firmeza. Curiosamente, lo mismo que le hacía vulnerable le hacía más fuerte. A Maria le resultaba curioso cómo es que Tsubasa aumentaba su fe por segunda ocasión, tornando todo aquello turbio en algo bueno, reduciendo sus temores a cosas ínfimamente pequeñas, ¿tenía alguna clase de súper poder o realmente sus problemas eran así de pequeños?

Haciendo un recorrido por su vida Maria se dio cuenta de que se arrepentía de varias cosas, pero estar con Tsubasa no formaba parte de ellas en ninguna ocasión. Se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiese permitido enamorarse de ella y la respuesta le golpeó de inmediato: María sería un pájaro enjaulado sin deseos de buscar su libertad. Pudiere sonar egoísta, pero de no ser por Tsubasa nunca hubiese anhelado nada, viviendo por siempre en la resignación de ser una víctima más. Genjuuro se lo repetía una y otra vez, ella era la llave que salvaría a cientos de personas ayudándole a detener al Kraken, y por primera vez creía en ello.

—Sigues siendo pésima bailando—Comentó Maria a Tsubasa en tono de broma.

—Y aun así no te resignas por bailar conmigo—Se mofó de la mayor deteniendo aquel baile que no era más que una excusa para permanecer abrazadas por más de un par de minutos. Aquella noche era especial, eran oficialmente diez años desde que Tsubasa quedó encandilada y decidió dejar un lirio recién cortado con una felicitación en su camerino, muchas veces se preguntó lo que pasaría si hubiese desobedecido a su padre y no le viera en el teatro: su vida continuaría como lo había estado haciendo anteriormente; pero, eventualmente, se terminarían conociendo de igual manera y allí no todo sería lo mismo. Serena y Kanade se enamorarían de todas maneras, se casarían y en su ceremonia, en lugar de esconderse a beber, Tsubasa se prendería a Maria. Quizá fuesen más cautelosas y por eso su desarrollo sería más lento, o quizá Maria no tuviese la sombra de su pasado y amaría con locura a un hombre. Su pecho se contrajo ante este pensamiento.

—Podrás ser hábil en muchas cosas, pero ya quedamos en que bailar no es uno de tus fuertes.

—Muy graciosa.

—Sabes que te quiero.

—No más que yo. —Por más que lo quisiera disimular, Tsubasa no podía evitar sonreír ante las tan abiertas muestras de afecto que Maria le dejaba ver, algo totalmente contrario en lo que en un principio mostró hacia su persona.

Maria la amaba y no había ser que le convenciera de lo contrario. Esto era asombroso porque Tsubasa estaba segura de que igualmente la amaba y de que no podría arrancarse tal sentimiento de su alma. De la forma en la que se viera, Tsubasa pensaba que ambas estaban destinadas a ser; los muchos senderos que recorriera en los _“¿qué hubiera pasado si…?”_ terminaban siempre en el mismo punto del final.

Quizá algunos senderos fuesen menos espinosos, ¿pero en dónde sus sentimientos se fortalecían por ello? Ya ni siquiera le importaba saber la razón por la que Maria le había abandonado. Tras un exhaustivo análisis Tsubasa había podido concluir que los sentimientos de Maria habían sido sinceros —quizá menos profundos— y la razón de dicho abandono era incongruente; pero resolvió que podía seguir sin una respuesta, porque al fin y al cabo toda mujer tenía un secreto, ella, por ejemplo, había iniciado su relación con una mentira, con la intención de pisotear sus sentimientos y humillarla de la manera más degradante posible; pero eso no era algo que Maria que tuviera que saber, porque al fin y al cabo las cosas estaban terminando bien, tenían una hija maravillosa, se amaban hasta el fin de la vida de una estrellas, el Kraken pronto caería y Tsubasa nuevamente confiaba plenamente en ella. El dinero que Maria hubiere robado ya no importaba porque su propósito inicial ya no necesitaba ser requerido, ya tenía un perfecto equilibrio en su vida y estaba lista para asumir el mandato del Clan cuando su padre decidiera retirarse.

—Te amo—Musitó con su rostro cercano al de Maria, la cena estaba por ser declarada como terminada, pero había algo más que Tsubasa quería decir—No entiendo como lo logras, pero me haces imposible vivir sin ti.

Maria cerró la distancia que había entre ellas y se besaron con calma y ternura. No había prisas, no había nada, no existía nadie más que ambas.

—Es exactamente de la misma manera en que tú te vuelves la fuente de mi esperanza. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo sé que…

— ¿Qué me amas también?

—Justamente eso.

Se volvieron a besar de esa manera que paralizaba el mundo y despejaba sus mentes de todo. Las cargas que antes eran pesadas se volvieron nada, y cuando menos lo esperaron, la fruición de una larga reconciliación surgió de manera inesperada, pero curiosamente no era rechazada. Tsubasa sabía que lo necesitaba, ansiaba esa manera de poder sellar el perdón que ella necesitaba para su paz y Maria debió sentir su intención, porque interpuso un dedo entre sus labios y le miró en completo silencio.

—Lo siento, ¿es demasiado apresurado todavía?

Maria negó con la cabeza y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Prométeme que permanecerás conmigo al despertar.

—Lo estaré, y al día siguiente… y al siguiente. Recuérdalo, somos una sola hasta que la muerte decida llevarnos.

—De la nada te has vuelto una poeta.

—Para nada, solo repito nuestros juramentos de boda.

—Yo hablaba en serio aquel día.

—Yo igual. —Y como si Tsubasa hubiera aprobado alguna clase de evaluación, Maria permitió nuevamente el contacto y se abrazó a ella con fuerza, embriagándose de ella. No había nada más que pudiese anhelar en aquel momento. Tsubasa tomó una profunda respiración y recorrió los mechones sueltos que enmarcaban el contorno derecho del rostro de su esposa, y depositó un beso más íntimo en el lóbulo de su oreja, comenzando así el baile más especial de aquella velada.

Maria simplemente se dejó guiar cuando Tsubasa le dirigió a un sitio más privado, en donde ni siquiera la luna pudiera apreciar lo que estaba por comenzar. Tsubasa sabía que era tímida, por lo que no dijo nada para aligerar el ambiente que le pudiera incomodar, únicamente se encargó de recordarle una y otra vez que el vínculo que les unió, les unía y les continuaría uniendo es el amor.

Promesas y susurros fueron intercambiados de ambas partes mientras las ropas se convertían en algo secundario y el deseo de la exploración iba siendo concedido. Entre la torpeza y la ternura, sus acciones le llevaron a la cúspide un par de veces antes de que el cansancio les derrotara. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Maria despertó se encontró con su mujer jugando con los mechones de su cabello con ternura.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Respondió el saludo. Sus pieles desnudas chocaban entre la breve separación que había entre ellas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo—Realmente sucedió, ¿eh?

Tsubasa asintió.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

—En lo absoluto—Contestó de inmediato al ver su rostro dudoso— ¿Tú te arrepientes?

—Jamás lo haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas comienzan a escalar (?)


	24. Capítulo 23

Maria sentía como si alguna clase de energía o súper poder emanara de ella desde el momento en que se levantó, pero no era como si pudiera objetar algo. Se sentía en las nubes, como si la gravedad hubiese dejado de salir y el tiempo se hubiese congelado.

La noche había sido fantástica, inolvidable en más de un sentido.

Tsubasa la había hecho suya. Ahora era su mujer y no se había sentido aterrada por ello. Fue algo natural y espontáneo, no había sido consciente hasta la noche anterior de lo mucho que había estado esperando por aquello. Con su amor Tsubasa había limpiado las manchas de aquel cuerpo mancillado a excepción del recordatorio permanente que reposaba entre sus muslos. Se preguntaba si Tsubasa realmente lo había ignorado o la oscuridad total en la que habían estado no le había permitido apreciarlo con claridad, pero había una marca que le condenaba. Quizá Tsubasa se había percatado y había decidido ignorarlo, pero aquello no tenía sentido viniendo de ella, es Tsubasa al fin y al cabo, la mujer a la que le gusta tener un panorama completo de las cosas.

— ¿Sabes? Eventualmente tenemos que regresar. Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Yukine —Dijo Tsubasa de manera apacible mientras jugaba con sus cabellos. Maria ya se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño vicio de su esposa años atrás, pero volverlo a sentir después de tanto tiempo le hacía sentir bien.

—Tu pequeña kouhai se casa, no lo hubiera esperado. —Comentó Maria distraídamente, Tsubasa se rio.

—Tus celos hacia ella son injustificados.

—No estoy celosa de ella.

—Sí, sí lo estás. Pero tranquila, te quiero así, toda celosita. —Maria frunció los labios fingiéndose molesta, viéndose adorable a más no poder a los ojos de Tsubasa. Al final terminó sonriendo. Era sorprendente como habían sido capaces de pasar toda la mañana sobre la cama dándose mimos tiernos sin necesariamente escalar a una necesidad carnal, solamente recordando cosas bellas de su pasado y haciendo fantasiosos planes a futuro. Tsubasa estaba determinada a que todas realizaran un viaje en familia en cuanto Maria estuviera libre nuevamente de sus obligaciones en el teatro y Maria no podría estar más de acuerdo, necesitaban un respiro de las cosas que estaban pasando. El Kraken cada vez era más hostil debido a la presión que Genjuuro había ido logrando aplicar sobre sí.

—Deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos…—Sugirió Maria.

—Un rato más, por favor—Pidió infantilmente. Ambas mujeres rieron.

* * *

El ambiente era de júbilo total. Quizá Chris no tuviese la misma fama que Maria o Tsubasa sí, pero era bastante apreciada por el pueblo por acciones pasadas como su apoyo a la caridad o su camuflada gentileza. Quizá su prometido no fuese conocido por muchos por el hecho de ser extranjero, pero desde que había llegado se había hecho apreciar. Elfnein era de esa clase de chicos dulces que eran tan inofensivos que te daban ganas de apapacharlos. Era alto como su ascendencia alemana dictaba que debía ser, pero sus rasgos eran finos, bastante similares a los de su hermana Carol y su madre; poseía un cabello verdoso esponjado que sin duda había heredado de su padre y unos ojos casi tan claros como los de Maria, pero todavía más brillantes.

Las felicitaciones iban de un lado por otro, los niños tenían su apartado, pero Luka no estaba muy emocionada por la idea de ir con ellos y sus madres comprendían eso. Según lo que les había comentado su doctor, lo mejor sería introducir a la pequeña en un ambiente social reducido poco a poco, razón misma por la que tenía clases particulares en esos momentos para que así no sufriera retrasos en su preparación académica para el momento en que fuera capaz de integrarse al ámbito escolar conjunto. Por esto mismo, ninguna permanecía muy alejada de su hija, lo que provocaba que fuese muy difícil conseguir un momento para hablar con alguna de las dos en privado, pero esto no evitaba que fueran observadas por los invitados. Tsubasa atraía miradas, eso nadie lo negaría, pero Maria se llevaba la mayoría. Su semblante era distinto y eso todos lo notaban, estaba totalmente radiante.

—Mis ojos no pueden dejar de seguir su recorrido, oh hermosa señorita—Dijo un hombre extranjero de cabellos albinos y ojos azules en un intento de verse galante. Maria se sintió extraña ante su atención.

—Dichosos son los ojos que ven, joven. En lo personal no merezco tal atención de su parte—Contestó de manera cortés buscando a Tsubasa y a Luka con la mirada, la menor había expresado su deseo de usar el sanitario y su esposa se había ofrecido para acompañarla mientras ella esperaba junto a la mesa especial para invitados con sus bebidas para la noche.

—Siempre es bello ver a una mujer humilde, pero creo que usted no necesita aparentar tal imagen, de quererlo podría ser la mujer más arrogante del universo y nadie le culparía por ello.

—Supondré que eso es un cumplido.

—Créame que lo es. —Sonrió él, Maria se dejó ver incómoda—Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es John Wayne. Recientemente me mudé por acá, pero tengo lazos con los Yukine gracias a mi profesión, soy médico.

—Oh vaya, eso es muy interesante.

— ¿Me dejaría saber su nombre, hermosa?

Maria dudó de responder, pero al final no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo.

—Su nombre legal ha cambiado a Maria Kazanari desde el momento en que contrajimos nupcias, Doctor Ver. —Tsubasa entonó con firmeza detrás de su esposa sosteniendo la mano de Luka, quien solo veía con ojos curiosos la escena.

— ¿Tsubasa? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi! —Tsubasa siempre lo había recordado como alguien extremadamente efusivo. Se conocían gracias a que él había ayudado a la recuperación de Kirika (y otras personas más) cuando la rescataron del Kraken y ciertamente, Tsubasa y el nunca habían logrado congeniar bien del todo, pero tampoco era como si se detestaran.

— ¿Ver? —Cuestionó Maria.

—Mi nombre resulta un poco complicado en su lengua, por lo que tomaron la primera sílaba de mi segundo apellido para adquirir una manera de dirigirse a mí con respeto, los japoneses y sus estrictos protocolos. —Bromeó, pero a Tsubasa no le hizo mucha gracia. Posó su mano libre sobre el hombro de Maria, quien todavía residía sentada sobre la silla.

—Al final no se puede hacer nada contra las costumbres, doctor. —Dijo con aparente indiferencia—Está próximo el brindis y _mi esposa_ y yo deberemos prepararnos para nuestro discurso.

— ¿Han sido escogidas como anfitrionas o algo así?

—Seremos los testigos/padrinos de boda, por lo que entenderá que nuestra presencia resulta de suma importancia.

—Claro, lo lamento. Espero volver a hablar con usted, señorita Maria—Sonrió de una manera que a Tsubasa le molestó, ¿quién se creía para demostrar interés en **su** mujer? Aparentemente la gente no sabía respetar matrimonios ajenos—Nos veremos luego, Tsubasa. Adiós a ti también pequeña.

Luka asintió tímidamente, Tsubasa mantuvo su mirada en él hasta que la risa de Maria le devolvió al mundo real.

— ¿Quién es la celosa ahora? —Se burló.

—No me gusta la forma en la que te mira, eso es todo.

—No seas tan orgullosa—Molestó, Tsubasa sonrió de manera socarrona.

—Oh, cállate—Entonó juguetonamente y ahora entre ambas compartieron risas. Luka sonrió al ver a sus madres tan afectuosas, y como Tsubasa bien había dicho, habían sido necesarias a la hora del brindis. Tomaron asiento junto a los novios y se pusieron de pie antes de recitar un pequeño discurso sobre la unión y el compromiso; encerradas en su mundo de fantasía totalmente hasta el preciso momento en que Maria fue consciente de aquella mirada iracunda centrada específicamente en su mano entrelazada con Tsubasa.

Adam desde la parte trasera de donde estaban los invitados le miraba con una furia que nunca antes había visto en él. Sintió terror, verdadero terror. Solo una vez lo había visto molesto y había sido horrendo, no quería imaginarse que pudiera hacer cuando estaba al menos tres veces más enojado.

_‹‹No››_ Se dijo _‹‹Tengo que ser fuerte››_

Adam ya no la volvería a lastimar.

Ya no.


	25. Capítulo 24

Su mandíbula estaba apretada con fiereza y sus puños apretados se escondían en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era inconcebible el hecho de que su amada Maria le estuviera la cara de estúpido de esa manera, el dueño de su cuerpo era él ¡El dueño de su vida era él! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida de Kazanari hacerle creer lo contrario?!

Era ya la segunda vez que Tsubasa había sido capaz de insertar en Maria la ridícula idea de que en algún punto podría ser libre de su contacto. Maria era una tonta por creerle; pero era también una cualquiera al acostarse con Tsubasa. Maria era SU mujer. SIEMPRE había sido SU mujer. Toleró su relación en un inicio porque los lazos que les unieron antes nunca habían sido tan fuertes y lo soportó apenas porque el notorio resentimiento de Tsubasa ayudaba a sus planes. Y ahora el resentimiento no estaba y Adam había logrado ver una marca que claramente él no había dejado en su maldita mujer.

—Espero de verdad Yukine, que su relación se fortalezca con el tiempo y su amor supere al que Maria y yo nos tenemos. —La manera en que Tsubasa rodeó la cintura de Maria tras decir eso le hizo soltar un gruñido apenas contenido, pero que sin duda llamó un tanto la atención de Genjuuro quien estaba a unos metros de distancia y se maldijo.

Ese no era él, Adam siempre mantenía las cosas bajo su control, pero de un tiempo para acá no lo sentía así. Sentía las miradas de aquel incompetente que decía ser su mejor amigo fijas en cada una de sus acciones, sabía de la sospecha que tenía Genjuuro sobre su otra identidad, pero estaba seguro de que Maria no había abierto la boca porque sabía lo que sucedería con Tsubasa y con la mocosa que les había soltado. Tampoco creía que Maria fuera tan inútil como para dejarse ver en los favores que le había pedido que hiciera. ¿Sería Serena? Miró alrededor encontrándose con la susodicha abrazada de su esposa quien le miraba con advertencia. No. Ellas no habían sido y el doctor que atendía a la niña le había asegurado que no recordaba nada acerca de él.

Adam tenía un traidor, de eso no había duda. Una fuga de información que era severa. ¿O sería acaso que…?

Buscó con la mirada a la mocosa rubia que Genjuuro había entrenado para proteger a su hija menor y la encontró del otro lado mirándole con un creciente odio que correspondió. Habían pasado quince años y ella nunca había sido capaz de recordarlo, ¿cómo era posible entonces?

Miró las salidas y los puntos clave del lugar encontrándose con los custodios que Genjuuro había usado para detener sus acciones contra personas cercanas y apretó más la mandíbula. Desde que ellos se habían involucrado las cosas serían más difíciles. No sabía si era su paranoia, pero sentía la mirada fija de los custodios en sus acciones y admitió con coraje que esa noche no podría hacer una de las suyas. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, esa Tsubasa se las pagaría.

* * *

—Hacía mucho que nos acompañabas a tomar el té, Adam. —Dijo Yatsuhiro con una sonrisa que denotaba familiaridad, ambos estaban junto con la hija menor del Investigador Kazanari. Adam apostaba lo que quisiera a que la mocosa rubia que se pegaba a la azabache como chicle no tendría ni la más mínima idea de que él estaría allí o de lo contrario se encontraría hostigando como le era costumbre.

—El trabajo nos ha mantenido a ambos y Tsubasa no pierde el tiempo con su esposa. —Aquello se sentía amargo en sus labios, antes podía decirlo con sorna, pero ahora no, sentía rabia, demasiada rabia. Maria era suya y _siempre_ sería suya.

—Aun así, Tsubasa no descuida sus responsabilidades, inclusive me atrevería a decir que nunca había estado más centrada hasta ahora.

¿Qué?

— ¿En serio?

Yatsuhiro asintió con la cabeza. Sintió su sangre hervir, aquello no podía estar pasándole.

—Nuestra situación está más estable que nunca, a Gen no le gusta alardear; pero en este momento somos más fuertes que el Kraken, falta poco para que ese miserable se hunda en la miseria que le corresponda.

—No sé si debería hablar de eso, tío—Dijo Shirabe con su voz tan suave como de costumbre.

—Estamos en confianza pequeña.

Sus manos se perderían en el blanquecino cuello de Maria cuando la viera, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que le había pedido. Si los Kazanari eran poderosos en ese momento es porque se habían revertido los encargos que le había dejado a Maria y sus hombres, o no le estaban diciendo la verdad, o estaban siendo engañados y ninguna de las dos le estaba gustando.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Tsubasa Kazanari, viéndose sorprendida de verlo charlando junto a su padre. Por su tranquilidad pudo deducir que ella, junto a su padre, no sabían de la sospecha de Genjuuro hacia él y sonrió nuevamente. Las cosas se estaban acomodando cada vez más.

—Siempre es bueno verlo, Adam. Supondré que vino a visitar a mi tío. —Dijo ella.

—Supones mal. Ahora vengo a verte a ti.

— ¿Y eso a que se debe? —Frunció el ceño.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que charlamos y quiero saber cómo ha estado tu vida matrimonial. Dentro de un par de semanas cumples dos años de matrimonio.

Tsubasa se encogió de hombros, pero Adam fue capaz de notar el brillo en su mirada y esa sutil sonrisa que reprimió.

—Deja voy por más agua para acompañar nuestro té—Dijo Adam levantándose y sintió de nuevo el control.

Salió a la cocina y contempló el frasco que había estado de entre sus bolsillos.

Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios al escuchar como la puerta era abierta nuevamente y la estridente risa de la hija mayor de su peor enemigo ingresaba también en la imperturbable toma del té que era obligatoria entre los principales miembros de los Kazanari.

Él siempre del mundo sería dueño.

* * *

Maria se sorprendió de ver el semblante serio de Kirika, sentada de manera recta en el living en el que le había citado para charlar un rato. Aquello era por demás inusual, pero Maria no pensaría mal de Kirika a pesar de que ésta misma nunca abandonase a Shirabe más de 30 segundos y ahora estuvieran completamente a solas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

Quizá Maria se hubiese ido por años, pero esto no quitaba en ella el instinto maternal hacia las pequeñas Zababa, por más burla que Tsubasa le hiciera acerca de ser una mamá gato.

—Fuiste víctima de Adam también, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?

—Lo sabía. —Dijo Kirika en voz un tanto más baja, Maria estaba sorprendida no solo de que Kirika haya sido capaz de leerla, sino también de que se refiriera a Adam como Adam y no como “El Kraken”—Hablé con el Investigador Kazanari, paulatinamente he sido capaz de reconocer la huella de Adam y Luka sin quererlo me comentó que ambas tenían la misma marca.

Maria estaba sin habla. Kirika se levantó de su lugar y se arrodilló frente a ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas y dirigiéndole una mirada triste.

—Has soportado tanto por nosotros y no somos siquiera capaces de apreciar todo lo que haces, lo siento tanto.

— ¡No, tú no tienes nada por lo que disculparte! Todo esto es mi culpa, yo…

La mirada de Kirika era tan dulce que Maria no pudo decir nada ante ella.

—Te fuiste para protegernos, ¿verdad? —Maria asintió—Maria, yo sé de lo que ese hombre es capaz y sé lo bondadosa que eres tú. Ahora es mi turno de protegerte como hiciste con nosotros, Adam se pudrirá como la escoria que es, te lo prometo.

La radio que colgaba del vestuario de Kirika comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Akatsuki, necesitamos que te movilices! —Esa era la voz de Signum a través del parlante—Adam no está en el punto planeado, escapó del comandante y ha envenenado el té de la mansión Kazanari.

Maria y Kirika sintieron que el alma se escapaba de sus cuerpos ante aquello. Shirabe, Tsubasa, Yatsuhiro y Kanade se reunirían como de costumbre aquel día.


	26. Capítulo 25

Maria no podía siquiera respirar con tranquilidad, la angustia estaba matándola desde que indirectamente le terminaron notificando que Adam había envenenado el té en la casa Kazanari. Kirika inmediatamente le escoltó a un refugio que tenían anteriormente preparado para en caso de que Adam enloqueciera y se decidiera por tomar represalias, para su sorpresa Luka y Serena ya estaban allí con órdenes estrictas que les prohibían salir a cualquiera de las tres. Lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera podía mostrar su consternación por el bien de la tranquilidad de su hija, Luka podría ser muchas cosas, pero no dejaba de ser una niña pequeña e indefensa que sus padres (madres en este caso) eran su mayor soporte contra sus miedos o temores.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban incomunicadas? Sinceramente era mucho e inclusive Serena sentía que estaba por salir contra viento y marea para asegurarse si Kanade estaba bien.

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó un notablemente cansado Genjuuro. Serena inmediatamente se puso de pie a la espera de noticias, Maria reprimió el impulso de igualmente hacerlo ya que se encontraba con Luka sentada sobre sus piernas, rodeándole en un abrazo protector.

—Ya es seguro que salgan de aquí—Sonrió Genjuuro cálidamente, de esa manera tan paternal que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

— ¿En dónde están mi madre y la tía Kanade?

— ¿Qué pasó con Adam?

Genjuuro suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—No pudimos atraparlo. —Contestó fríamente a la pregunta que consideró de mayor importancia—Movilizamos a todos nuestros colegas en los alrededores por lo que no será muy difícil volver a acorralarlo, la ayuda que nos brindaste nos sirvió bastante para detener a sus hombres e infiltrarnos. Siempre supe que Adam era arrogante, pero no creí que lo suficiente como para ser incapaz de recordar a la gente que trabaja con él.

Maria se giró inmediatamente con Serena, ¿acaso había entendido bien? ¿Su hermana había hablado con Genjuuro acerca de _ese_ asunto aun cuando esto le trajera inseguridad? ¿Por qué?

—Hice lo que se tenía que hacer—Dijo Serena en voz baja, escondiendo la mirada.

—No logro comprender que…

—Mi hija es un poco informativa—Dijo Genjuuro dejándose ver avergonzado—Serena nunca fue capaz de decirme la identidad de Adam como el Kraken ya que Adam siempre estaba presente cada que quería hablar con ella a manera de advertencia, pero pudo comunicarse conmigo de una manera que no levantara sospechas y me lo confesó todo.

— ¿Todo? —Maria se vio incómoda.

—Todo lo que era necesario saber.

—Estoy cansada de vernos así Maria, temiendo a cualquier cosa que pueda hacer un hombre contra nosotras y si la oportunidad de detenerlo estaba al alcance no podía simplemente callarme, lo siento.

— ¿Fue idea de Kanade, cierto? ¿Ella sabía que…? —Preguntó incrédula ante lo que andaba procesando.

—No. Yo nunca se lo dije, estaba más segura si no lo sabía, pero ella es astuta e intuitiva, no dudaría que se hubiera percatado de su identidad en base a mi comportamiento.

—Estábamos seguros de que Adam iría al cargamento que previamente habíamos preparado para atraparlo, pero no se presentó. Sus hombres estaban asustados musitando algo sobre su señor molesto al máximo nivel.

Y Maria podía perfectamente adivinar la razón.

—Kirika-kun me pidió permiso para reunirse contigo—Se dirigió a la mayor—Por lo que supe que si iba contigo estarías protegida, pero entonces recibí el mensaje de nuestra agente Testarossa que vio a Adam ingresando a la mansión Kazanari por lo que nos movilizamos rápido. Lastimosamente el veneno había comenzado a actuar y aprovecho la confusión para escapar.

Maria sintió como su alma caía al piso. En ese preciso momento la puerta nuevamente se abrió revelando la figura de Kanade y Tsubasa con la intención entera de ingresar. Serena y Luka rápidamente se lanzaron hacia ellas, pero Tsubasa fue quien más preocupada se terminó viendo de todas maneras.

—Dios santo en el cielo, agradezco que estén bien—Tsubasa cargó a Luka entre sus brazos y se acercó a Maria quien estaba llorando de alivio al verla allí frente a ella—No sé qué sería de mí si las logra lastimar también.

— ¡Olvida eso, tú estás bien! —Prácticamente gritó Maria ante la risa suave de Tsubasa.

—Todas estamos bien, eso es lo importante—Dijo Serena abrazada fuertemente de Kanade, quien le devolvía el agarre con la misma intensidad.

—El veneno no estaba en el té, sino en la crema. —Confesó Kanade—Es claro que Tsubasa toma el té a lo seco porque todos sabemos que es una amargada—Intentó aligerar el ambiente con una broma y fue entonces que Maria notó que el semblante de Tsubasa estaba decaído—Los demás somos fanáticos de lo dulce, pero pudimos arreglárnoslas.

—Los guardianes interrumpieron antes de que Kanade o Tsukuyomi pudieran tomar el té e inmovilizaron a Adam, pero fue demasiado tarde, mi padre y yo ya habíamos bebido. El veneno comenzó a hacer efecto casi de inmediato y entre nuestro desconcierto Adam se liberó y escapó a toda prisa. —Continuó Tsubasa.

— ¿El señor Yatsuhiro…?

—Murió antes de que arribara algún médico—Kanade respondió a la pregunta de su esposa.

* * *

Maria sintió nuevamente lo que pertenecer a la familia Kazanari involucraba cuando el momento de velar a Kazanari Yatsuhiro llegó. Contrario a su padre, que había sido una ceremonia sencilla y casi privada a ella y Serena –así como a sus respectivas esposas y Luka–, el cuerpo del padre de Tsubasa fue velado un total de cinco días antes de hacer una ceremonia de entierro.

Tsubasa había estado mal, no había como negarlo, nunca había llevado una relación estrecha con él; pero ciertamente le tenía bastante aprecio y respeto. Había cosas que aún tenía por decirle así como preguntas que hacerle, por lo que su partida apresurada le dejaba un sabor amargo. Comprendió por un momento lo que Maria había pasado en su luto ya que lo suyo había sido más crudo, su padre había sido apartado y adquirió una enfermedad durante su aislamiento; Maria y Serena crecieron toda una vida sin él y cuando el karma al fin fue bondadoso y les permitió coexistir en un mismo plano decidió mejor separarlos hasta siempre, aunque ellas al menos si se habían podido despedir de su padre.

Maria nunca le había dejado sola y Tsubasa le estaba infinitamente agradecida. La pérdida de alguien nunca era simple y contar con la persona que te brindaba paz era totalmente aliviador, ahora al fin comprendió el agradecimiento de su esposa en un pasado. Sobrellevaría aquello, pero sin duda nada le gustaría más que apretar sus manos sobre el cuello de Adam. Quería desgracia sobre él, todo era su maldita culpa.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien a solas esta noche? —Preguntó Maria, ella le había visto llorar varias veces desde aquella tarde en la que todo salió mal y sabía que no estaría del todo bien.

—No estaré a solas, Kanade estará conmigo—Sonrió Tsubasa en un intento de tranquilizarla—Además es mejor así, no quiero que Luka siga preocupándose de mí por lo menos hoy. Sé que un tiempo a solas con mi hermana no oficial me hará bien, estará un poco loca, pero al final siempre sabe qué hacer.

Maria sonrió.

—No lo dudo.

Tsubasa depositó un suave beso en sus labios y le abrazó con absoluta devoción.

—Mañana será otro día y me verás completamente al cien.

—Aun si no lo estás yo siempre estaré para ti. —Maria frotó sus narices en un beso esquimal y Tsubasa sonrió.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

—No tienes la moral para quejarte acerca de que Serena y yo somos cursis—Dijo Kanade repentinamente interrumpiendo el momento, Maria dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa y Tsubasa frunció el ceño—Ya son dos años desde que se casaron, tienen una hija y en mi percepción siguen en la fase de la luna de miel.

—No empieces con tu descaro que cada que las veo a ti y a mi cuñada las encuentro en la fase de adolescentes hormonales con la lengua hasta la laringe y un aspecto más desarreglado que tus calificaciones en el instituto.

Maria soltó una risotada y Tsubasa sonrió triunfante. Sí, estarían bien.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron se encontraron despidiéndose y finalmente aquella noche entre hermanas de diferentes progenitores dio inicio.

Comenzaron con una pequeña charla rememorando anécdotas que las involucraban a ellas haciendo alguna travesura y a un Yatsuhiro enojado ante el hecho de que Genjuuro haya actuado como cómplice; acompañado de varios tragos de Ron. Quizá su error fue ese. Tsubasa tenía una buena resistencia, pero Kanade no.

Tras varias historias les llegó la euforia, misma que Kanade brincó en un santiamén para llegar al desconcierto y el sueño. Tsubasa se divirtió bastante escuchando los delirios enamorados de una borracha Amou presumiendo a su esposa hasta que sin saber cómo, ni de qué manera, se terminó desviando a como Kanade era la única que todavía tenía a su padre con ellos, a pesar de que Adam no les diese la oportunidad de disfrutar de su tiempo juntos.

—Realmente nunca pensé que Adam fuera la verdadera identidad del Kraken, es una lástima que no lo supiéramos hasta ahora—Comentó Tsubasa bebiendo otra ronda junto con Kanade, quien, a decir verdad, se encontraba bastante lejos de decir que estaba en su mejor condición.

—Lo que yo no esperé es que Maria dejara de encubrir su identidad—Dijo Kanade con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, inconsciente del impacto tan grande que tenía esa simple frase.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —La menor dejó de beber abruptamente, afortunadamente el alcohol en su sistema no tenía un efecto tan grande como el que había tenido la pelirroja gracias a que había decidido ser la que permaneciese en mejor estado y no despertar con resaca al día siguiente.

—Maria sabía que Adam era el Kraken desde el principio—Se encogió de hombros mientras se recostaba sobre la barra, Tsubasa sintió frustración ¡Kanade no podía quedarse dormida justo ahora! Le sacudió en un intento que se mantuviera despierta más tiempo, pero Kanade ya estaba bastante perdida en su batalla contra el sueño—Serena dijo que el Kraken les acogió desde niñas y les amaestró para seguirlo… y que Maria siempre fue su favorita.


	27. Capítulo 26

Tsubasa intentó de diversas maneras despertar a Kanade, pero ésta simplemente quedó noqueada ante los efectos del alcohol y ya era demasiado tarde como para fingir que nada había sido dicho.

_ “Serena dijo que el Kraken les acogió desde niñas y les amaestró para seguirlo y que Maria siempre fue su favorita.” _

No quiso que malos pensamientos le invadieran, conocía a Maria, ella no era una mala persona. Conocía a Maria, ella no le mentiría tan cínicamente dos veces. Conocía a Maria, ella le amaba.

Maria la amaba, ¿cierto?

Maria no sería tan cruel como para utilizar una niña inocente para complementar una mentira, ¿cierto?

Momento. Eso ya lo había hecho.

Recordó las noches en las que Kirika o Shirabe, si no era que ambas, terminaban llorando por el extraño e inexplicable abandono que experimentaron una vez que Maria decidió salir de su vida, llevándose con ella una cuantiosa suma de dinero que estuvo ahorrando por años. Tsubasa no era materialista, a final de cuentas el dinero sin su valor monetario no son más que números alineados a lo estúpido y ella sería capaz de ganar hasta el doble de aquella cantidad en un santiamén si lo quisiera. Lo doloroso de aquella pérdida era la confianza destrozada y la tremenda escupidera de engaños uno tras otro, destrozando la imagen de la Maria cálida y amorosa que la enamoró en el pasado y que le hizo volver a caer en lo mismo.

_ “Maria siempre fue su favorita.” _

Adam se lo había ordenado todo, ahora todo estaba más claro, por eso la constante atención de su tío sobre su esposa. ¡El sospechaba que había algo malo en ella! ¡Y aun con todo eso le acondicionó a bajar las barreras que la misma Maria le había obligado a levantar!

Una parte en su cabecilla le rogó porque detuviera su tren de pensamientos, pero simplemente no podía, ni quería hacerlo. Esa voz le recordaba que Tsubasa tampoco había sido sincera en un inicio. ¡Pero estaba mal! ¡Ella había abandonado la mentira casi al instante! ¿Se forzó por hacer todo real cuando su contraparte parecía más interesada en las palabras de Adam? Oh santo dios, todo sentía sentido, ella no había sido más que un peón en un tablero de ajedrez que divertía a Maria por siempre estar en una situación no favorable.

Sus sentimientos no importaban.

Su persona nunca fue amada.

Su confianza estaba peor maltratada que un papel aluminio que anteriormente fue arrugado hasta su máximo punto y que posteriormente se obligaba a ser extendido, con pedazos que se quedaban en el centro y se destrozaban varias posiciones.

Así es como se sentía, rota y vacía.

No había una manera correcta de describir toda la ira que sentía en su interior ahora que la venda había sido, realmente, retirada de sus ojos. Quería sentir admiración por Maria, de verdad que sí, pero el resentimiento que anteriormente había sido apaciguado se reavivó en su máximo esplendor de solo pensar como sus pensamientos, opiniones, ilusiones, sentimientos y emociones habían sido barridos bajo la alfombra de la peor de las maneras.

Con el engaño absoluto.

¿Por qué Maria nunca antes se atrevió a hablar con ella del asunto?

¿Por qué a pesar de que estuvo dispuesta hasta dar la vida por ella sin dudarlo en el pasado y en el presente, Maria seguía sin tener la confianza suficiente en ella como para hablar de ello?

El miedo no era una excusa, si Kirika había podido hablarlo y hacer una vida relativamente normal, ¿por qué ella no?

Si Luka olvidando todo sobre ella era capaz de vivir con la duda e incertidumbre de siempre cuestionar quien es y el sentido de su existencia… ¿Por qué Maria no?

Si Tsubasa siempre le ofreció su hombro, ¿por qué siempre ha rechazado apoyarse en él?

¿No se suponía que la amaba?

Un pesado suspiro salió de ella mientras su lengua se enroscaba a sí misma de un lado a otro en un intento de distraer las inmensas ganas que tenía de gritar. Apretó fuertemente el vaso en su mano hasta que finalmente terminó por romperlo, pero poco le importó el dolor, hasta cierto punto le resultaba reconfortante ver como la sangre escurría por su palma para terminar cayendo sobre su camisa desfajada.

Era la segunda vez en que Tsubasa se convencía a sí misma con todo su ser que odiaba a Maria, porque aquello era más fácil que admitir que estaba destrozada por haber sido nuevamente encandilada por aquellos encantos regalados por el mismo diablo para hacer sufrir a otros y provocar la tentación en todos, tenía un orgullo al que aferrarse todavía.

Su mano sana tomó los fragmentos de vidrio que aún estaban sobre su mano y los enterró lo más que pudo antes de arrancarlos con brusquedad.

Pequeños quejidos salieron de su boca mientras que sus ojos miraban todo con indiferencia.

No, definitivamente dolía más el estrago en su pecho y… ¿eso eran lágrimas?

_¿De verdad eres tan patética, Tsubasa?_

Sí, de verdad que lo era, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras quería borrar las huellas de ello con la manga de su blazer desacomodado, apoyada en un rincón de la enorme mansión Kazanari.

_¿Por qué lloras?_

La pregunta correcta a hacer sería, "¿qué es lo que más te afecta?" Porque todo el vaivén de emociones que había ido pasando desde que se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando nuevamente de la mujer a la que había jurado destruir, había estallado justo con la muerte del padre de ésta y ahora, al darse cuenta de que Maria nuevamente le mintió en cada cosa que decía.

¿Su amor era real o nuevamente estaba actuando lo que más le convenía?

Quería ahorcarla con sus propias manos y experimentar la misma indiferencia que ella mostraba mientras le quitaba la vida de una manera menos literal, pero sabía que de hacerlo ella igualmente moriría

_¿Por qué la quieres todavía?_

No lo entendía y no quería hacerlo.

_Si quieres dejar de hacerlo solo hazlo._

No era tan sencillo.

_¿Te recuerdo que si ella hubiera confiado en ti tu vida no hubiera sido miserable en los últimos años?_

Basta.

_Ni siquiera sabes si sus sentimientos son verdaderos._

Basta.

_Nunca has hablado con la verdadera Maria._

Basta.

_Todo lo que viviste con ella es falso._

Basta.

_¿Sabes que de haber sido así tu padre seguiría vivo?_

Basta.

_Ella mató a tu padre._

No es verdad, había sido Adam quien lo envenenó.

_¡Ella lo hizo!_

¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!

_¡Deja de defenderla, todo es su culpa!_

Un grito bastante gutural salió de su garganta, seguramente raspando todas sus cuerdas vocales y jodiéndoselas de por vida, pero, al igual que la cortada en su mano, eso tampoco importó.

Hasta que el sol volvió a salir, Tsubasa permaneció sin pegar el ojo, dejando que su mente se nublase y envenenase con las más preocupantes suposiciones y bebiendo directamente de la botella que se había robado, vomitando un par de veces por el exceso de alcohol en su sistema (que ya en parte había disminuido un poco).

Ella no quería más explicaciones.

¿De qué le servirían explicaciones de una persona en la que ya había perdido hasta el más mínimo atisbo de confianza?

Ella lo que quería era hacer daño, y contrario a la primera motivación que dio inicio a todo, esta vez de verdad lo haría y no dejaría que nada le persuadiera en esta ocasión.

Se levantó con torpeza, apoyándose en la pared y caminando de la manera más apresurada que podía a la carreta que le llevara a la casa que compartía con su muy amada y _respetable_ esposa, sonriendo de manera retorcida cuando vio como despedía a su hija, quien se veía emocionada por pasar un rato con su tía Serena, aguardando un momento hasta que finalmente se perdieran de vista.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Su nombre salió en una exclamación, sin duda la había sorprendido— ¿Estás bien, que te ha pasado?

Tsubasa permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de Maria, quien le miraba con genuina preocupación… o, mejor dicho, lo que para ella parecía una genuina preocupación. Era de lo más normal que recibiera la misma pregunta que su chofer le había hecho cuando su apariencia delataba el desastre que era.

Sus ropas estaban desacomodadas, salpicadas por diferentes cosas, manchada con sangre seca y una mano con el peor de los aspectos. Su cabello estaba hecho la mierda total, y para complementar, apestaba a alcohol.

— ¿Tsubasa?

— ¿De verdad me estás preguntando si estoy bien? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es estar bien para ti entonces? —Preguntó con acidez, Maria continuó viéndose contrariada, pero aun así no desistió y se acercó a su amada, posando ambas manos en sus mejillas con delicadeza y mirándole directo a los ojos.

Ahora que Tsubasa lo pensaba, era la primera vez que no tenía que obligarla o manipularla para que lo hiciera.

Aparentemente Tsubasa estaba olvidando que realmente no era la primera vez.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Una risa seca brotó de ella.

— ¿Qué no sucede? Maria, mi padre está muerto y el hombre en que depositamos nuestra confianza resultó ser un monstruo inhumano.

—Estuviste tomando, traes ojeras bajo tus ojos, tu mano está herida y tus ojos…

— ¿Se ven igual que aquella vez que me abandonaste o están peor?

Maria agachó la mirada e hizo el ademán de retirar sus manos de Tsubasa, pero sorprendentemente ésta le detuvo, apretando sus muñecas al igual que su mandíbula.

Maria no lograba comprender porque Tsubasa le miraba con tanto odio.

Aparentemente Maria estaba olvidando que aún había muchos secretos que guardaba por vivir en la nube que había estado desde que finalmente había logrado ser honesta con lo que sentía y dejar atrás ese desprecio por su cuerpo y el temor de ser tocada.

—No logro entender a dónde quieres llegar.

— ¿No? —Otra risa seca salió de ella—Dime, ¿qué te prometió Adam a cambio de enamorarme y desecharme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es justo aquí donde las cosas comienzan a irse a la mier...


	28. Capítulo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADV. Este capítulo toca temas sensibles como el abuso sexual.

La incapacidad de Maria con el habla era apenas similar con la que Luka contaba cuando recién la encontraron, ¿y cómo podía ser de otra manera con el semejante golpe de realidad que la menor le había brindado con tan solo una pregunta capciosa?

—Tsubasa, realmente no logro entender de qué se trata todo esto—Dijo María apenas conteniendo el quejido que pujaba por salir ante el agarre tan fuerte de su esposa.

Tsubasa sonrió con socarronería y acercó su rostro al de María.

—Por favor deja de actuar aunque sea un segundo, no lograré decirte la verdad si sigo creyendo que tu amor por mí es sincero.

—Mi amor por ti es sincero.

—No, no lo es, es una mentira. Una cruel y vil mentira. —Farfulló soltando sus muñecas y lanzándole dentro de la casona con brusquedad y cerrando la entrada de golpe.

— ¡Tsubasa!

—¡María!

Las pocas palabras que apenas había podido formular fueron borradas tan fácil como el grafito sobre una hoja de papel, al ver como el odio que había notado en la mirada de Tsubasa realmente era un dolor bastante profundo, inclusive más grande que el que había visto en aquella ocasión en la que le mintió para protegerla de las garras de Adam.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su voz estaba rasposa.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganabas destrozándome?

—Las cosas no son como tú piensas, Tsubasa, si me dejas explicarte…

— ¡¿Y cómo son?! —Interrumpió— Yo lo único que sé es que todo acerca de ti ha sido una mentira detrás de la otra, que me enamoré dos veces de alguien que no existe y que sólo se divierte de jugar conmigo.

María no pudo decir nada en su defensa, seguía contrariada por el golpe que le otorgó su mirada. De alguna manera Tsubasa se había enterado de que Adam había sido la razón por la que la había abandonado anteriormente, pero aparentemente no sabía que todo aquello había sido para protegerla a ella y a las pequeñas Zababa.

— ¿Que te prometió? ¿Plata? Podrías haber tenido más estando conmigo que sería obtenida de manera justa y no a costa de los demás. ¿Fama? Pudiste tener más a mi lado. Yo pude haberte dado el mundo, la luna y las estrellas, pero decidiste traicionarme no una, sino dos malditas veces, llevaste la mentira muy lejos y en ambas ocasiones involucrarte a infantes menores que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaban consiguiendo al involucrarse contigo.

—Tsubasa, de verdad las cosas no son como piensas, todo lo que hice lo hice pensando en ti y en tu bienestar.

— ¿Te parece que estoy bien? Porque yo no me veo bien en estos momentos. Tu explicación carece de sentido.

— ¡Todo fue para protegerte! —Exclamó Maria desesperada— ¡Adam pretendía matarte, no era algo que pudiera permitir, tienes que creerme!

Tsubasa negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica estampándole en todo el rostro. Maria se aferró a sus hombros buscando que Tsubasa le viera directo a los ojos y apreciara su propia sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque es la verdad. Yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho.

Tsubasa asintió lentamente gesticulando con la mandíbula mientras lo hacía, viendo a Maria después con indiferencia.

—Me amas pero me mientes en la cara, me robas y me abandonas, haces mi vida miserable para regresar años después; obligándome a creer de nuevo para destrozarme de peor manera que antes. Dime, ¿qué sientes? ¿te divierte?

Maria negó con la cabeza frenéticamente al ver como Tsubasa tergiversaba sus palabras con tanta facilidad.

—Ya no importa, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo también se mentir igual de bien que tú. Yo no te amé cuando te volví a ver, tampoco te amé en el momento de nuestra boda y en un inicio quise hacerte sufrir todos los días de tu vida, humillarte de cada manera posible.

— ¿De qué estás…?

—La mentira me consumió y yo también terminé creyéndomela—Tsubasa se recargó contra la puerta, ocultando su mirada en su mano— ¿Por qué tú no? ¿Cómo lo soportas? ¿Cómo haces para no sentir nada? —Su dura mirada se encontró con la de Maria—Dímelo para poder dejar de quererte, porque no sabes cómo me arrepiento de hacerlo. Tanto que he intentado alejarme de ti y olvidarte y simplemente no puedo, todo esfuerzo es en vano y ya estoy asqueada de esta situación. Quiero estar tan lejos de ti ahora mismo. Tu sola existencia me enferma.

Maria mordió su labio, su mirada estaba rota, pero aun había algo de fortaleza en ella, quizá consciente de que lo que salía de Tsubasa no eran más que reclamos producto del coraje y no de ella misma.

— No vales nada.

Pero esas palabras le fueron dirigida una y otra vez por el mismo que causó su desgracia, su mente le traicionó, y es que la sonrisa tan satisfactoria que Tsubasa portó al decir aquello evocó el recuerdo de Adam la primera vez que se había defendido de él y que le golpeó en un intento de detenerlo.

—Eres peor que nada. No mereces nada de lo que tienes y deberías pudrirte en la misma miseria en la que Adam se pudrirá.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablas, Tsubasa—Dura como el hierro, fría como un glaciar, así era la voz de María en ese momento. Puede que Tsubasa desconociera todos los sacrificios que se vio obligada a hacer, puede que ahora mismo tuviera una versión errónea de los hechos; pero Tsubasa no tenía ningún derecho a menospreciar su existencia, aún si en medio de su dolor rebelaba que la agonía de su traición se debía a sus sentimientos por ella.

—Estás marcada por él—Rio con ironía—Yo pensaba que era algo de nacimiento y la oscuridad no me dejó verlo bien, pero sé que tienes la marca del Kraken entre tus muslos y no es la misma marca de sus esclavos, como la que tiene Akatsuki. Es la maldita marca que tienen _sus_ concubinas.

Maria palideció.

— ¿O qué me dirás? ¿Qué tampoco es lo que parece?

Maria guardó silencio. Esa era la razón por la que no había podido sincerarse con Tsubasa ni con alguna otra persona, no estaba lista para admitir que Adam había abusado de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Nunca escuchaste que el que calla otorga?

Maria apretó los labios en un intento de reprimir el sollozo que quería salir de ella, no podía rendirse. Tsubasa no podía ser tan cruel.

— ¡Contesta carajo! —Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Tsubasa la había acorralado sobre uno de los pilares que decoraban el living. Estaba sorprendida, pero más que eso, estaba asustada también. Nunca había visto a Tsubasa molesta, la había visto triste, herida e indiferente, pero jamás molesta, y el fuerte resonar de su voz y el doloroso agarre sobre sí le hicieron sentir acusada e indefensa.

— ¡Suéltame! —Pidió, pero ella hizo caso omiso y solo afianzó su agarre— ¡Tsubasa, suéltame!

— ¡No, no te voy a soltar!

La distancia entre sus cuerpos era casi nula, sus rostros estaban frente a frente y Maria podía sentir a la perfección la respiración irregular de Tsubasa, quien claramente no estaba pensando.

—Nunca me dejabas tocarte, siempre levantabas murallas para que no pudiera conocerte y me alejaste cuando viste que yo te era insuficiente; porque mientras yo me enamoraba y te dejaba ser parte de mí vida me veías la cara de idiota, riéndote mientras me engañabas con el bastardo de Adam.

—Yo no te engañaba con Adam.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo llego su marca a ti? Muero por saberlo. —Nuevamente Maria guardó silencio, Tsubasa negó con la cabeza— ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes hallar una excusa coherente, tan sólo admítelo de una vez y confiésame qué había de divertido en jugar conmigo.

» Eres tan, pero tan perfecta que puedes seducir a quien tú lo desees con facilidad a no ser que esa persona no tenga ya una relación o no esté sedienta de amor como lo estaba yo, por eso fui la mejor opción. Por eso Adam te pidió acercarte a mí ¿Cierto? Si yo caigo los Kazanari caen y con ello mi tío también. El plan era perfecto, nunca pensaste tener una vida conmigo y por eso nos ocultabas, por eso escapaste de mí en cuanto tuviste la menor oportunidad. Nunca pensaste volver y preferiste esconderte lejos con Adam que enfrentar a lo que habías provocado. Te odio por eso.

— ¿De verdad puedes pensar que puedo caer tan bajo? —Cuestionó Maria, no pudiendo retener sus lágrimas, Tsubasa la estaba destrozando porque aun dentro de su rabia, lo que decía tenía sentido. Adam realmente la había dejado ser con Tsubasa para dejar caer a los Kazanari, impidiéndole ver un futuro con la mujer que amaba y escapó a la mínima oportunidad para protegerla. Quizá no había actuado con la intención de dañar, pero lo había hecho y profundamente.

—No me cabría la menor duda de que así fuera.

—Las cosas no fueron así, solo quería protegerte.

— ¿Y para eso tenías que estar con él?

—Cuando Adam inculpó a mi padre para que lo arrestaran se quedó con mi custodia y con la de Serena, no podíamos hacer otra cosa, éramos dos niñas indefensas y sin ninguna clase de amparo.

—Y por eso decidiste seguir sus pasos y convertirte en su mano derecha, me parece excelentemente razonable. Uno aprende lo que ve.

— ¡Yo no quería hacerlo!

— ¡Pero lo hiciste!

— ¡No había otra manera, estaba protegiendo a mi hermana y a mi padre, y conforme pasó el tiempo tuve que protegerte a ti, a Kirika, a Shirabe y a todo tu clan!

Tsubasa alzó la mano, Maria se preocupó de que le golpeara, y aunque en un primer instante lo pensó, le tomó del pelo y haló de él.

—Mira que conveniente, que casualidad que también cuando estabas conmigo fueron las etapas en las que Adam pudo crear mayores desastres y encubrir sus acciones.

Nuevamente Tsubasa tenía razón en algo, y es que mientras recolectaba las pruebas que demostrarían la inocencia de su padre, Maria, en un intento de borrar su lazo en la investigación y su parentesco con Adam, había borrado también las pruebas que le incriminaran, lo que le permitió a Adam actuar con mayor libertad ante sus crímenes.

—Yo nunca quise ayudarlo.

—Pero lo terminaste haciendo, y ni siquiera por haber matado indirectamente a cientos, como hiciste con mi padre, pudiste tomar el valor de hablar con la verdad ¡Y decidiste encubrirlo! ¡¿Qué clase de ser humano hace eso?!

— ¡Yo lo hago! Si con esto voy a ayudar a otros, ¡entonces seré una tumba el resto de mi vida!

— ¿Y ahora te crees alguna clase de heroína? Ninguna mentira tiene una justificación, siempre es bueno hablar con la verdad. Y ya que en esas estamos seré sincera contigo: Cumpliré la promesa que hice durante nuestra boda y haré de tus días los más miserables de tu existencia. Llorarás lágrimas de sangre y utilizaré tu cuerpo como me venga en gana, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo porque, como anteriormente dije, no sos más que una puta cualquiera que no vale absolutamente nada. Te retendré a mi lado y haré de nuestro matrimonio un completo infierno para ti, y ésta vez nada va a detenerme en mi objetivo.

Tsubasa dentro de sí sabía que no sentía lo acababa de decir, pero la ira estaba cegando sus acciones, ella solo quería impregnar en Maria un daño equivalente al que su doble engaño había dejado en ella. Arrepintiéndose casi al instante en que veía como su amada María se desmoronaba en el interior. Pero su orgullo era más grande, estaba logrando lo que tanto deseaba, y aun podía hacer más.

Mucho más.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Preguntó Maria alarmada, pero Tsubasa en su frenesí no respondió ni fue capaz de pensar en nada mientras le empujaba sobre uno de los sillones. Aprisionando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, limitándole su movimiento; siempre había sido más fuerte que Maria y eso era algo que ambas sabían perfectamente.

— ¡Tsubasa detente! —Rogó cuando sintió sus dientes clavándose en su cuello con rudeza al mismo tiempo en que su mano tocó con descaro su pecho y comenzó a desprender su vestido.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Tsubasa completamente fuera de sí. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo le recordó que no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para sentirse en control. Su mano lastimada no pudo resistir más aprisionando las de Maria y el alcohol que quedaba sobre su organismo disminuyó su fuerza física y su coordinación motriz. Así que por más mal que sonara, aquello era más fácil de controlar que a un Adam al cien por ciento de sus capacidades y usando la extorsión para terminar de cumplir sus objetivos; por lo que, concentrando todo su potencial en su mano derecha, Maria fue capaz de brindarle a Tsubasa una bofetada que giró su rostro que causó un ardor tremendo en su mano y en el rostro de la oji-azul.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó más denso que la neblina mañanera. Ambas quedaron paralizadas en sus posiciones como si recién comprendieran el peso de lo que estaba por pasar. Tsubasa pareció volver en sí ante la bofetada que María le otorgó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la visión, su esposa le veía con miedo y rencor mientras se alejaba rápidamente de ella como si su cuerpo la quemara en un estilo literal, abrazándose a sí misma de manera protectora.

Tuvo un remordimiento inmediato, no comprendía como es que su mente le había llevado a pensar que aquello era una buena idea y su cuerpo decidiera completar la acción.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo? —Su voz estaba quebrada, como si la afectada directa estuviese a punto de ser ella.

Se dijo siempre mejor que El Kraken y estaba a punto de realizar un acto igual de bajo que sus acciones.

Esa no era ella.

Lágrimas bajaron igualmente de ella cuando asimiló completamente el peso de sus acciones.

—La pregunta está de más Tsubasa, lo inteligente sería poder responderla.

Entonces Tsubasa comprendió finalmente lo estúpida que había sido, pero el daño era irreparable, Maria estaba totalmente quebrada y era enteramente su culpa.

Quiso abrazarla, pero sabía que no tenía el derecho.

Quiso hablar, pero sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera sería en vano, solo causaría más daño.

Lágrimas continuaron cayendo del fino rostro de Maria, lágrimas que solo le hacían sentir más miserable.

—Perdóname, por favor perdóname—Suplicó completamente de rodillas frente a su esposa, tampoco pudiendo contener más su llanto.

Arrepentimiento era poco para llamar a lo que sentía, Maria no la perdonaría a menos de que un milagro ocurriera, y eso lo supo en su mirada, que a pesar de demostrar un infinito amor hacia su persona, develaba también su deseo de permanecer de ella lo más lejos posible.

¿Por qué dejó que resentimientos pasados la controlaran?

—Lo siento. No puedo.

—Sé que no lo merezco y lo que acabo de hacer es horrible, pero por favor--

—No Tsubasa. —Interrumpió Maria con severidad—No puedo hacerlo, y dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de hacerlo cuando ni siquiera deseo verte.

—Maria—Suplicó.

—Los papeles se han cambiado, qué interesante ¿no? —Dijo con demasiada amargura—La diferencia de nosotras radica en que yo sí tengo la fortaleza para alejarme de ti. Lo hice una vez por tu bien, y ahora lo haré por el mío.

_Que no dijera lo que estaba pensando._

_—_ Por favor, Maria

—Quiero anular nuestro matrimonio, Tsubasa. —Entonó—No puedo, ni quiero estar más tiempo a tu lado.


	29. Capítulo 28

Kanade despertó con una terrible jaqueca y bastante desorientada. Nunca había sido buena con el alcohol y ponerse a beber la noche pasada no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, esperaba que al menos aquello sirviera para que Tsubasa se relajara un poco con la muerte de Yatsuhiro. Kanade no mentiría, le dolía saber que su tío había muerto antes de tiempo y su padre realmente la pasó mal, tanto que se encerró a sí mismo en su coraza de “hombre invencible” determinado a tener al Kraken y sus acciones. Trató de no pensar más en eso y miró a su alrededor, se había dormido en la barra del mini bar de su tía, eso sin duda explicaba la molestia de su espalda.

Suspiró.

—Mínimo podrías arrastrarme al sofá o dejarme en el suelo—Se quejó en voz alta acerca de su prima, la cual no estaba en ningún lado. Miró el sol colándose en la ventana, notando con un poco de miedo lo alzado que estaba, buscando con un poco de desesperación su reloj de bolsillo, le había prometido a Serena que iría temprano a casa; aunque el hecho de que no se apareciera por la mansión Kazanari denotaba que al menos no le esperaría un regaño terrible. Muy bien, aun había fe y… ¿Qué demonios?

Apenas dio un par de pasos y vio una botella vacía tirada con fragmentos de vidrio roto, con un poco de sangre alrededor. Frunció el ceño, curiosa por aquello que claramente no había sido causado por Kanade. Se dio una ducha rápida y tomo ropa de su vieja habitación antes de salir disparada del lugar. No sabiendo si debía buscar a Tsubasa o a Serena. El chofer le había dicho que su prima había salido en dirección a su casa y eso en parte le tranquilizaba un poco.

El alcohol indudablemente había borrado de la memoria de Kanade lo que había pasado antes de que se durmiera. Kanade no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se desató por su imprudencia.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, escuchando la inconfundible risa de Serena y la de Luka. Aquello llenó su pecho de alegría y le hizo seriamente pensar la proposición que su esposa, un poco tímida le había hecho, y honestamente no le veía nada malo en ese momento (bueno, quizá el hecho de que Adam aun no fuera atrapado), tener una pequeña fuente de alegría que aprendiera de los valores de ella misma y de Serena. No, definitivamente no sonaba mal.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —Gritó mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar a la casa, inmediatamente Luka salió y le recibió, detrás con poco más de lentitud venía Serena.

— ¡Tía Kanade! —Luka le envolvió en un abrazo y Kanade la alzó en brazos, no dudaba que en un futuro tuviera una estatura similar a la de sus madres, pero por el momento seguía siendo bastante pequeña y lo suficientemente ligera como para que aquello le incomodara— ¡Te estabas tardando demasiado! La tía Serena dijo que estarías en casa más temprano.

—Perdón pequeña, me quedé dormida. Vine volando en cuanto vi la hora.

— ¿Noche loca? —Serena alzó una ceja viéndole divertida, Kanade se avergonzó un poco.

—Un poco supongo.

— ¿Qué hay de Tsubasa?

—Cuando me desperté ya no estaba, el chofer me dijo que la había llevado a su casa.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Madre Tsubasa está en casa? —Preguntó Luka con ilusión.

—No debe de haber mucho tiempo desde que te recogí para que haya llegado entonces…—Reflexionó Serena en voz alta.

—Hablando de eso, ¿por qué tenemos a esta maravillosa princesa en casa?

—En cierta parte esperaba que recurrieras a emborrachar a Tsubasa-san o que se te pasara el alcohol, así que Tsubasa-san estaría mejor compartiendo un tiempo a solas con mi hermana—Respondió Serena a su esposa con simplicidad haciendo cosquillas en Luka, sacándole unas cuantas risas.

—En ese caso una gloriosa mañana nos espera. No creo que tus madres permitan que te tengamos tanto tiempo secuestrada—Dijo Kanade y Luka asintió un par de veces.

Serena terminó de preparar el almuerzo mientras que Kanade deslumbraba a Luka con las cosas que hacía como editora en Zwei Wing, la menor no tuvo vergüenza en admitir lo mucho que admiraba a su tía Serena y las historias que era capaz de crear. Su favorita hasta la fecha era aquella en donde unos ladrones causaban un caos en la ciudad gracias a su modus operandi y que hacía batallar bastante a la policía. Serena llamó a Luka para que terminara de ayudarle a preparar el jugo y en ese momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Extrañada, Kanade lo descolgó y atendió. Nadie nunca llamaba a la casa.

— ¿Diga?

_—Necesito que te quedes con Luka por unos días._

— ¿Tsubasa? ¿Estás bien? —Fuera de que la petición no era normal, su voz se escuchaba rara, bastante rasgada.

— _No, no lo estoy y Maria no lo está tampoco._

 _—_ ¿Pasó algo? —Miró a la cocina y bajó la voz— ¿Adam hizo algo?

 _—No lo puedo creer, que seas tan cínica—_ Su voz se escuchó molesta, eso la confundió.

— ¿Ahora qué mosca te picó?

— _No estoy para tus bromas. Solo cuida a Luka y no hagas más preguntas ¿de acuerdo? Yo te avisaré cuando sea conveniente que la traigas a casa._

— ¿Tsubasa? ¡Tsubasa! —Gruñó en voz baja y dejó el auricular en donde estaba. Tsubasa le había colgado.

* * *

Maria se había encerrado en su antiguo dormitorio, que anteriormente fue utilizado por su padre. Toda su esencia resplandecía en la más mínima cosa. Desde su fallecimiento, realmente habían dejado el lugar intacto y Maria solía entrar de vez en cuando quería rememorar un poco más de él. Ahora, aquel lugar era su refugio, había pasado horas llorando, de eso estaba segura.

Tsubasa le persiguió, pero ella fue más rápida y cerró la puerta con llave. Por el mismo tiempo en que Maria estuvo llorando Tsubasa estuvo golpeando la puerta pidiéndole hablar y rogándole que se retractara de lo que había dicho. Entre una mezcla de súplica y demanda pedía por una segunda oportunidad y que abandonase el dormitorio.

Pero Maria no lo haría, el lado oscuro de Tsubasa era casi tan temible como el de Adam.

¿Se había enamorado de un monstruo o Maria misma había despertado los más bajos instintos de Tsubasa?

Se culpaba demasiado por aquello. Siempre era su culpa. Ese cuerpo maldito hacía que todos perdieran la cabeza, lo detestaba, lo aborrecía.

En algún punto Tsubasa se cansó de tocar a su puerta y solo estaba recargándose contra ella, sentada en el suelo, hablando con nadie, pero Maria podía escuchar sus delirios. Después de un rato, Tsubasa dejó el lugar y la escuchó bajar las escaleras. Esperaba que no se dirigiera por las llaves de repuesto. Después de un par de minutos escuchó como Tsubasa marcaba un número con el disco del teléfono y escuchó como le hablaba a alguien para que cuidara a su hija. A juzgar por la situación y la confianza, suponía que había llamado a casa de Kanade. Era mejor así, Luka no podía verlas en tan deplorable situación, sería terrible para ella, no merecía más tragedias en su vida de las que ya había vivido.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se lavó la cara. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y lo comparó con el que tuvo siete años atrás, cuando destrozó el corazón de Tsubasa enfrente de aquel hotel, esta vez el dolor era más evidente en sus facciones, porque esta vez no era Adam quien la había lastimado, sino Tsubasa.

¿Se habría sentido Tsubasa así todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo había soportado tanto de ser así?

Adam descubrió su relación con Tsubasa por un descuido de suyo. Regularmente sus encuentros eran el teatro debido a que nadie podía ingresar a los camerinos a menos que alguno de los actores o miembro de producción le otorgara la autorización, esto en protección del personal por algún acosador obsesionado o algo de ese estilo; y ya que Adam y Maria habían llegado a un acuerdo de mutuo silencio, no podían establecer un vínculo ante la sociedad y esto en parte les convenía a ambos, les ayudaba a permanecer en un perfil bajo. Por esto mismo el teatro se convirtió en el refugio de Maria y le sacó tanto de balance que Adam haya podido dejar su huella dentro de él. Sin embargo, Tsubasa le invitó a cenar. Ellas igualmente habían decidido mantener un perfil bajo (a petición de Maria para tenerla lejos del radar de Adam) por lo que, aunque lo más adecuado hubiese sido rechazar la invitación, Maria no quería perder a Tsubasa y decidió correr el riesgo. Era época de festival, era bastante fácil perderse entre la gente sin que necesariamente las relacionaran, pero subestimó la obsesión de Adam hacia ella. Cuando entró al cuarto que rentaba Adam la esperaba dentro con una sonrisa psicótica y como tanto gustaba, la tomó a la fuerza recordándole que era su mujer y que siempre sería su mujer. Su presencia comenzó a ser más recurrente, así que cuando Tsubasa le propuso salir a las afueras de la villa, aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, necesitaba liberarse de aquel ambiente que le asfixiaba.

Lastimosamente la salida no había salido del todo bien gracias a la fiebre que contrajo, y no mentiría, se sintió aterrada cuando se despertó desnuda, pero se calmó un poco más al ver a Tsubasa dormida contra el respaldar de una silla y una notable cantidad de pañuelos mojados en otra silla a un lado de ella. Tsubasa le aseguró que nada había pasado más que eso, y le creyó, porque la mirada que poseía era clara y honesta, llena de devoción y respeto hacia su persona, cosa que se demostró de una y mil maneras. Sin saberlo, aquello había fungido como una prueba de fuego e hizo a Maria pensar por primera vez que quizá, en un futuro, no le aterraría que Tsubasa se hiciera con ella.

Pero el mundo no era bueno con Maria, y las cosas comenzaron a empeorar conforme regresaron.

Adam cada vez estaba más fuera de control y comenzó a abusar de ella más frecuentemente, dejando marcas de golpes y mordidas que hicieron que un par de veces se negara a ver a Tsubasa después de ver lo mal que había reaccionado aquella vez que las vio por accidente y que hizo pasar por un asalto. Tsubasa por su lado, no desistió en su lucha por ella, guardó prudente silencio y esperó paciente, jugo bajo sus reglas y jamás le exigió seguir las suyas a excepción de una vez, en la que una simple cena se convirtió en un anuncio oficial.

Maria se había encargado de que Adam no se enterara de que su pareja desconocida era Tsubasa Kazanari, pero él había estado presente durante aquella cena junto con el Clan. En ese momento todos se enteraron de que Maria y Tsubasa se amaban, y esa noche, en la que Maria volvió a su cuarto, Adam le marcó de tal manera que nunca olvidara que pertenecería por siempre a él. Con un calor insoportable, el acero se marcó en una zona un tanto íntima y bastante escondida con la marca que todas las concubinas del Kraken solía tener, completamente en contra de su voluntad, como siempre. Esa noche también, sería la primera vez que Adam trataría de manipular a Maria de hacer su voluntad para ayudarlo a quebrar a los Kazanari.

Solo pudo aguantar un año con esa tortura, estaba en debate por contarle todo a Tsubasa, hacer lo que Adam le pedía o simplemente poner fin a su vida.

A estas alturas pensó, quizá la última opción sería la más acertada. Su muerte dolería a Tsubasa, a Serena, a las Zababa y a su padre, pero se sobrepondrían, serían fuertes y Adam no tendría más control sobre ellos. Serena estaba lejos de su alcance, los Kazanari estarían a salvo y su padre… Maria hubiera matado a su padre también con esa acción. Ella no quería lastimar a nadie, pero de alguna manera Adam cerraba sus opciones para obligarla a hacerlo, quería escapar, pero tampoco hallaba manera de hacerlo con Adam vigilando cada una de sus acciones; castigándola cada que vencían los plazos que le daba para ejecutar su plan y se enteraba de que no había cumplido nuevamente, y que al contrario, que había ayudado a los Kazanari. La única forma de conseguir su paz era siguiendo sus órdenes, pero hacerlo significaba la ruina de quienes apreciaba.

Cuando Tsubasa le habló del fondo que tenía guardado supo entonces una manera en la que podía escapar, haciéndole creer a Adam que había cumplido su cometido para tener el tiempo suficiente para abandonarlo todo. No podía salir del país ya que los hombres de Adam tenían las fronteras vigiladas ni tampoco podía correr el riesgo de ir dónde Serena y Adam pudiera descubrir su paradero, así que, traicionando la confianza de Tsubasa, se vio obligada a robarle y le hizo creer a Adam que ese dinero se trataba del fondo principal de los Kazanari. Adam, en cambio, cumplió su palabra y le dejó quedarse con dicho dinero y retiró su vigilancia sobre ella, otorgándole su libertad, libertad que fue momentánea una vez que se dio cuenta de que fue engañado. Pero Maria ya no estaba en donde él pudiera encontrarla.

Se alió con varios contactos que hizo frenando las acciones de Adam mientras estaba con Tsubasa y uno de ellos le ofreció techo en uno de sus hoteles, que fue en donde Tsubasa la encontró. Posteriormente se alió con una antigua concubina que escapó de Adam y que trabajaba como costurera en una zona costera, en la que trabajo como actriz, pero también en el taller para mantener su derecho a techo. Una vez se sintió segura, reanudó contacto con Serena y ésta le fue a visitar, en donde le hizo prometer que haría su vida como quisiera, que viviría con alborozo, y lo más importante, que mantendría todo acerca de ella en silencio. Como si Maria Cadenzavna Eve nunca hubiera existido, porque aun con todo, ella era prófuga y no precisamente de la ley, sino del crimen mismo. Y así pasaron cinco tortuosos años en los que Serena cumplió su promesa, pero irremediablemente terminó atando su vida al pasado que le atormentaba día y noche.

El karma le había recordado que bien podría escapar de Adam, pero no de su inevitable fuerza de causa y efecto.

* * *

Maria despertó, percatándose de que era de noche. Tal parecía que se había cansado de llorar y simplemente se durmió, recordando aquello que ya parecía tan lejano. Escuchó unos pequeños balbuceos en su puerta y dedujo que Tsubasa se había quedado igual dormida, pero recargada sobre la puerta, conocía ya su manera de dormir y la facilidad que tenía para dormirse en donde sea. Conocía todo de ella, estaba segura de que no había dormido nada la noche anterior.

Con la mente un poco más clara, finalmente pudo llegar a una conclusión clara, y es que Kanade había hablado sin saber. Como bien lo dijo Serena cuando Genjuuro apareció en el refugio para informarles que el envenenamiento de Adam había fracasado, Kanade no conocía la verdad entera y era mala guardando secretos. Si Tsubasa olía a alcohol no era difícil suponer que Kanade había tomado, y todos sabían cómo era ella con el alcohol: caía rendida con nada.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Aun si concedía a Tsubasa su deseo de hablar, ¿Qué solucionaría? Tsubasa la había lastimado, y profundamente. Sí, es verdad, Maria le mintió todo el tiempo y le lastimó con ello; pero eran de índoles bastante indiferentes. Maria lo hizo sin la intención de dañar, sino de proteger lo que era valioso para ella. Tsubasa, por otro lado, actuó con odio, con la entera intención de herir. Tsubasa lo había hecho todo a consciencia. Le despreció y le humilló. Si de algo estaba segura, es que a su lado no podría seguir.

¿Pero qué pasaba con Luka?

Luka era la hija de ambas y una separación la lastimaría, pero más la lastimaría crecer en un ambiente en donde sus madres no podían convivir en armonía. Era peor que cuando su matrimonio comenzó, porque lo que había era indiferencia y una muralla que contenía sus sentimientos; ahora, el ambiente era pesado y cargaban armas en sus labios con el fin de lastimar y Luka no sería un escudo, sería un tiro al blanco. Y eso, les haría las peores madres en el universo entero.

Lo que venía sería duro, porque aún quedaban cosas de resolver antes de que terminara la lucha por su libertad.

Adam seguía libre, escondido a saber en dónde.

Y hasta el momento en que su anulación fuera firmada por ambas partes, Tsubasa seguiría siendo su esposa y le quedaba un gran compromiso que cumplir como tal, y esto, si Tsubasa no se negaba a concederle su libertad.

Por cómo estaban las cosas, Maria dudaba que Tsubasa firmara su separación sin protestar antes por ello.


	30. Capítulo 29

Tsubasa había esperado pacientemente a que Maria abandonase el dormitorio, pero ella no lo hacía mientras sintiera su presencia cercana. El primer día de su auto confinamiento ella salió cuando se quedó dormida sobre la puerta y atendió la herida que llevaba en su mano desde la noche anterior. El segundo día simplemente dejó de contestar a sus peticiones y guardaba silencio, pero dejaba denotar que estaba consciente. Tsubasa, a pesar de tener las llaves de repuesto a la mano, había decidido no usarlas y hacer que Maria saliera por su propio pie de la habitación en la que ella misma se había encerrado. Comprendía que su esposa necesitara espacio y, a decir verdad, Tsubasa también lo necesitaba.

No había podido hablar con Kanade tampoco. Para evitar que Luka se enterara de su deprimente situación, habían arreglado con convencerla que la residencia indefinida con sus tías era un protocolo de seguridad ahora que habían podido encontrar a Adam y se apresuraban a atraparlo; cosa que no era mentira. Genjuuro realmente había encontrado el lugar en donde Adam se escondía y había procedido con el operativo de captura, motivo también por el cual se habían permitido tratar el asunto con relativa calma… aunque tuvieran un evento al que asistir a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Yo estaré en el comedor, si quieres bajar no tengo ningún problema. De no ser así, dejaré aquí nuevamente la comida.

Tsubasa había desarrollado también la manía de posarse frente a su puerta y notificarle cada paso que daba. La primera semana ella había comido en el suelo frente a la puerta, esperando a que Maria saliera, pero tras ver su nulo resultado simplemente dejó una charola cada día antes de bajar al comedor. Tras regresar siempre encontraba la charola vacía, una puerta cerrada y un absoluto silencio.

—Si quieres charlar acerca de nuestro asunto yo estoy más que dispuesta a escucharte.

— ¿De qué sirve hablar al respecto, Tsubasa? —Se escuchó su voz cansada desde el otro lado de la puerta—Todo lo que tenía que debía decirse ya ha sido dicho.

—No, no es así. Estás tomando una decisión bastante apresurada, nuestra separación no es necesaria, todavía podemos arreglarlo.

Una risa irónica se escuchó tras su comentario.

— ¿Arreglarlo, a estas alturas? —Tsubasa apretó los puños—Eso ya es imposible, yo te he hecho daño y tú me has hecho daño. No podemos confiar ya la una en la otra y por mucho que nos podamos amar, eso no puede parchar el dolor de tus acciones ni de las mías.

—Piensa en Luka, le dolerá vernos separadas. Ambas somos sus madres y ambas estamos al cuidado de ella.

— ¿Y no crees que le hará más daño convivir en un ambiente tan pesado como en el que estamos ahora?

Tsubasa no pudo soportar la realidad y arremetió sobre la puerta.

— ¡Eres una egoísta! —Gritó por despecho, su voz se quebró— ¡Estás volviendo a poner tu criterio sobre el de otros sin pararte a pensar que opinamos al respecto! ¿Cuándo dejarás de huir de las cosas y les enfrentarás como la mujer fuerte que se supone que eres?

— ¡En el mismo momento en que entiendas en que no sos el centro del maldito universo y las cosas no siempre se alinearán a tu favor! —Tsubasa pudo escuchar claramente la molestia en la voz de Maria, ahora más cercana— Yo podré ser una cobarde, pero al menos sé aceptar la desgracia y abrazar la des fortuna, porque mi vida no ha sido únicamente júbilo.

Tsubasa nuevamente golpeó la puerta.

— ¡Así no deberían ser las cosas! ¡Te prometí que esta vez tendríamos un buen final y que permaneceríamos juntas hasta el final! ¡¿En dónde has dejado todo eso?!

Para su sorpresa, fue ahora Maria quien golpeó la puerta.

— ¡En el mismo lugar en el que pisoteaste mi dignidad y renegaste a mis palabras!

—Entiende, yo no…

—Basta. Ahora soy yo quien no quiere escucharte. Seremos un matrimonio hasta el momento en que se firme el acta de anulación, pagaré hasta el último centavo del dinero que tomé anteriormente y compartiremos el desarrollo de Luka; pero fuera de eso, no quiero tener nada más que me involucre contigo. No seremos más que un par de desconocidas. ¿Lo has entendido?

Silencio.

— ¿Lo has entendido?

Tsubasa gruñó.

—Bien—Su voz era fría—Siendo entonces nada más que tu esposa de la cual has tomado su apellido, te ordeno en este instante que abandones esa habitación y tomes el rol que te corresponde como la mujer de la nueva líder de los Kazanari para la boda de Yukine dentro de tres días.

—Tú no tienes derecho a darme órdenes.

—No me obligues a hacerlo por las malas y recordarte el lado que has visto de mí hace semana y media. Te has casado con la líder del clan más poderoso en la villa por lo que jerárquicamente estoy por encima de ti y _debes_ de hacer _mi_ voluntad. Estaré en el comedor y tú también lo estarás dentro de unos minutos ¿quedó claro? —Entonó.

* * *

Kirika quedó bastante contrariada en cuanto vio a Maria y a Tsubasa entrar por el umbral de entrada, todo era tan distinto a la última vez que las había visto y pudo por fin entender que hacían Kanade y Serena con la pequeña Luka. Quizá con los años se había vuelto un tanto observadora o la tensión irradiaba desde cada poro de su ser que era imposible ignorarla, pero algo era seguro y es que la imagen de matrimonio idóneo que tenían hacía un par de semanas estaba completamente hecha añicos.

Se encargó de pedirle a Shirabe que se alejara con la pequeña infante antes de ver a sus madres en tan dolorosa posición, con la agente Takamachi haciendo guardia por ellas. Maria siempre solía sujetarse del brazo de Tsubasa y ésta alzaba su porte orgullosa mientras ambas compartían una sonrisa a todos. Las acciones, el caminar y las sonrisas eran las mismas, pero todo se sentía forzado. Quizá era porque las conocía a ambas a profundidad o simplemente no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo, pero pareciera como si en cualquier momento se rompiesen a llorar. Sus miradas estaban muertas con un sentimiento de resignación y pérdida que le hizo llevarse a preguntar qué había pasado con ellas en una cantidad tan corta de tiempo.

Una vez la ceremonia religiosa dejada de lado y la declaración oficial de Chris y Elfnein como matrimonio, Kirika halló el momento idóneo para acercarse al joven matrimonio que pronto dejaría de serlo, aunque aún nadie lo supiera.

—Maria, Tsubasa. Es un gusto verlas—Saludó con su distintiva animosidad, aunque se había reprimido un poco, entendiendo que lo mejor era no demostrar demasiada alegría si no quería sumar más tensión al ambiente.

—Lo mismo digo Akatsuki, aunque es raro no verte con Tsukuyomi. Se supone que deberías estar con ella en todo momento. —A Kirika no le pasó desapercibido que Tsubasa quería alejarla, y eso era extraño, ella siempre le había tratado como un igual o como su hermana pequeña.

—La agente Takamachi me está relevando por unos minutos. Luka también está con ellas, venía a preguntarles si querían verla también o debemos seguirla apartando de ustedes. —Los ojos de Maria y Tsubasa brillaron por un momento antes de mirarse mutuamente. La mirada de Tsubasa se endureció y la de Maria se miró indefensa.

—No creo que sea muy adecuado que…

—Ve con ella—Interrumpió Tsubasa lo que Maria estaba diciendo—Ya hemos cumplido con la apariencia pública, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Si quieres irte bien por mí, pero compartir un poco con ella no le hace mal.

Kirika se tentó a dejar caer su mandíbula por la forma en que Tsubasa le estaba hablando a Maria. Como quien habla con un subordinado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Esperaba que Serena pudiera sacarle una respuesta que le complaciera porque Kirika no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Podrían decirle lo que quisiera, no le importaba.

—Sería lo ideal ahora que no la verás como antes.

Aquello le preocupó en demasía, pero no diría nada… todavía.

—Como digas.

Sin decir otra cosa o intercambiar algún otro gesto, Maria fue con Kirika y Tsubasa dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Aquello le estaba costando a horrores. En el momento en que Maria le dejó clara la posición en la que estaba y en la que estaría dentro de un par de semanas no pudo evitar que esa personalidad orgullosa surgiera a manera de defensa. No se hacía la idea de separarse de ella todavía, pero reconocía que la manera en la que se comportaba tampoco ayudaba a que Maria quisiese tener un contacto con ella después. Pero era mejor de esa forma quizá… Aunque bien podría no firmar el acta y le retendría más tiempo.

¿Pero cuánto realmente?

Maria no tenía tapujos a la hora de huir, ella podría hacerlo de nuevo si la situación de nuevo no le parecía favorable, llevándose a Luka con ella en esa ocasión posiblemente. ¿Qué tal si realmente seguía emparentada con Adam y todo aquello era parte de su plan?

Negó con la cabeza. No tenía por qué pensar en ello. Era un momento de alegría, estaban allí para festejar.

Necesitaba una copa.

Urgentemente necesitaba una copa.

Caminó a la mesa de bebidas en donde saludó a los novios y tomó una copa con una sonrisa que disfrazaba muy bien el desastre que era interiormente y se alejó a un sitio más apartado, quería estar a solas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en aquel lugar, pues en algún momento esa copa se convirtió en cinco y su lucidez no estaba de lo mejor en ese momento, el sol estaba bajándose. Pensó que quizá tenía un problema con el alcohol que debería ser tratado. Solo tal vez por eso alucinó que un golpe se dirigía a su persona. Tal vez aquellos ojos bermellón que le veían furiosos no podía ser tan real como la persona portadora de esa mirada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Reclamó enseguida una vez en el piso. Kanade no se había contenido para nada en el puñetazo que a puño limpio había roto su labio inferior y había descolocado un poco su mandíbula.

Interiormente daba las gracias a que no estuviesen allí más que ellas dos.

— ¡Eso mismo quiero preguntarte a ti! —Furiosa era poco para describir el estado de Kanade, y eso, aun en su estado, Tsubasa era capaz de verlo. No podía estar hablando en serio— ¿Desde cuando eres una persona sin escrúpulos?

— ¿Y ahora de que estás hablando?

— ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con los sentimientos de Maria de esa manera?

—No te hagas la santa que bien sabemos que con muchas jóvenes de las que no recuerdas el nombre también jugaste antes de casarte. —Kanade pudo perfectamente oler el olor a licor en el aliento de Tsubasa, cosa que le molestó más.

— ¡Mínimamente yo no traté de abusar de ninguna de ellas! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Tsubasa?! —Regañó Kanade tomándole de las solapas una vez se reincorporó, Tsubasa se quedó fría, ¿cómo es que Kanade sabía que…? — ¡Ninguna mujer merece pasar por algo así, menos de una persona a la que ama y por la que la ha dado todo!

— ¡No te empeñes tanto en defenderla ni seguir encubriendo sus mentiras! —Exclamó la Kazanari con molestia—Conoces perfectamente su verdad y que sea la hermana de tu esposa no le otorga ni la redención ni el beneficio de la duda para las cosas que ha hecho, los hechos hablan por sí solos, Kanade.

—Hayan sido o no las cosas como parecen, conozca o no la historia que envuelve a Maria, no tienes ninguna excusa para actuar como lo hiciste. Eso es bajo para cualquiera, mucho más tratándose de ti

— ¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! ¿Que recibiera con los brazos abiertos a la mujer que jugó conmigo robándome todo el dinero que he reunido, que traicionó mi confianza y que ahora es responsable también de la muerte de mi padre?

— ¿A ti desde cuándo te ha importado el dinero? —Restregó.

—Desde el momento en que se trata del dinero que amasé con el sudor de mi frente y le di la confianza de ser la única persona en conocer de su existencia.

— ¡Te voy a…! —Kanade estaba por golpearla de nuevo y Tsubasa ya estaba lista, pero repentinos sonidos de disparos alrededor detuvieron su riña. Por inercia ambas se lanzaron pecho tierra y miraron a los alrededores. El alcohol rápidamente descendió de su sistema y Tsubasa se puso más viva, gracias a la adrenalina.

— ¡Maria y Luka! ¿En dónde están?

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por ellas?

—Yo nunca dejé de hacerlo.

— ¡No lo digas queriendo hacer pancarta! Al suegro ya lo convenciste, a Serena, Luka y a mí lo hiciste. Más bien deja tú de mentir y sé honesta con lo que sientes.

— ¡Ya deja de juzgarme! Si estuvieras en mi lugar no dirías lo mismo. Si Serena te mintiera de esa magnitud.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras así que cállate.

—Oblígame.

El sonido de disparos cesó y rápidamente Kanade se dirigió a donde había dejado a las mencionadas, Tsubasa le siguió encontrándose ambas con un panorama aterrador. Kirika tenía una herida en la frente que escurría en sangre y se abrazaba fieramente a Shirabe mientras que la agente Takamachi abrazaba desesperadamente a Luka quien lloraba copiosamente en sus brazos mientras que Serena reposaba en el suelo inconsciente.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

— ¿Dónde está Maria?

—Perdón, Tsubasa-san. Hice lo que pude. —Pidió Kirika todavía abrazada a Shirabe.

— ¿Qué sucede Akatsuki?

—La señorita Maria fue secuestrada por Adam—Respondió la agente abrazando a su hija, quien sin duda tendría un rato difícil tratando de olvidar aquello.


	31. Capítulo 30

Todo había sido planeado. Esa es la conclusión a la que Maria había llegado tras el análisis de los hechos, y es que la meticulosidad con la que Adam había actuado aún dentro de su limitada posición demostraba porque había sido tan poderoso durante tanto tiempo. De alguna manera Adam había logrado percatarse de su situación actual (o quizá simplemente lo intuyó) y aprovechó la enorme distancia que había entre Tsubasa y ella para tomarle en el momento en el que le encontrara lo más vulnerable posible; y ya que le importaba un reverendo comino resguardar su huella cuando su identidad ya era de carácter público, no tuvo consideración en atacar a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, como lo fueron Kirika, Shirabe, Luka y Serena.

Una vez que Tsubasa le otorgo cierta libertad, fue con Shirabe a verse con su hija, su hermana y su cuñada. Kirika no pudo resistir mucho la pregunta que tenía atrapada entre sus labios desde que las vio ingresando al evento, y honestamente, no la culpaba. Su situación era bastante desconcertante si no se sabía de un primer plano directo.

— ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? —Un nudo se atravesó en su garganta, haciéndole difícil el responder. No hallaba una manera de hacerlo sin verse demasiado expuesta y sin perjudicar a Tsubasa.

—Algo así. —Fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Tiene reparación?

—No lo creo, ella no es quien yo creí—Su voz se quebró, Kirika detuvo su paso y le miró fijamente, viendo como a unos pasos de ambas, Kanade y Serena se percataban de su presencia. Maria se dejó ver sorpredida cuando la rubia la abrazó, fue quizá en ese momento en que Maria sintió el peso de los años; aquella niña que apenas le llegaba a la cintura ya casi estaba de la altura de Tsubasa y tenía un cuerpo acorde a sus diecisiete años, trabajado por tanto entrenamiento. Aquella niña que consoló en un pasado ahora le consolaba, de esa manera que solo una mujer podía hacerlo a otra mujer.

— ¿A qué se refiere Tsubasa-san con que no estarás con Luka todo el tiempo? —La pareja felizmente casa frunció el ceño al escuchar a la guardiana.

—La anulación de nuestro matrimonio está en proceso.

— ¿Qué? —Maria se giró rápidamente ante la exclamación sorpresa de su hermana, quien no lograba comprender en qué momento se había desconectado del mundo y despertado en una realidad alterna.

— ¿Te piensas ir? —Cuestionó Kirika con miedo.

—No logro entenderlo, ustedes estaban felices la última vez que las vi—Intervino Kanade.

—Lo estábamos—Comentó Maria un poco más tranquila—Aun no entiendo cómo, pero Tsubasa se enteró que fue por Adam que me fui antes, pero no que trataba de protegerla con ello. Intenté decírselo, pero no me escuchó y cuando lo hizo desacreditó mis palabras.

Kanade sintió un escalofrío, como intuyendo que pudo haber pasado.

— ¿Fue el día en que comenzamos a cuidar de Luka? —Preguntó Kanade, Maria asintió extrañada, y se dejó ver más que consternada cuando la pelirroja comenzó a pedirle disculpas.

— ¿Qué sucede Kanade?

—Posiblemente yo sea la causa. Estuvimos bebiendo y charlando acerca de ustedes, nuestros padres y Adam. Mis recuerdos son borrosos, pero seguramente debí haber dicho algo que no debía. A la mañana siguiente había un desastre en el lugar y Tsubasa no estaba. De verdad, lamento ser tan inconsciente.

Kanade cerró los ojos esperando la reprimenda de Maria, pero ésta únicamente le sonrió con pesar.

—Si no lo hubieses sido, jamás me habría enterado de la clase de persona que es Tsubasa en realidad—Dijo con dolor y tristeza—Yo simplemente no quiero estar más tiempo con ella, pero no por eso voy a desprestigiar a nuestra hija, lo único bello y verdadero de nuestra unión llena de engaños y traiciones—Suspiró.

—Cualquier cosa, recuerda que estamos contigo—Dijo Serena sensatamente. Kanade frunció el ceño al ver la mueca que Maria hizo cuando Serena le tomó del antebrazo. Sin decir nada, se acercó y levantó las mangas del saco que estaba encima de su vestido. Algo más que un par de moretes se dejaron ver, Kirika inmediatamente pensó lo peor. Kanade sabía que tanto Maria como Serena misma tenían una piel extremadamente sensible, pero la forma de dichos moretes indicaba agarres y jalones hechos con fuerza, que puede que no fuesen tan recientes, pero que dejaban ver algo turbio de Tsubasa.

Kanade sintió que su sangre hervía al comprender lo que había pasado. Sí, Kirika había visto cosas malas de Adam, pero no podría reconocer las huellas de un abuso como el de Maria. Serena por otro lado, tembló ante el recuerdo de las primeras marcas que Maria llevó sobre sus manos a causa del hermanastro de su padre, Adam.

—La voy a matar—Masculló Kanade.

—Amor, espera. Quizá no es lo que se aparenta—Detuvo Serena tomándole del brazo, Maria estaba sorprendida de ver que alguien la defendiera tan abiertamente, aun si se trataba de la persona más cercana a quien la había lastimado. Por un momento Kanade le pareció realmente admirable, y nuevamente comprendió porque le hacía tanto bien a su hermana menor.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —Preguntó Kirika, negándose a creer lo evidente. Maria se mantuvo en silencio—No, Tsubasa-san no haría daño a otra persona…—Se dijo.

—No a menos que estuviera jugando contigo desde el principio, con el fin de justamente, dañarte—Soltó con duro despecho. Serena no pudo hacer más, Kanade se alejó de ellas en un santiamén, buscando a Tsubasa con la intención de tener una seria charla con ella.

—Iré por ella antes de que haga una locura—Declaró Serena a manera de despedida, pero no pudo más que dar un par de pasos antes de caer inconsciente, de cara al suelo. Kirika y Maria miraron a los alrededores, encontrándose con una sombra desde el techo sosteniendo algo parecido a un arma de fuego, que sin duda era lo que había lanzado aquel dardo al cuello de su hermana. Maria escuchó una maldición y cuando menos lo esperó su cuerpo se volvió pesado y su visión se tornó negra.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus manos se encontraban atadas con algo duro detrás de su espalda, al igual que sus piernas, mientras que un costal cubría todo su rostro, impidiéndole identificar la dirección que estaba tomando por sus captores.

Fue una risa enferma lo que le hizo entender de quien había sido obra todo aquello.

* * *

Tsubasa sentía como lo que le quedaba de cordura estaba desvaneciéndose, por un demonio, como envidiaba los nervios de acero que tenían tanto Akatsuki como su tío para afrontar la situación. Tsubasa había entrado en una crisis nerviosa en cuanto asimiló que Adam había secuestrado a su esposa sin intento alguno de rescate, según al lacayo del mismo que lograron atrapar.

Según había entendido la Kazanari, aquel hombre había intentado sedar únicamente a Maria, pero falló en su tiro principal, dirigiéndolo hacia Serena. Esto de le dio tiempo a Akatsuki de reaccionar y aproximarse a él, pero no antes de que pudiera lanzar otro dardo, atinando esta vez a la mayor de las Cadenzavna.

Ruidos de balas (que al final resultaron ser de salva) detuvieron su andar a lo que el atacante aprovechó para romper su centro de equilibro y hacerla caer del lado contrario al que había escalado, y que daba justamente donde se encontraban Luka, la agente Takamachi y Shirabe, en donde la agente Takamachi abrazaba a una pequeña Luka que lloraba de manera bastante audible mientras la cobriza era golpeada en un intento de arrebatarle a la niña, al tiempo en que se encontraban arrastrando a la hija menor de Genjuuro con paradero desconocido. La adrenalina invadió su cuerpo, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó contra ellos, liberando a Shirabe e ignorando la herida que se había abierto en su cabeza cuando cayó al suelo. El ruido cesó y los hombres corrieron a diferentes direcciones. Miró a través del pasillo y se percató que Maria ya no estaba. Fuero tan solo unos momentos después cuando tanto Kanade como Tsubasa pudieran llegar, pero ya era tarde.

Pateó la mesa y bufo, Kirika le miró en silencio, Genjuuro suspiró y Kanade rodeó a Serena por los hombros. Cinco días eran los que llevaban sin saber del paradero de su esposa. El lacayo de Adam solo les pudo decir que él no pensaba pedir rescate por Maria y que estaba pensando en dejar el país, pero no sabía exactamente cuándo ni que rumbo tomaría; eso era lo que más le estresaba. Mientras ellos pasaban tiempo tratando de descifrar sus acciones en el aquel despacho, desperdiciaban tiempo valioso buscando a Maria.

No lograba comprender a Adam, su escape hubiera resultado mejor si no se hubiese regresado por Maria. Logró engañar a Genjuuro sobre su paradero, y si no regresaba a la villa única y exclusivamente por Maria, le habrían perdido completamente el rastro.

— ¿Por qué Adam está tan obsesionado con Maria si ella no quiere nada con él? —Preguntó Tsubasa a sí misma, recordando lo que Maria le había dicho antes, reconociendo que hablaba con la verdad. Porque, de haberlo Maria deseado irse con él, Adam no se hubiese visto en la necesidad de robarla.

La temperatura descendió un par de centígrados, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, varias miradas estaban fijas en ella. Genjuuro intercambio miradas con Kirika, Serena y los custodios, quienes rodeaban el mapa que estaban analizando, descartando posibles rutas y marcando puntos clave. Kanade susurró algo a Serena, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

—Tsubasa, ¿podemos charlar? —Cuestionó Serena rompiendo el agarre con Kanade y posándose de pie frente a ella. Tsubasa parpadeó confundida, no entendiendo la situación.

—Yo no…

—Kazanari Tsubasa, permíteme hablar contigo a solas, por favor. —Tsubasa se vio contrariada, pero asintió. Serena le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, dejando la puerta abierta para que tuviera la responsabilidad de cerrarla, mientras que los agentes continuaban con su investigación. Avanzó lentamente, sintiendo cierto nerviosismo nacer en ella conforme veía a Serena caminar tan tranquilamente hacia el exterior del edificio y abordando el automóvil que habían usado para llegar al lugar.

—Disculpa Serena, ¿pero a donde me llevas?

—Al lugar indicado para contarte mi verdad y la verdad de mi hermana. ¿vienes?

* * *

La puerta fue abierta, y con ello, cientos de recuerdos se desbloquearon de su memoria. Por un momento se sintió temerosa y tuvo que sostenerse de su acompañante para no perder el equilibrio, recibiendo una mirada aún más confundida. Estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana, pero sentía que era lo mejor. Tsubasa conocía una verdad a medias en donde las mentiras parecían reales y la sinceridad se veía falsa. No sabía si aquello las ayudaría, simplemente lo hacía porque, al estar gran parte de los engaños descubiertos, Tsubasa merecía que, aunque fuera un tanto tarde, le dijeran lo que por tanto tiempo se le ocultó.

El viaje había sido corto, por lo que el silencio no se sintió tan incómodo antes de que Tsubasa reconociera la casa de Adam cuando el automóvil finalmente frenó tras las indicaciones de Serena al chofer. Tsubasa no dijo mucho y le siguió de todas maneras, decidiendo guardar silencio al notar que Serena tenía la llave del abandonado lugar, reconociendo el clasicismo con el que Adam operaba aun dentro de su casa, todo en pulcro orden y con la máxima expresión de elegancia, aun en algo tan simple como una servilleta.

—Cuando nuestro padre fue apresado, estuvimos aquí en un inicio. Adam parecía ser una buena persona y siempre nos leía un libro en ese sofá. —Señaló Serena con la mirada el enorme mueble de piel color marrón oscuro que abarcaba gran parte de la sala de estar— Tiempo después, Maria-neesan siempre tenía que estar sentada sobre él sin excusa, o entonces él se ponía de mal humor y nos encerraba en habitaciones diferentes y no nos dejaba salir en dos días.

Tsubasa asintió, con la mirada fija en el sofá.

—Una noche desperté y escuché a mi hermana llorando mientras Adam reía—Dijo con un nudo en la garganta—Golpeé la puerta, Adam soltó un gruñido y Maria-neesan me gritó desde su lado que me fuera a dormir mientras le suplicaba a Adam que no abandonara la habitación. No le hice caso y tras unos minutos el abrió mi puerta halando a mi hermana del cabello, me golpeó y me obligó a ver lo que le hacía mi hermana, como ella…

—No es necesario que sigas—Dijo Tsubasa con dificultad, comprendiendo lo difícil que era aquello.

—Después de eso ya no necesitó seguir con su fachada amable y me obligó varias veces a verlo. Maria-neesan nunca dejó que me tocara, pero ella siempre se llevaba la peor parte.

Serena caminó a lo largo de la planta baja, llegando a las escaleras que dirigían al segundo nivel, pero inesperadamente, no las subió, sino que tomó un costado y mostró que había una abertura que conducía a otra habitación de la cual no tenía conocimiento, encontrándose con un segundo despacho hecho un desastre con una puerta al fondo que conducía a un sitio más hacia abajo de donde se encontraban. Nunca hubiera esperado que debajo de la enorme mansión de Adam Weishaupt hubiera otra mansión que dejaba ver lo enfermo que estaba en realidad. El hecho de verse tan intachable y ser de la absoluta confianza de todos, hicieron que nunca considerasen la posibilidad de una mascarada tan obvia dentro de su propio hogar.

—Cuando cumplí los trece años, Adam me echó a la calle y encerró a Maria-neesan en este cuartillo—Comentó Serena mientras abría la escotilla y bajaba todavía más. Tsubasa aún no sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello, peor fue todavía cuando vio las paredes rasgadas y un agujero bastante notable—Escapó cuando yo comencé a trabajar en el teatro, estaba bastante delgada y pálida. Nos refugiamos allí mientras se recuperaba. Adam nos encontró y nos obligó a dejar el lugar y vivir en un departamento de su propiedad.

—Cuando yo entré a su vida, Maria me dijo que ambas vivían en el teatro. ¿Mintió en eso también? —Serena asintió.

—Adam no quería que nadie se acercase a su amada Maria, y al que veía cerca de ella no tenía un buen desenlace. Por eso Maria-neesan no dejaba que alguien se acercara a ella, pero inesperadamente hubo una persona que despertó todo su interés y le motivó a acercarse más y más. —Comentó con su mirada fija en Tsubasa.

— ¿Yo? —Cuestionó con sorpresa.

—Nadie más que tú—Suspiró—Ella tenía mucho miedo de que Adam te hiciera algo si veía que te acercabas a ella, por eso prefería que nadie supiera de su relación. A mí me mandó lejos para que Adam dejara de controlarla con mi presencia y yo acepté aquello. El destino es curioso, Kanade y yo nos conocimos, nos enamoramos de la manera más inusual y las juntamos de nuevo.

—Recuerdo que te comunicabas con Maria por cartas, ¿cómo es que nunca notaron el parentesco? —Preguntó Tsubasa lo que quiso preguntar desde el primer momento en que Maria re apareció en su vida.

—Bueno, Kanade nunca mencionó a la familia Kazanari y se refería a ti como su pequeño cachorro, a Shirabe como su princesa y a Kirika como el caballero de la princesa y a su padre como “viejo”. También al portar el apellido Amou despistó bastante, como era su objetivo. Tu nunca dijiste tampoco el nombre de Maria en las escasas cartas que intercambiaron y esto contribuyó al anonimato. Nos dimos cuenta cuando Kanade se determinó a ir con Maria-neesan en el lugar en el que había estado refugiada a pedir mi mano, porque Maria-neesan la reconoció por una pintura de Shirabe. Maria-neesan me convenció para no romper el compromiso y que no me privara de mi felicidad, ella no pensaba tratarte más de lo necesario y volverse a ir en cuando mi boda se consumase.

—Adam la hizo quedarse.

—Deja de echarle a otros la culpa de todo. Fue por ti y por tus acciones que se quedó—Dijo Serena de manera un tanto ruda—Le hiciste ver una oportunidad y el Investigador Kazanari pudo ver el lazo de Adam con nosotras, aunque no lograba hacernos hablar. Kanade le explicó a su padre que El Kraken vigilaba mis acciones muy de cerca y que yo no había querido decirle su identidad para dejarla fuera de su ira.

—Momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Kanade no sabía lo de Adam?

—Algo así. Sabía lo de Adam a medias, pero sin saber que se trataba de él. En un intento de explicarle la razón por la que estaba siendo perseguida cuando recién comenzaba nuestra relación, le dije que nuestra familia se había involucrado con el Kraken por azares del destino y que mi hermana había tenido que huir y me hizo a mi hacerlo a mi manera para protegernos, que ella su objetivo principal.

— ¿Qué le dijiste al momento de justificar lo último?

—Que era su favorita a la hora de hacerla sufrir.

Tsubasa no soportó más y se sentó en la colcha vieja y gastada del lugar, encontrándose con dos cadenas, una notablemente más pequeña que la otra.

—Cuando tu tío nos platicó de Luka y las condiciones en la que se encontraba, supe que ella había estado aquí anteriormente. Adam aquí trae a las concubinas que de alguna u otra manera rapta, solo salen de aquí muertas. —Dijo Serena, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tsubasa—Tras su huida, Adam comenzó a marcar a las concubinas que venían después de mi hermana. Luka fue su tercera concubina—Dijo recordándole el número tres en el brazo de su hija, ahora se sentía peor.

—Quiero que entiendas que para mi hermana le era muy difícil hablar, no solo su vida estaba en peligro si lo hacía. Lo estaban también la mía, la de Kanade, la de nuestro padre, la de las pequeñas Kirika y Shirabe y, por sobre todo, te estaba condenando a ti a la muerte. Es una presión mayor a la que cualquiera puede soportar, y ella estuvo haciéndolo por años. Viviendo en cautiverio, en las más bajas condiciones para asegurarse de que continuaras con vida y no pudieran hacerle daño a tu familia. Agonizando con la idea de que te enamoraras de alguien más y que ese alguien más no te valorara como tus antiguas parejas, consumida por la culpa de haberte engañado y traicionado tu confianza…

—Hay algo en Maria que siempre me molestó de ella, y es su manía de guardar todo dentro de ella—Comentó Tsubasa apretando la cadena con la que alguna vez había sido Maria o Luka atada, dejando salir rabia en cada una de sus palabras, no hacia alguna de ambas, sino a la situación tan tensa en la que se había encontrado todo desde un principio—Si tan solo hubiera hablado antes con la verdad… o si yo hubiera podido despertar más confianza en ella.

—Siguiendo las palabras de mi padre—Citó Serena—Es de humanos equivocarse, es de sabios perdonar, pero de privilegiados el poder continuar. Ahora acompáñame de nuevo, hay otro sitio al que debemos ir.

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó Tsubasa aun sentada.

—Otro lugar importante en el recorrido de los recuerdos—Se limitó a contestar.


	32. Capítulo 31

_Muchas veces me pregunté la razón por la que muchos nacemos limitados en distintos aspectos mientras que otros nacen en la abundancia. Nunca pensé en el dinero como algo primordial, mi padre nunca fue de los hombres más ricos, pero nunca nos mantuvo en la miseria, y éramos felices de esa manera. La ambición de ser mejor me motivaba a superarme todavía más en cada ocasión, pero nunca me dominó para hacer daño a otros, nunca me interesó el poder ni el estatus. La tragedia llegó y me vi envuelta por aquello que no era de mi interés._

_A pesar de que otra persona se empeñara en controlar mi vida, yo aún tenía cierta libertad y eso fue lo que me llevó a conocer a la salvadora de mi encierro, quien día con día me recuerda que todavía soy capaz de sonreír de una manera genuina. Cuando me mira me invaden los nervios de no ser suficiente para completar su visión, pero cuando me sonríe con un leve asentimiento me siento totalmente tranquila… Cuando me abraza es el único momento en que me siento protegida, y cundo el contacto termina regresa a mí ese miedo y esa ansiedad. Recuerdo el peligro en el que la estoy poniendo y me aterro por la idea de que Adam le haga algo._

_Hay veces en las que solo quisiera que desapareciéramos para ser solo ella y yo…_

—La fecha de esto data poco antes de que fuésemos a Durandal por primera vez—Dijo Tsubasa ante el relato que Serena le había leído. Estaban en el departamento en el que Adam les había obligado a vivir y del que Tsubasa no sabía nada hasta hace una hora. Serena le mostró las condiciones en las que apenas vivían y se dirigió a la antigua habitación de Maria, brindándole un diario del que evidentemente nadie más que Serena y Maria tenían conocimiento.

—Este diario lo lleva desde que Maria escapó del cautiverio de Adam en su sótano. Esta entrada es del día en el que Adam descubrió que alguien pretendía a su amada Maria. ¿recuerdas que pasó después?

Sí que lo recordaba. Maria le evitó un par de días y cuando se reunieron nuevamente vio marcas en ella que la mayor le aseguró que eran producto de un asalto.

— ¿Te imaginas que clases de cosas sentí cuando vi marcas de la misma índole después de tantos años? —Cuestionó Serena afiladamente, alejándose de Tsubasa en dirección a la puerta, mientras que ésta reposaba sobre la cama.

—Lo siento.

—Las disculpas no deben ser para mí.

—Maria no quiere escucharme, y no la culpo—Serena suspiró.

—Quizá ambas deberían dejar de victimizarse tanto y actuar como las mujeres adultas que se supone que son—Dijo—Algún día, un desafortunado evento las separará definitivamente y se lamentarán como lo hicieron durante cinco años por cosas que no pudieron decirse.

Sin decir más, Serena abandonó la pieza, con el propósito de brindarle a Tsubasa su espacio para leer las intimidades de Maria, que era sin duda lo que necesitaba. Algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

Lo que sí no esperó fue que, tras hora y media, Tsubasa saliera hecha un manojo de nervios totalmente convencida de que ya conocía el paradero de la peli-rosa.

* * *

Escaló con sigilo y velocidad. Era pleno día todavía, si se tardaba más podría llamar la atención innecesariamente y eso no era algo que le conviniera demasiado que digamos. Llegó finalmente al techo y se dejó reposar en él.

Si lo que Tsubasa había dicho resultaba ser cierto, entonces Genjuuro era un grandísimo estúpido al ponerle trabas. Observó la puertilla que guiaba al ático que sin duda era bastante pequeña, en momentos como esos se alegraba de no ser un hombre o mínimo tener una altura como la de Tsubasa.

Abrió la escotilla y se encontró con un problema a la hora de entrar. Abandonó su gabardina con prácticamente todas sus armas para poder ingresar sin dificultades. Afortunadamente, no había rastro de Adam o sino estaría en serios problemas en caso de encontrarse el hombre armado.

Se preguntó si su recién adquirida crisis contribuyó a que no hubiese hombres rodeando el lugar porque muy apenas pudo contener las ganas de gritar al reconocer a la persona en el rincón totalmente amordazada, con el mismo vestido tan hermoso con el que le vio la última vez hecho un desastre y rastros de daño físico reciente, como golpes y cortadas esparcidos libremente por la piel descubierta de su cuerpo.

No había más que utilidades inútiles, ni siquiera un espacio decente en donde tenerla. Kirika no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en los que estuvo en esa situación, y el labio partido e hinchado de Maria le hizo cuestionarse si la crueldad de Adam era mayor cuando se trataba de la Cadenzavna.

— ¡Maria! —Su voz fue rápidamente reconocida, y la manera en que la mencionada comenzó a moverse en su dirección lo demostró. Vio complicado poder romper sus ataduras, por lo que se concentró en quitarle la mordaza de la boca.

— ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor! —Rogó Maria con desesperación, Kirika la abrazó.

—Esta noche te sacaremos de aquí, te lo prometo—Dijo Kirika con voz calmada—Resiste un poco más.

—Ten cuidado, Adam está más paranoico que nunca, no me dejará ir tan fácil.

—Él no tiene porqué enterarse.

La puerta de entrada fue abierta y cerrada con brusquedad. Kirika supo que ese era su momento para marcharse y, tras pedirle una disculpa, amordazó a Maria nuevamente, aunque de manera menos brusca para no empeorar el aspecto de su mandíbula.

Un Adam ebrio entró tras un par de minutos a lo que Kirika tuvo que esconderse tras lo primero que encontró, afortunadamente Adam no parecía estar lo suficientemente lúcido contrario a lo confiado que se demostraba para bajar tanto su guardia.

—Pronto nos iremos de aquí me bella Maria, seremos libres y disfrutaré de ti a cada segundo. —Kirika no fue consciente de como Adam se percataba de como el nudo que había hecho fue desecho y rehecho por otra persona que obviamente no podía tratarse de Maria, porque aquella persona había olvidado que Adam era zurdo.

Besó los labios de Maria una vez le quitó la mordaza de la boca antes de ponérsela y amarrársela como solía hacer. Cerró la puerta con llave y bajó.

—Volveré Maria, te lo prometo, te liberaremos.

Lo que Kirika no sabía, es que Adam seguía allí. Cuando la noche llegó, equipada con una soga para facilitar un escape a Maria con la ayuda de Tsubasa (ya que Genjuuro se movilizó tarde) antes de proceder con el arresto del Kraken, se llevó una sorpresa de encontrar el lugar vacío.

Salió con precaución, extrañada por el rastro de cabellos en el suelo, llegando a la parte baja, encontrándose con el peli-morado viéndole con una arrogante sonrisa, a lo que maldijo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo mocosa? —Interrogó Adam en medio del living de la casona, a una distancia considerable de la puerta en la que se ocultaba Maria. Kirika lo vio con dureza, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su enemigo. Vestía con la misma clase que le caracterizaba y cargaba sin ningún índice de titubeo un revolver en su mano izquierda; una gran desventaja hacia ella, considerando que quedado únicamente con el par de cuchillas en el interior de sus botas y que había dejado el abrigo para cubrirse en el techo del lugar para poder ingresar.

Se acercó un par de pasos a Adam y alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Admito tu superioridad para estar siempre un paso delante. —Adam rio.

—Yo siempre gano.

Maria por su lado, apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, estando amarrada, amordazada y cegada desde el momento en que Adam se hizo con ella no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, no tenía manera de pelear por su libertad, salir a ayudar o simplemente contemplar lo que estaba pasando; fue por esto que solamente fue capaz de escuchar el cristal rompiéndose seguido de un alarido por parte de Kirika y un disparo, antes de que viniera un tan un pesado silencio.

Jadeos salieron de ella, estaba aterrada de lo que haya podido pasarle a Kirika y de que Adam estuviera por descargarse. Pasos apresurados fueron escuchados y la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba cautiva fue abierta después de un momento de silencio con inmensa brusquedad.

Unos brazos le rodearon y ella comenzó a removerse, una ligera humedad se pudo apreciar en la parte superior de su frente.

—Tranquila María, soy yo Tsubasa, soy yo… soy yo…—Susurró una y otra vez mientras acariciaba gentilmente sus cabellos de manera conciliadora.

Más pasos fueron escuchados acercándose hacia ellas y de un segundo la venda y la mordaza fueron retiradas por la Akatsuki, quien ahora se concentraba en romper las ataduras de alambre que sujetaban sus muñecas y sus piernas.

—Ya todo pasó, todo estará bien. —Los ojos de Maria apenas estaban acostumbrándose nuevamente a la luz mientras Tsubasa le hablaba dulcemente, por eso fue tremendamente impactante ver a la mujer que siempre resguardaba sus emociones con un rostro lleno de angustia y preocupación, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Conque aquello era la humedad que sintió…

—Tsubasa—A pesar de todo, estaba inmensamente feliz de que ella estuviera allí, susurrándole dulcemente con la preocupación latente en su rostro, algo bastante egoísta, pero sin duda algo bastante reconfortante para la situación, había pasado tanto… No pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a llorar liberando todo el cúmulo de emociones, no dudando ni un segundo en abrazarse a su esposa en cuanto sus manos estuvieron libres, quien le devolvió el agarre con la misma profundidad con la que lo inició.

No quería volver a separarse de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo siguiente ya es el final, y de allí viene el epílogo.  
> Muchas gracias por leer n.n


	33. Capítulo Final

A pesar de trabajar como actriz y tener a cientos de personas pendientes de sus movimientos, Maria realmente no estaba muy acostumbrada que digamos a ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas. Cuando estaba en el escenario, una segunda personalidad se apoderaba de ella y le hacía sentirse cómoda; pero cuando solo era Maria y sus seres más allegados, se sentía incómoda.

Tsubasa estaba sentada a un lado de la cama en la que la tenían, ayudando al Doctor Ver a tratar sus heridas junto con Serena cuando se debía tocar un área quizá no tan apropiada de tocar, como las cortadas en sus muslos o los golpes en su abdomen bastante cerca de su pecho.

El doctor estaba anotando varias cosas en el expediente y en la hoja de indicaciones mientras Tsubasa comenzaba a vendar su mano izquierda, en la que increíblemente, aun reposaba el anillo de su alianza para dejar su muñeca bien cubierta. El alambre que le mantuvo inmovilizada durante todos los días de su secuestro había causado aberturas un tanto profundas que primero tuvieron que lavar cuidadosamente para que no causar alguna infección ni aumentar el dolor que el cuerpo de la peli-rosa ya tenía. Le habían encontrado también una torcedura en uno de sus tobillos y tendrían que cuidar bien de la mandíbula de Maria hasta que la herida –de lo que según el doctor había sido una patada– disminuyera de su aspecto tan grotesco y le permitiera modular con normalidad.

Maria sentía extraño ver a esta Tsubasa tan atenta y protectora nuevamente, era totalmente desconcertante volver años en el pasado de golpe. Durante el camino de regreso a casa Tsubasa había estado al total pendiente de su persona, le cargó sin objeción cuando se dieron cuenta que no podía caminar y le abrazó todo el camino en el que estuvieron en el coche; le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y respondió sus dudas acerca de lo que había pasado.

Aparentemente, Tsubasa y Kirika tenían un plan de fuga que no debería durar más de tres minutos en concretarse; Kirika tardó más de lo planeado y Tsubasa pudo halar sin problema la soga desde el punto en el que se encontraba. La Kazanari no tardó mucho en moverse y llegó al ventanal del living en donde estaban Kirika y Adam, rompiéndolo sin un segundo pensamiento y disparando al responsable de todas las tragedias. Casualmente, hubo una sincronización que jamás podría verse nuevamente, en la que Kirika se movió para desviar el tiro de Adam (en donde la bala al final le terminó rozando) al mismo tiempo que tanto Adam y Tsubasa disparaban, razón por la que Maria solo escuchó un disparo. Y que las sesiones de tiro no fueran en balde, la bala aterrizó en el centro de la cabeza de Adam matándolo casi al instante, razón también por la que no soltó más que un suspiro.

Kirika inmediatamente le dijo que buscara a Maria en las habitaciones que estaban después del pasillo mientras que terminaba de comprobar el estado de Adam y se comunicaba con su comandante. Siguiendo una corazonada, Tsubasa llegó a la habitación en la que estaba Maria y rompió en llanto al verla tan vulnerable.

—Si no te fuerzas serás capaz de dejar la cama en aproximadamente en tres semanas o menos—Comentó Ver otorgándole finalmente la hoja de las indicaciones a Tsubasa—Debes aplicarle unos cuantos masajes con compresas frías y calientes dos veces al día, en la mañana y en la noche para que la sanación sea más rápida y sin mayores complicaciones.

Tsubasa asintió.

—Te daré unos cuantos analgésicos para el dolor y la hinchazón, ¿eres alérgica a algo, linda? —Se dirigió ahora a Maria, pero con dulzura.

Maria negó.

—Entonces no tengo más que hacer aquí. Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, estaré completamente a tus servicios, ¿entendido? —Se acercó y besó los dedos descubiertos de su mano derecha y sonrió de una manera coqueta. Tsubasa carraspeó de manera audible. Maria no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de la que todavía era su esposa.

—Increíble su dedicación doctor, pero le aseguro que nada pasará, estaré totalmente al cuidado de _mi esposa._ —Remarcó a manera de amenaza.

—Cálmate un poco Tsubasa, el señor John solo está siendo amable. —tranquilizó, posando su mano sobre su antebrazo. La aludida frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo esos dos se tenían tanta confianza? Ver, comprendiendo que no debería seguir arriesgando así su vida, abandonó la habitación con una rápida despedida, acompañado por Serena.

—A veces se vuelve insoportable. —Masculló por lo bajo una vez estuvieron a solas. Maria quiso hacer un comentario sarcástico y juguetón a la actitud celosa de Tsubasa, pero se contuvo. ¿De verdad estaban la una junto a la otra como si nada?

Ojos de un profundo azul la miraron con intensidad y una corriente le recorrió por la espalda. Muchas cosas se concentraban en esa mirada, y Maria mentiría si dijera que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Tsubasa pareció captar el tren de pensamientos de Maria y habló:

—Yo sé que no estamos en un buen momento ahora mismo, pero por favor déjame cuidarte—El corazón de Maria se quebró al dar cuenta del nivel de súplica que Tsubasa había empleado en su tono de voz—Has pasado por muchas cosas y de verdad que mereces un descanso. Adam ya no está aquí y no tienes porqué cuidarnos más, nos toca ahora a nosotros recompensarte.

Maria parpadeó confundida. ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Finalmente has sido capaz de ver a través de la decepción?

Tsubasa se dejó ver nerviosa. Bajó la mirada y habló en voz baja.

—Yo lo sé todo, Maria. Conozco tu verdad y debo confesar que no existe mujer más admirable que tú en estos momentos.

Los ojos de Maria se llenaron de lágrimas y Tsubasa no tardó nada en abrazarla. Sabía que Maria, por fin, estaba descargando tantos años de sufrimiento.

* * *

— ¡Mamá! —Luka se abrazó efusivamente a su madre, quien ya tenía un mejor aspecto. Seguía con las vendas en sus muñecas y en su tobillo lastimado, pero mínimamente ya no tenía un aspecto traumático para una niña de ocho años, por lo que, para sorpresa de Maria, Tsubasa finalmente la regresó a casa— ¡Te extrañé mucho! Mamá Tsubasa me decía que estabas bien y que no tenía que preocuparme, pero tenía mucho miedo.

Maria sonrió con calidez. Tsubasa les observaba desde la puerta de la habitación con una postura bastante relajada que Maria ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver. Desde que volvieron a la casona en la que residían, Maria se había sentido nerviosa, pero la Tsubasa que le acompañaba de verdad era esa misma Tsubasa que le había cuidado en Durandal con aquella fiebre. Era dulce y atenta. No protestó ni hizo alguna mueca cuando le pidió quedarse en su antiguo dormitorio e incluso le ayudó a hacer de la recámara un lugar bastante cómodo para habitar. Todas las mañanas le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y charlaban un poco antes de que tuviera que partir a las declaraciones fiscales por el caso del Kraken. Según le habían dicho, igualmente Maria tenía que dar las suyas, pero Tsubasa había conseguido atrasarlas un poco a tener un aspecto mejorado y ayudarle a prepararse mentalmente para todo lo que tendría que confesar ante la ley.

Serena la acompañaba durante la ausencia de Tsubasa y fue así que Maria se enteró que gracias a ella y su acto de mostrarle a la Kazanari su diario íntimo, se arriesgó a buscarla en el mismo lugar en el que Adam una vez la mantuvo en cautiverio, después de que escapara del sótano en su mansión y antes de les brindara el departamento. Comprendió también porqué Tsubasa estaba tan dócil con ella. Esto le causó sentimientos encontrados, porque no sabía si dicho comportamiento se debía a la lástima o la culpa de haber actuado de manera tan visceral.

Cuando Serena estaba con ella era que podía tomar una ducha antes de comer y que su hermana le contara las nuevas ideas que tenía, no solo para sus libros –actualmente tenía un proyecto acerca de criaturas místicas como vampiros, hombres lobo, etc., que sirven a una organización secreta y quieren resolver un misterioso caso que involucra a la protagonista–, sino también respecto a su vida personal, como el hecho de que entre Kanade y ella estaban pensando también en adoptar y brindarle a Luka una prima con quien compartir experiencias familiares un tanto más cercanas.

Kirika y Shirabe también le visitaban con frecuencia a la hora de tomar la merienda, acompañadas regularmente de Tsubasa quien ya regresaba de la fiscalía o de atender algunos asuntos dentro del clan. Era ya en la segunda de la mitad de la tarde que Tsubasa nuevamente le monopolizaba, sentándose junto a ella en la habitación y poniéndose a leerle como lo hacía con Luka, y tras tomar los analgésicos y la cena, ya entrada la noche, su voz le arrullaba, brindándole el consuelo necesario para dormir con tranquilidad.

— ¿El hombre malo ya no volverá a molestarnos? —Cuestionó Luka a Maria, quien nunca se sintió más aliviada con la respuesta que estaba por dar.

—Así es, el hombre malo ya no volverá a molestarnos. —Sonrió ampliamente, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hija, quien inmediatamente la volvió abrazar.

— ¿Estaremos siempre juntas ahora?

Maria asintió y Luka celebró.

—Estaré contigo siempre, mi amor.

— ¿Podremos dormir las tres juntas esta noche?

La sonrisa de Maria se congeló y observó a Tsubasa mirarle con algo de miedo. No habían tocado el tema acerca de su relación en un mutuo acuerdo de dejarlo para cuando Maria estuviera totalmente recuperada, y el contacto con Tsubasa se había limitado al que tendría con una vieja amiga.

Bajó su mirada a Luka, quien le miraba con la ilusión plasmada en esos ojos tan iguales a los de Tsubasa y supo que había perdido nuevamente a los deseos de su hija.

—Hija, no creo que…—Comenzó Tsubasa.

—Ve con mamá Tsubasa para que te prepare para dormir. Aquí las estaré esperando, no me iré a ningún lado—Interrumpió Maria para la sorpresa de Tsubasa y la alegría de Luka.

— ¿Estás segura? —Cuestionó Tsubasa ya con Luka en brazos.

— ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa mirada?

—Tienes razón.

* * *

El doctor Ver evaluó finalmente la recuperación de Maria y no le quedó de otra más que dar el visto bueno a los cuidados de Tsubasa sobre ella antes de oficialmente declararla estable. Para celebrar, tanto Luka como Maria y Tsubasa acamparon al aire libre, jugando con la pequeña niña y disfrutando nuevamente de las habilidades culinarias de Maria. Y mientras la peli-rosa observaba el vínculo tan bello entre su esposa y su hija, no pudo evitar rememorar las palabras de su padre en aquellos últimos momentos: _“nunca nadie te cuestionará por seguir lo que te dicta tu corazón”._

¿Había sido su padre alguna clase de vidente que podía ver el futuro o se refería a un aspecto en especial?

—Me sorprende que se quedara dormida tan rápido—Comentó Maria al ver a Luka recostada sobre la manta que habían llevado para la ocasión.

—Está despierta desde temprano, estuvimos jugando por bastante rato y acaba de comer. Me parece de lo más lógico—Dijo Tsubasa a un lado de ella, viendo ambas el río a unos metros de ellas seguir su curso con relativa calma. No habiendo factores que pudieran influenciar más la situación más que para brindarles calma, la Kazanari supo que no podría atrasar más el momento de sincerarse con su esposa—Sé que estas palabras pueden sonar gastadas, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad lo siento.

Ninguna se veía a los ojos todavía, ambas miraban fijamente el río como si fuese lo más interesante de este mundo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por todo.

Maria suspiró. — ¿Qué es “todo”?

—Por mentirte desde el principio, por comportarme como una persona sin escrúpulos, por tratar de abusar de ti, y, sobre todo, por lastimarte de una manera tan cruel. No te lo merecías, realmente no te lo merecías. —Tsubasa se giró a verla, admirando el perfil de Maria, quien parecía estar meditando sobre algo.

—No todo es enteramente culpa tuya, yo pude haberme sincerado contigo antes. —Dijo de manera dura, hacia sí misma.

—El miedo te paralizaba, ahora lo entiendo. —Tsubasa posó su mano sobre la de Maria.

—Lo dijiste en medio de tu faena, pero tenías razón—Finalmente Maria se giró a verla—El miedo no es una excusa, tuve muchas oportunidades para hablar y haber evitado toda esta situación.

Titubeante, Tsubasa acercó su otra mano al rostro de Maria y acarició su mejilla.

—No era el momento adecuado.

—Sí que lo era.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, únicamente viendo la mirada de su contraria, reconociendo que ambas estaban igualmente heridas por todos los hechos acontecidos.

—Yo también te lastimé profundamente y nunca te he pedido perdón, creo que ha llegado el momento de que lo haga.

—Eso no importa, yo ya te he perdonado.

Claro, porque Tsubasa necesitaba saber todo antes de poder hacerlo. No tenían la confianza suficiente la una en la otra.

—Déjame pedirte perdón de todas maneras.

Tsubasa asintió lentamente.

—Hoy te pido perdón por haberte mentido y destruido en dos ocasiones. Nunca quisiste más que ayudarme, pero nunca te permití hacerlo. Tuve que llevarte al extremo y cambié la bella persona que eras.

—Sigo siendo yo.

—Sí, sigues siento tú, pero a la vez no. Ambas cambiamos Tsubasa, no podemos remediar algo que está roto.

—Podemos. —Insistió, Maria negó.

—Te perdono Tsubasa. Pero como te lo dije antes, no puedo seguir a tu lado.

— ¿No me amas más?

—Siempre te he amado y dudo que alguna vez deje de hacerlo. Pero necesitamos sanar nuestras heridas antes de intentarlo una vez más, mira todo lo que ha pasado por retomar algo cuando todavía no estábamos listas. Yo quiero, por solo una vez, ser libre de tomar las decisiones acerca de mi vida y necesito estar sola para ello.

Los ojos de Tsubasa se pusieron acuosos, pero no lloraría, no todavía.

—Yo te perdono Maria, y te concederé tu libertad, esperando por el momento en que decidas volver.

—El problema radica en que yo no sé si realmente quiera hacerlo.

Tsubasa lloró y se abrazó a Maria, quien, por primera vez en diez años, tenía la oportunidad de reconfortarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo el epílogo y seré libre, wuh!


	34. Epílogo

Y finalmente estaban allí, la una a la otra a cada lado de la mesa, evitando cruzar miradas por todos los medios

Las palabras sobraban, por lo que todo permaneció en mutismo una vez Tsubasa tomó el bolígrafo.

Desde que el abogado se presentó y terminó de hablar con ellas en privado, ni Maria ni Tsubasa habían pronunciado palabra alguna. Se notaba que la mayor quería terminar con todo cuanto antes, y la menor no la culpaba, aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos con la frente muy en alto a pesar de que, interiormente, estaba desmoronándose.

Era una Kazanari después de todo.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y detuvo su mano a solo unos milímetros de que el bolígrafo tocara el papel. Solo faltaba su firma y su matrimonio, en un inicio forzado, terminaría. Lo único que quedaba de su amor moriría, y no quería eso; pero, por otro lado, ¿podría continuar siendo el villano total de su historia? ¿Podría ser capaz de atar a Maria de aquella manera?

¿Podría ser Tsubasa tan egoísta?

Tenía la oportunidad de no firmar y negarle a Maria su libertad, aquella de la que nunca dispuso por culpa de otros. Tenía la oportunidad de seguir refiriéndose a Maria como su esposa, tenía… tenía la oportunidad de ser como Adam: un completo monstruo.

Tenía también la oportunidad de obrar bien, aunque fuera solo una vez, ser la verdadera Tsubasa, aquella que buscaba por el bien mayor de Maria, la mujer que amaba. Aquella que parecía haberse desvanecido tanto tiempo atrás y que ahora le ofrecía la oportunidad de regresar.

Temblorosamente, deslizó su mano para dejar su firma en donde le correspondía para finalmente hacer válida su separación. _"Esto es lo mejor"_ se repetía una y otra vez para no flaquear en su decisión.

—En este momento, la señorita Maria ha perdido todo vínculo legal con la señorita Tsubasa, por ende, perdiendo también el apellido Kazanari y volviendo a su nombre de soltera, Maria Cadenzavna Eve _._ ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Está usted en lo correcto. —Respondió Maria con serenidad mientras que Tsubasa soltaba un pesado suspiro y cerraba los ojos con pesar, dejando sus hombros caer con derrota, ardía… ardía demasiado desde adentro.

—Ante la ley, su matrimonio ha quedado anulado. A petición de la señorita Cadenzavna, la joven Maria no recibirá ni un solo centavo ni ninguna propiedad perteneciente de la Kazanari mientras que ésta, mensualmente, depositará una cantidad que quedará acordada de manera futura por el notario correspondiente, acerca de la deuda contraída ocho años en antaño. Así mismo, como la señorita Kazanari lo ha solicitado, ambas jóvenes aquí presentes compartirán la custodia sobre la pequeña Luka Kazanari-Cadenzavna Eve, a quien adoptaron un año atrás, dejando la organización acerca de su vivienda y sus salidas directamente en sus manos.

Ambas asintieron y continuaron en silencio mientras que el abogado guardaba en su maletín el acta de anulación de matrimonio firmada y sellada, dejando dos copias sobre aquella mesa –una para cada una, obviamente–, para finalmente retirarse.

—Supongo que este definitivamente es nuestro final.

Pesadamente, Tsubasa cedió la razón a Maria. Sin duda era el fin, lo único que quedaría de ellas y su pasado, seria la pequeña Luka. ¿Realmente quería eso? No, definitivamente no. La quería a su lado, comenzar de nuevo y crear una nueva historia, dejando atrás todo lo malo.

¿Se rendiría así y le dejaría ir sin más? La respuesta es dolorosamente obvia.

Tsubasa no se sentía digna del perdón de Maria, posiblemente no lo era y nunca lo sería. Maria merecía a alguien mejor de lo que Tsubasa fue con ella, alguien que no le lastimara de la manera en que lo hizo, y que intentó remediar las cosas cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

La venganza no fue la mejor de las elecciones que hizo en su vida, y ahora el karma hacía lo suyo y se lo devolvía enormemente.

—Amarnos fue algo demasiado hermoso, Tsubasa. —Se giró a verla, Tsubasa únicamente se dedicó a apretar sus puños.

Ese era su adiós, lo sabía.

—Más ha llegado el tiempo de renunciar.

_Llevas contigo cada trozo de mi corazón._

_—_ Si gustas, puedo arreglar algo con Kanade acerca de Luka. —Pronunció apenas.

—No es necesario. Luka es una niña muy inteligente, estoy segura de que será capaz de entender la situación si ambas estamos con ella para explicársela.

—Tienes razón. —Volvieron al tenso silencio de antes.

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez desde que ese encuentro tuvo lugar. Separarse era necesario, terminar con tanto engaño era lo más sabio que podían hacer.

—Me iré retirando.

—Claro.

Lentamente, Maria dejó la habitación con la pesada mirada de Tsubasa detrás de ella.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Maria se recargó en ella tranquilizando su acelerado corazón. Había tomado cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad realizar aquella proeza, separarse por segunda vez del amor de su vida había sido todavía más doloroso que en la primera ocasión, su padre desde los cielos estaría orgulloso de ella.

Sonrió sintiéndose libre después de tanto.

Muchos pesos se habían desprendido de ella, y si lo comparaba con el vacío en su pecho… prefería vivir con eso.

Bajó las enormes escaleras donde reposaba el cuadro que Shirabe había pintado de su pequeña familia y sonrió. Aún con tantos malos recuerdos, eran los buenos los que perduraban, y eso se sentía bien. Vino a su mente, sin querer, el día de la boda de su hermana, cuando ella y Tsubasa tontearon como dos tórtolas enamoradas; sabía que ese era de esos escasos momentos en los que Tsubasa había sido verdaderamente sincera con ella, así como cuando Luka se involucró en sus vidas y aquella ocasión en la que, sin miedo, se entregaron a la otra. Sus ojos se aguaron y el llanto quiso salir, estaba completamente consciente de que todos los “te amo” siempre fueron honestos, que a su manera le importaba, así como estaba consciente de que, en este caso, el amor no era suficiente. Aun así, se reprimió lo mejor que pudo y continuó su camino al exterior de la casona en la que habían tantas cosas encerradas dentro de sí. Tsubasa ya no tendría por qué prestarle a su chofer ni el carro en el que anteriormente se movilizaban las tres. Por lo que volvía a estar por su cuenta, sola contra el mundo, pero ahora con una razón para continuar. Tenía a una hija a la cual amaba con cada pizca de su ser y todavía más. Finalmente había conseguido su libertad, y después de lo vivido, tenía la certeza de que lo más tormentoso ya había pasado.

Caminó con lentitud y gracia, no había prisas para nada, su espíritu había rejuvenecido y estaba preparada para todo.

Lidiar con las habladurías no fue nada sencillo, pero supo anteponerse a todo con dignidad. Que les importase a los demás un reverendo cacahuate lo que hiciera en su vida y se concentrasen en las suyas, por supuesto que lo suyo parecía, y era, toda una novela de drama y angustioso romance que Serena se encargó de plasmar a la perfección en su última obra más prometedora –por lo menos su hermana pidió el permiso suyo y de su ex-esposa para publicarla–, pero, aun así, no era tampoco como para que se desatasen las mil y una leyendas en su nombre.

Afortunadamente sus compañeros en el teatro supieron moderarse después de ver su estado emocional en un principio y después de que la publicación de su historia despejase muchas dudas, aunque bueno, _Kama_ igualmente tenía lo suyo, pintaba para ser la obra más reconocida de su hermana en aquel momento. Una buena dosis de comedia y un puro romance nacido en la cuna de la tragedia parecían ser lo que más llamaba la atención del público.

Ah, el público siempre era un reto constante, siempre queriendo innovar y elevando más las expectativas para fungir como un buen entretenimiento. Era una verdadera fortuna que tanto ella como Serena pudiesen lidiar con eso, el apellido Cadenzavna Eve formaba ahora parte de una estirpe bastante alta, que en conjunto con el apellido _Kazanari_ que su querida hija, Luka, también portaba, hacían de ella una pequeña celebridad. Era una fortuna que sus amigos supieran ver más de eso, se sentiría mal de saber que amarga la existencia de su hija de alguna manera.

Luka sin duda que había crecido bastante en esos dos años post-separación con Tsubasa, se notaba que ya estaba cercana a la pubertad, y presentía de alguna manera, que cuando llegara a esa edad, su cuerpo sería bastante desarrollado, que sumado con la relajante y ronca voz que la pequeña peli-rosa de orbes zafiro estaba desarrollando… no cabía duda de que sería una joven muy codiciada. Sonrió sin querer al imaginarse a Tsubasa con sus celos de madre sobreprotectora, ahuyentando a todos los pretendientes de su querida hija. Tenía a Kirika y la anécdota que le contó sobre cómo Tsubasa continuaba sobreprotegiendo a su pequeña sobrina ahora con la reciente formalización de su relación con ella, –a pesar de que lo suyo se vio venir desde un principio– como referencia.

Suspiró rendida al darse cuenta que nuevamente, sus pensamientos terminaban en la peli-azul.

De vez en cuando, no podía evitar preguntarle a su pequeña hija de ahora diez años acerca de cómo se encontraba su segunda madre, quien, con un poco de sospecha, pero mayor inocencia, siempre le contestaba que estaba bien, que comía con regularidad y se anclaba a sus sesiones de lectura cada vez que tenía el tiempo. Tsubasa no daba lugar a que Luka se sintiese sola, programando cualquier asunto que tuviera que resolver para cuando le tocase a Maria pasar una temporada con ella.

_“Siento que mamá Tsubasa te extraña mucho”_

Eso le había dicho Luka una vez en su mayor inocencia, causando un vuelco en su corazón. Maria también la extrañaba, pero no podía, simplemente no podía plantearse intentarlo. Muchas veces de verdad pensó en ir y volver con ella, pero el miedo y el dolor que tenía no habían sanado por completo y Tsubasa tampoco parecía haber hecho su parte en tratar de ayudarse a sí misma, por eso en parte agradecía que nunca se topasen realmente. Incluso resultaba extremadamente conveniente que, desde que acordaron todo lo que tenían que acordar, no se habían visto cara a cara. Si algo había aprendido en aquellos años en solitario es que primero debería estar ella y nadie más en su propia jerarquía. Ella ya había hecho demasiado y no rogaría por amor a una persona que parecía haberla borrado en casi todos los ámbitos de su vida, lo único que sabía de Tsubasa era lo que entre las _Serenade_ y Luka le platicaban.

Pero no se trataba únicamente de Tsubasa, tampoco podía verse nuevamente de manera romántica con alguien más, y eso todo mundo lo sabía, con excepción de una persona que no paraba de llenar su camerino con regalos en cada función. Quizá, y solo quizá… estaba esperando por algo que nunca llegaría.

—Supongo que la táctica de enviar regalos al camerino no funciona dos veces. —Se burló Leiur tras ver el regalo número a saber cuál por parte del doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix, mejor conocido como Ver, sobre una de las mesas desocupadas: un bastante ostentoso arreglo de flores rojas.

Maria rio de buena gana junto con Phara, quien se encontraba detallando unas cuantas cosas de su maquillaje.

— ¿Algún día le dirás que sí? —Preguntó Phara girándose a verla, Maria negó inmediatamente.

—Sinceramente debería confesarle que mi atracción hacia el sexo opuesto es inexistente. Pero me da un poco de miedo su reacción, es un hombre bastante dulce y eso romperá completamente su orgullo.

Las tres mujeres se rieron ante esto. Aquellas dos eran sus compañeras más cercanas, las únicas con las que se permitía hablar con total libertad y las únicas con las que se permitía bromear acerca de ese enorme estigma en su persona.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará. Mínimo ya deberías rechazarlo apropiadamente. Tampoco es como si el hecho de que anteriormente estuviste casada con una mujer proyectara una imagen muy heterosexual de tu parte, más cuando tu hermana escribió un libro sobre eso.

—Créeme que lo intenté, pero él sólo se hizo el loco y tomó únicamente lo que quiso tomar. Está firmemente convencido de que todo fue una estrategia “estrictamente profesional” montada por el investigador Kazanari.

Leiur y Phara nuevamente rieron por la "mala fortuna" de su compañera.

En ese justo instante, entró Kanade, notificándoles que su turno de aparecer en escena ya había llegado. Curiosamente, ese día estaban representando una de las primeras novelas de Serena, una llena de magia y fantasía, representando en esta ocasión a una ninfa nereida que termina enamorándose de la manera más pura e inocente de la capitana provisional de una tripulación pirata que busca a sus miembros perdidos durante un naufragio. De alguna u otra manera, Serena y ella volvieron a estar juntas aun cuando sus caminos se separaron en varias ocasiones.

—Tienen un máximo de dos minutos para estar en sus posiciones que es cuando se levantará nuevamente el telón. —Indicó Kanade, quien junto con Serena se encontraban dirigiendo al equipo, demostrando una vez más porque eran la pareja de ensueño según muchos.

—Estaremos allí en menos de uno—Dijo Maria en tono bromista de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, deteniéndose un poco al ver que a unos centímetros del arreglo que Ver le había mandado, reposaba un lirio recién cortado junto con una hoja de papel tamaño carta.

—En menos de uno para iniciar—Se rio Phara dejando la habitación, Leiur estaba por seguirla, hasta que vio como la expresión de Maria no era de confusión sino de sorpresa.

— ¿Sucede algo con esa flor? —Cuestionó la pelinegra.

Maria negó, pero la sonrisa en su rostro delató que no se trataba de una simple flor. Leiur tuvo que reconocer que su compañera a veces era extraña, por emocionarse más por un simple lirio recién cortado y una carta sencilla anónima, que por un joven con casi dos años pretendiéndole de manera seria.

Maria simplemente sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras que una nueva emoción le invadía. Actuó de una manera tan conmovedora, dejando su alma en el escenario, sonriendo con satisfacción al saber que había sido su mejor interpretación en años, la más llena de vida de todas. Y de pie en hilera con sus demás compañeros mientras recibían la ola de aplausos, se permitió ver al público por primera vez, viendo en el séptimo asiento de la primera fila a Tsubasa aplaudiendo con pulcra elegancia y una cohibida sonrisa, con Luka a su lado, aplaudiendo con lágrimas en los ojos extremadamente conmovida.

_Tiempo atrás me era inconcebible la idea de estar junto a ti, hoy día me es inconcebible pasar un día más tratando de ignorar tu existencia y los sentimientos que nunca dejaron de existir en mi corazón._

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando la peli-azul le saludó directamente.

_He sido el peor de los perversos, no pude cumplir mi malvado objetivo y aun así terminé perdiendo lo que más me importaba._

Luka le miró e igualmente le saludó, Maria no pudo hacer más que devolver el saludo a ambas, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse con un sentimiento no doloroso en esta ocasión.

_El tiempo voló y muchas veces me cuestioné como reparar mi error, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que eso sería algo que jamás se repararía._

El telón fue bajando mientras las ovaciones seguían, pero su mirada y la de Tsubasa nunca se separaron mientras esto sucedía.

_Entendí entonces lo que es sentirse miserable por algo que uno mismo propicia, comprendí lo duro que fue el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia para ti, y mi admiración hacia tu persona aumentó._

_Eres la persona más admirable que existe, Maria Cadenzavna Eve._

El telón cayó y finalmente era libre de actuar como ella quisiera, ya no siguiendo un guión, sino su corazón.

_Yo en cambio, cobarde desde siempre, por fin me he armado de valor para plantarte cara, aún si lo que deseas es golpearme en ella. Me volví masoquista al clavarme cada día más la espina de nuestra separación y muchas veces me cuestioné si debía ir hacia ti, simplemente hablarte y abrazarte._

A paso lento se dirigió a su camerino, encontrándose con quien esperaba frente a su puerta, esperándole como lo hizo cuando confesó sus sentimientos por primera vez, incluso vistiendo las mismas ropas. La única diferencia, es que ahora llevaba en sus manos una gerbera blanca, la flor del perdón.

_Dejarte ir por segunda ocasión ha sido lo más doloroso que me ha tocado experimentar._

_Sin ti, mis días son grises, vacíos, solamente iluminados vagamente por tu recuerdo y el tesoro que dejaste en mis manos y te permitiste compartir conmigo._

Respiró profundo, con nervios de una adolescente recorriendo todo su ser, y finalmente se acercó para entrar en su campo de visión.

_Hoy, frente a ti, se presentará una persona diferente al desagradable ser humano que pisoteó por completo sus sentimientos por un acto de inmadurez, una persona que actuará con la misma pureza de los sentimientos plasmados en este lirio._

Observó a Luka a la distancia, observándole junto con Serena y Kanade. Esas dos nunca cambiaban, siempre ayudándolas hasta con la más pequeña bobería.

_Actúa con cuidado, porque esa persona apenas va a conocerte y le invaden los sentimientos de un niño ilusionado, porque una vez eliminado todo el veneno que se instaló en su persona, ha logrado retroceder el mismo tiempo y enfrenta su temor a ser rechazada por rogar una última oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado, y en esta ocasión, hacer las cosas correctamente, para que seas tú, la persona más feliz en el universo._

Detuvo su caminar a solo unos cuantos pasos de Tsubasa, mostrándole en su expresión que no debía esperar por un mal final.

—Hola. —Dijo con suavidad, extendiendo su flor frente a ella.

—Hola—Respondió Maria tomando la flor entre sus dedos, sonriendo con dulzura—Maria Cadenzavna Eve, un gusto en conocerle.

—Lo mismo digo, Kazanari Tsubasa a sus servicios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y colorín colorado, la parte principal de la trilogía se ha acabado.  
> En su tiempo hice una encuesta para ver cual de las dos obras relacionadas querían ver primero, resultando Dharma, la historia de Luka después de todo lo sucedido aquí, por lo que podríamos decir que es su secuela directa. Dharma ya est{a disponible en mi perfil de Fanfiction por si gustan darle una ojeada
> 
> Ya perdí la cuenta del tiempo que me la pasé corrigiendo esta vaina para subirla por acá y puede que de todas maneras se me hayan ido ciertos errores, pero bueh. La regla era subir solo lo que tengo terminado, pero me puse a publicar cosas de manera clandestina xD
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que me hayan leído aunque sea de manera anónima y a los que dejaron kudos.
> 
> Los quiero, chao n.n


End file.
